


Masquerade

by FireLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Ball Gag, Betrayal, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blowjobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock Ring, Collars, Corpirate has a new plan, Corpirate is an underhanded man, Corpirate is involved, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Distrust, Dom/sub, Doubt, Dry Orgasm, Escape Attempt, Evil Plans, Fighting, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, I guess you could call this a sequel to Join Me, In a way, Intense, Kidnapped, Knives, M/M, Mad King and Corpirate team up, Mad King is free, Manipulation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Party, Punishment, Quiet the deal goes down, Relationships will be tested, Riding Crop, Serum, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Shit Gets Sad, Smut, So much angst, Spanking, The Plot Thickens, Torture, Torture Scene, Vibrators, Whipping, a whole lot of angst and feels, at this point ryan is kinda of a, bum bum bum, dom geoff/corpirate, evil Vav, forced blowjob, friendships will be tested, heavy deepthroating, hostage, i cried writing that chapter, i guess spanking, in chapter 14, its masquerade themed, kind of, kinda breathplay i guess one could say, kinky shit ensues, major reveal in chp 13, more fight scenes, more plot heavy, more tags to come, non con, non con in chp 4, non con in chp 7, not really torture though, please enjoy the feels, pleasureable torutre, possible smut in later chapters, rope kink, sacrifices are made, shock collar, stun gun, sub ryan/mad king, things will be revealed, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: (Sequel to Join Me) Mad King is free once more and back to working as the CEO of Monarch Labs. X-Ray and Vav crash his welcome back party only to find out he is now working with the Corpirate and that they have a new plan for controlling the town and taking over. Mad King crafts a new device for Corpirate that will help makes his plans a reality and guess who becomes the first test subject? Will X-Ray and Vav be able to defeat them and save the city or will they end up helping in the downfall of everything and everyone they care about?





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess you could call this a sequel to Join Me, taking place a few months after the events of it. This is also going to be a multi chapter work so yay. Stay tuned to find out what happens.

                Mad King’s prison stay was shorter than they both expected. He was out and back to running Monarch Labs in a little over two months. X-Ray and Vav figured they had enough evidence to keep him locked up for a while but apparently the judge was bribed by him for an early release with a slap on the wrist and a don’t do it again. All of his workers at Monarch Labs were planning a party to celebrate Mad King’s return, a masquerade party none the less. They knew his return was going to be something to worry about because he was going to try something again, and the guys needed to find out what it was.

                “I hope you idiots are smart enough to know that you need the right attire for this event.” Hilda chimed in, still focused on working on her latest invention in front of her on the lab table.

                “Yeah, it’s a masquerade party, so masks obviously.” X-Ray said as he put his masquerade mask on. It was black and green with gold trim that curved around the edges of it.

                “No, X-Ray, She means a suit. It’s a formal event.” Vav said walking out of his room with his masquerade mask already on, buttoning up his navy blue suit jacket over his wine red button up dress shirt, his suit pants matching his jacket. He wore a pair of black loafers which matched the black tie around his neck. He walked over to his bedroom door, grabbing the suit he had picked out for X-Ray off the back of it, walking back over to them as he handed it to X-Ray.

                “Now, go put your suit on, we will be right here when you get out.” Vav said as he turned him around giving him a gentle push in the direction of his room. X-Ray turned back to face him, mumbling something under his breath before sluggishly walking over to his room with the suit in hand. Vav walked over to join Hilda at the lab bench as she continued working on the new gadgets she had for them for tonight. Vav saw his ear piece set aside on the table, picking it up, putting it in his ear. Seeing as his communicator was the only one on the table, X-Ray must have already put his in. It was going to be loud at this party so the communicators were so they could hear each other better and relay things back to Hilda who was going to be staying here. She was going to be attending the party by security cameras so she can keep an eye on everything happening for them. Hilda exhaled deeply, taking her safety glasses off. She picked up the tie clip off the table, handing it to Vav.

                “What’s this besides your run of the mill tie clip?” Vav asked as he clipped it to his tie, adjusting his suit again.

                “It’s a stealthier way to have a lock pick on you, plus an added function. To use it as a lock pick just use it as you would any other key, put it in the lock, twist it, open door. If you press the gem right there it shoots out a little laser to cut anything, even metal.” Hilda said pointing to the gem before crossing her arms satisfactorily over her chest.

                “Too bad I have the cooler gadget. My mask.” X-Ray adds in as he joins back up with them, dressed in the suit. The suit itself is all black with a dark green undershirt and a black tie hanging loosely from his neck. Hilda sighed as she walked over, tying his tie for him.

                “You don’t know how to tie a tie?” Vav said as Hilda finished walking back over to the lab bench.

                “Vav, when have you ever seen me in a tie? Of course I don’t.” X-Ray said nonchalantly.

                “Good point, sorry. Just assumed I guess.” Vav finished as Hilda picked up one last thing off the table handing it to Vav.

                “I tried to keep a theme. X-Ray is used to his glasses so his masquerade mask has almost all the same functions as his glasses. Thermal imaging, night vision, radar and a laser setting than can be adjusted from a small concentrated energy beam to a high energy concussive blast if needed. The suit gloves I just handed you are fitted with your signature slow motion abilities, so just use them like you would your normal gloves.” Vav nodded as Hilda finished, looking to X-Ray.

                “You ready to go then X-Ray?” Vav said as he made his way over to the door.

                “Call me SpongeBob because I’m ready.” X-Ray replied with a laugh as he followed Vav over to the door.

                “Be home before midnight or else the carriage becomes a pumpkin again.” Hilda chuckled as she put her safety goggles back on before getting back to her work.  


 

                                               _______________________________________________________

 

 

                They decided to walk to the party, already hearing the music blaring from it a few blocks away, As they got closer they could see all the limos from the guest showing up. When they arrived in front of the building they saw Mad King standing outside the door greeting guests. One limo drove past them and they watched as the Corpirate climbed out, walking up the stairs to greet Mad King, exchanging a few words before he walked in the building, Mad King still greeting other guests.

                “What the bloody hell is the Corpirate doing here?” Vav asked as they ducked down the side road next to the building that led to the parking lot where the valets parked the cars.

                “He’s probably here to make another deal with Mad King since he’s back to running Monarch Labs.” X-Ray said as they ducked behind some bushes.

                “He’s greeting everyone at the front doors so we’re going to have to go in through the side door there.” Vav said pointing in the direction of the door. Just as he said that two guards walked out, staying by it to keep a look out.

                “Bloody hell.” Vav said as he put his palm to his head. X-ray grabbed Vav’s free hand pulling him to hide behind one of the limos near the side door, ducking out of the view of the guards.

                “How are we gonna get passed them?” Vav asked looking to X-Ray assuming he hand a plan.

                “The old fashioned way, that’s how.” X-Ray replied as he picked up a rock that was next to the car they were hiding behind. He aimed for an emptier area of the parking lot to their left, throwing the rock. It crashed through one of the car’s windows, the alarm sounding.

“That works too.” X-Ray said as the guards took off in the direction of the alarm as they quickly made their way to the side door. X-Ray tried the door but it was locked, turning to Vav. Vav removed his tie clip, inserting it into the door, unlocking it. He removed the clip, putting it back on his tie as he and X-Ray entered the building, closing the door behind them. They made their way down the hall following the music and the line of people.

                The entire main lobby of Monarch Labs had been transformed into a ball room of sorts. The walls were white but were draped with cranberry red fabric on the walls. The floor was tiled, a few shades darker than the fabric on the walls. The front of the building was on their right and in front of them on the far wall was two elevators; the buffet tables were against the left of the room which was connected to a hallway that had a few rooms down it. The center of the room was open, which held the most of the people, some were dancing others were just standing and talking amongst each other. Other guests were seated at the tables around the center of the room; one of those guests in particular was the Corpirate. He must have put his mask on once he entered the building but not even a mask could cover that bald of a head or the eye patch. They really couldn’t make out who the other people at the party were, the masks making it hard. Once X-Ray’s eye found the buffet table, he was off, making Vav have to keep up with him.

                “What are you doing? We need to stick together here. Room full of criminals mean anything to you?” Vav contested as X-Ray stuffed his face full of food.

                “Free food mean anything to you?” X-Ray managed to say through a mouth full of food.

                “This really isn’t the time for you to gorge yourself, we need our energy should anything happen.” Vav said pulling at his gloves in anticipation.

                “Which is why I’m eating, food gives you energy.” X-Ray replied.

                “Yeah, the healthy kinds like fruits and veggies, not pizza and burgers.” Vav retorted as he looked around the room for Mad King, seeing if he was done with greeting all the guests. A glimmer had caught Vav’s eyes. He looked for the source, finding it to be a lights reflection off the Mad King’s golden crown adorned atop his head.

                “There he is!” Vav whisper-shouted to X-Ray, almost making him choke on the bite of pizza he just took. X-Ray followed Vav’s glance, spotting him. He had made his way across the room to where the Corpirate was seated, sitting in the open seat to his right. Vav grabbed X-Ray, making their way through the crowd to get a bit closer to them. They stopped about fifteen feet away from them.

                “Hilda, can you use our earpieces to focus on their conversation and dull out the background noise?” Vav asked as him and X-Ray looked like they were talking to each other to look less conspicuous.

                “Sure, just give me a second to trace their vocal frequencies and dull out anything but those frequencies. Can you hear them now?” Hilda replied as she took a sip out of the cup next to her on her desk.

                “Yeah, thanks.” Vav said, listening to what they were saying, keeping an eye on them.

                “Is the device I asked of ye done?” Corpirate asked as he looked around the room of people, picking up his glass, taking a sip.

                “Yes, do you have the payment for said device? I saw you were empty handed upon entering the building.” Mad King said as he leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, right arm resting on the back of the chair, legs crossed.

                “Ye will receive yer payment once ye prove to me it is worth it.” Corpirate responded looking to Mad King with a stern look.

                “Then follow me, we will have a test subject in a few minutes waiting for us once we get there.” Mad King stated, standing up. Corpirate followed suit as he trailed behind Mad King over to the elevators, calling one down. Once they entered the elevator the signal cut off, returning the communicator back to normal again.

                “Hilda, can you tell me what floor they get off at?” Vav asked as he turned back around to tell X-Ray who had disappeared. Vav looked around the area he was in, looking through the crowd but couldn’t find him. He figured maybe he went back to the buffet table to stuff his face but once he got there he couldn’t find him anywhere.

                “X-Ray, where are you?” Vav asked over his communicator receiving back nothing except radio silence.

                “And while you’re at it could you tell me where X-ray bloody ran off to? I can’t find him and he isn’t answering his communicator.” Vav said as he made his way over to the elevators, making his way through the crowd of people in the room.

                “Seriously, you lost him already? Well, my cameras spotted Mad King and Corpirate getting off on the twelfth floor. As for X-Ray he’s not in any sight of my cameras.” Hilda replied.

                “Well can you track his communicator’s frequency?” Vav asked as he called the elevator, climbing in once the doors opened; relieved he was by himself in the elevator.

                “For whatever reason I can’t pick it up anywhere. It’s either turned off or busted and I made sure both of them were working before you guys left. I do know he hasn’t left the building I can tell you that much.” Hilda replied as she watched the screen keeping track of Vav in the cameras.

                “I’ll just keep an eye on Mad King and Corpirate; you try to locate X-Ray alright, and let me know when you find him.” Vav said as the elevator stopped on the twelfth floor. He got out, stepping into the lobby area of the floor; it was smaller than the main floor. The room was surrounded by four hallways on each wall.

                “Okay, managed to locate X-Ray. His communicator is giving a faint reading on the same floor as you. How much you wanna bet he’s with them?” Hilda asked with slight worry in her voice.

                “You know I’m not a betting man, but the odds don’t lie.” Vav replied as he heard a loud bang come from the hallway to his right.

                “I just lost his frequency.” Hilda said over the communicator.

                “That’s because Mad King just destroyed it. I’m going quiet, keep an eye on the cameras, I’ll signal if we need back up.” Vav said as he made his way down the hall, listening for which door they were behind. The music coming from the lobby below him made it hard to hear but Hilda boosted Vav’s earpiece again to focus on the frequencies of X-Ray’s, Mad King’s and Corpirate’s voices. As he made his way further down the hall their voices got louder, indicating Vav was close to the room. He walked a few more feet finally finding the room they were in. Vav tried the handle but the door was locked, he removed his tie clip, inserting it into the door like last time, unlocking the door. From what he could see through the crack he made there was a lab bench a few feet away from the door that could hide him once he got in the room. He entered the room, slowly shutting the door quietly before hiding behind the lab bench as Mad King began to speak, Vav thankful that both of them were facing the other way when he entered.

                “I hope this test subject that I found is sufficient enough for you, Corpirate. Guess he caught wind of my release.” Mad King’s voice rang out, breaking the silence in the room, sending a chill down Vav’s spine. Vav leaned to his left, peeking out from behind the bench to get a better look at what was happening, resting on hand on the top of the bench to steady himself. There was another lab bench located next to Mad King, behind where he was standing on the left of the room. Boxes were littered throughout the room in random piles and stacks. Corpirate was leaning against the desk beneath the monitor on the back wall of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. In front of him was X-Ray who was seated in a chair, his arms chained behind the back of the chair, rope tied around his chest keeping him tied to the chair, both of his legs tied to the chair’s legs.

                “If yer device does what ye promised me, he is suitable enough.” Corpirate said with a grin creeping over his face.

                “Vav, the room you’re in doesn’t have a camera, now I’m deaf and blind to what’s happening.” Hilda said quietly over the ear piece.

                “Bloody hell, kinda figured when I didn’t see one in here.” Vav tried to whisper back as quietly as he could to Hilda so they didn’t hear him.

                “Come on, I’m not doing this again, let me go!” X-Ray shouted as he struggled against the binds keeping him in the chair, disappointed he can’t reach the button on the side of his mask because of the chain around his wrists; if it were rope that would be a different story. Corpirate stood up, making his way in front of X-Ray, Vav quickly hid back behind the bench. In doing so he managed to hit something on the top of the bench, making a noise. Corpirate paused, his attention now focused on what the source of the sound was. Vav swore under his breath, thinking of how this was the lamest way to get caught, the classic knock something off the counter shtick. He stayed quiet as he heard Corpirate’s footsteps not too far from where he was hiding.

                “Yar, you think you could board us without us knowing?” Corpirate asked as he slowly got closer to the bench where Vav was located. X-Ray struggled trying to loosen his binds as Mad King stood up straight watching Corpirate. Corpirate was approaching from the right side of the bench as Mad King began to make his way to the left of the bench.

                “I was just about to ask X-Ray here where you were Vav.” Mad King called out, Vav picking up that his voice was closer, coming from his left. Vav cursed under his breath with his back flush against the bench as he thought about what to do. He looked down at his gloves hoping his plan would work. The Corpirate was just about to make his way around the bench when Vav stood up aiming his gloves at Mad King, stopping him somewhat where he stood, realizing too late how close the Corpirate was. Before Vav could aim one of his gloves at Corpirate he tackled him to the ground, breaking his connection, freeing Mad King.

                They struggled, Vav managing to get in a few punches on Corpirate before he head-butted him, stunning Vav. Corpirate took the opportunity to pin Vav’s hands down to prevent him from using his slow mo again as Mad King made his was over to them. Vav struggled, trying to break Corpirate’s grip but he was too strong. Mad King bent down taking Vav’s gloves off setting them on the table as he pulled a piece of rope off the same table. Vav was distracted by the pain in his head as Corpirate climbed off of him forcing him to stand up. Once he stood up Mad King made his way behind him tying his wrists tightly behind his back. Once he was done Corpirate grabbed him by his arm, holding on to him as Mad King grabbed him another chair to sit in.

                “How nice of you to join us Vav, you certainly made our job easier.” Mad King said as Corpirate led Vav over to the chair, forcing him to sit down. Corpirate grabbed another piece of rope off the lab bench making his way back over to Vav. He tried to get up out of the chair but Corpirate forced him back down, tying the rope several times around his chest and the chair to keep him in place.

                “Yar, we have a new invention we want to test out. Now we just don’t know who would be better for it.” Corpirate said as he grabbed Vav’s chair, moving it so he was a few feet away from X-Ray, facing him.

                “Bum cheese.” Vav said, signally to Hilda that they were in trouble. Corpirate removed the communicator from Vav’s ear, walking over to the lab bench setting it down.

                “You had to signal you were in danger didn’t you? It won’t matter anyway. Once we test the device we are going to be moving anyway.” Mad King said as Corpirate picked up a hammer, smashing Vav’s ear piece just like they did X-Ray’s.

                “I say we test in on Vav here, if it works on him then I know for sure we have a deal, then we can move on to the next phase of the plan,” Corpirate said as he made his way back over to Vav, standing in front of him, casting his shadow over him with a coy grin across his face.

                “Sod off.” Vav said pulling against his restraints, causing rope burns on his wrists from the force.

                “Stay away from him!” X-Ray said as he struggled again trying to get his hands loose but nothing he did worked.

                “Don’t worry Vav, it’s just a simple mind control device that only listens to what the Corpirate and I say.” Mad King said picking up a little chip off the lab bench.

                “You might recognize this, but it’s been improved since you last encountered it with Mogar, it should work better than it did before.” Mad King said making his way closer to Vav. Vav struggled as Mad King made his way behind him.

                “You’ll regret this once I get out Mad King, I won’t just let this happen.” X-Ray said pulling at the chains harder, irritating his wrists more.

                “Oh but you will, you’re just gonna sit there and watch as you lose your partner.” Mad King said as he grabbed a handful of Vav’s hair, keeping his head still as he brought the chip close to the base of his head. Little spider like legs protruded from the chip as Mad King pushed it into the back of his neck, the legs sending a shock through him as it connected itself to his brain stem. Mad King released Vav as he let out a loud scream before he lost consciousness, the chip taking control over his brain.

                “Vav, no!” X-Ray shouted, pulling hard against the restraints, getting no give.

                “How do you feel Vav?” Mad King asked looking at him as he began to come to, looking around the room.

                “I feel like kicking his arse.” Vav stated looking directly at X-Ray as he said it. X-Ray was taken aback by the comment, now fully aware of what he was up against this time.

                “Yar, perfect. Mad King, you will receive full payment once we get to our new location. Looks like you’re down a partner X-Ray.” Corpirate said as he made his way over to some boxes, picking them up as Mad King radioed for some henchmen to help clear the room out. X-Ray had no idea how he was going to get out of this; he just hoped that Hilda and the rest of them will be able to find them before anything worse happens.


	2. From Allies to Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vav's mind is under complete control of Mad King's chip as they are taken to Mad King's warehouse by the docks. Mad King, Corpirate and Vav work together, discussing the plan but Vav quickly get's bored. Deciding that "talking" to X-Ray would be more fun. Will X-Ray be able to get through to Vav before the search party shows? Will the search party make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters done and posted back to back, enjoy.

                After the Mad King attached the chip to Vav, he and X-Ray were separated.  Corpirate leaving as Mad King untied X-Ray from the chair, keeping his hands chained behind his back as he was led out of the room by two of his henchmen. Before he left he saw Mad King untying Vav and him just standing there as he was dragged away, seemingly unaffected by the whole situation. When he left the room each henchman had a hold of each of his arms as they led him down the hall to the entrance to stairs to avoid a scene in the middle of the lobby. He was escorted out the back door and into a limo, getting shoved through the open door, landing on the floor of the backseat as the door was shut behind him. Once he got his bearings he managed to sit up only to see Corpirate sitting on the seat in front of him.

                “Hello X-Ray.” Corpirate said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey as the limo began moving, taking a turn out of the parking lot, onto the road.

                “What are you planning to do with Vav?” X-Ray asked as he backed up a bit, giving some space between him and Corpirate, tugging somewhat at the chain around his wrist, not giving up on trying to get out.

                “He’s the first candidate to try out Mad King’s new device. Once the trial seems tested enough we be planning to spread the chips throughout the city, taking control once again, and I’ll be one step closer to global domination.” Corpirate said as he took another sip of his whiskey as he smiled at X-Ray.

                “And let me guess, you’re moving us to a separate building to ride the test outs. I’m also assuming I’m next if it works. Too bad it’s not going to be getting that far.” X-Ray replied sure of himself as he continued to try and release himself. He was thankful now that they didn’t think twice about removing his mask; the radar system in it was being traced back to Hilda since Vav used their code word. So thankfully Hilda was tracking him to find out where they were going to be keeping them.

                “Ye seem certain that that be the case. I can assure ye that ye won’t be getting out of this.” Corpirate said sternly as he leaned in closer to X-Ray, his elbows resting on his knees. X-Ray leaned back to get away from him. He gave up on trying to free himself of the restraints. He seriously regretted not asking Hilda for something like Vav’s tie clip, that little laser would definitely come in handy now.

                “We have people who will know where to come looking. You will not get away with this.” X-Ray said as he sat up straight trying to show that he wasn’t going to let Corpirate intimidate him. Corpirate leaned back smiling, looking X-Ray over, almost sizing him up in a way.

                “Oh ye do don’t ye?” Corpirate asked taking another sip of his drink. X-Ray bit his tongue shutting up, thinking he’s blown his only chance of Hilda finding him. He went back to trying to get his hands free as Corpirate smirked to himself.

                “What are you going to do with us?” X-Ray asked as he tried to distract Corpirate from what he said. Corpirate took another sip of his drink before he began to speak.

                “We need Vav to do some things for us before the plan is all set to go. Once the chip proves satisfactory, ye be joining yer friend.” Corpirate said looking X-Ray in the eyes, suspicious of his mask. He moved his right arm to the door, pushing a small button on the side before returning his attention back to X-Ray. _Shit_ , X-Ray whispered under his breath as he heard his mask short out.

                “I knew there be something off with yer mask.” Corpirate said pulling it off of his face as a little line of smoke began to rise from the mask. Well there goes that idea, he thought to himself hoping Hilda might have some idea as to where they were going to be. Corpirate tossed the mask to the empty seat next to him as he took another sip of his drink as he leaned back into the seat, watching X-Ray the rest of the way to the new location. They drove for about 30 more minutes, finally coming to a stop, the smell of water making its way into X-Ray’s nostrils. So this new place was near the docks, maybe Corpirate or Mad King had a warehouse by the peers.

                The driver climbed out of the car, walking over to the back door, opening it for Corpirate. Corpirate grabbed X-Ray, pushing him out of the car first, grabbing a hold of one of his arms once he was also out. X-Ray saw a few black SUV’s parked in front of the building Corpirate was leading him to. He assumed Mad King must have taken Vav along just like the Corpirate did with him, assuming they made it here first. The henchmen who had driven them here opened the front door to the warehouse that was on the left side of the building. Corpirate pushed X-Ray through the door first, following behind him, the henchman following behind both of them. Once X-Ray was inside of the building, he got a good look at his surroundings.

                Mad King and Corpirate had several henchmen already working throughout the warehouse. Some guys in lab coats were standing around something that looked like a laser or tractor beam of some kind. Several large machines and inventions were strewn across the floor of the warehouse each  with their own group of scientists around them. Corpirate nudged X-Ray to move a bit faster as they made their way down a long hallway. On his right there was an open door that showed Vav and Mad King standing in the room talking over the table in the center of it. Corpirate grabbed him, making him continue down the hall, stopping about five doors away from the room with Mad King and Vav. The henchman who was behind them opened the door, Corpirate leading X-Ray into the room.

                The room was surrounded by silver, metal siding that covered the walls. There was one window at the far wall of the room but it was blocked off by metal bars on the outside of the window, effectively sealing off any exit opportunity he had there. There were some shelving units along the same wall as the window. A desk was up against the left wall along with a chair, a table and some chairs were seated in the center of the room. Corpirate shut the door as the henchman stood by it, blocking X-Ray from trying to run. Corpirate walked over grabbing a chair, dragging it off to the side, a few feet away from both the table and the wall on the left. Corpirate walked over to the shelving unit and grabbed a roll of tape off one of the shelves, making his way back over to the chair.

                “Why don’t ye take a seat X-Ray? I have a business matter to attend to, then I’ll be back.” Corpirate said gesturing his arm to the chair. X-Ray stood there for a moment, finally deciding to do what he said, deciding to hold off on making him mad till later. He sat down in the seat, Corpirate using the tape, wrapping it around X-Ray’s chest and the chair to make sure he stays put. He ripped the tape, placing the end over X-Ray before walking in front of him to tape his legs to the chair as well. Once he was done he set the roll of tape on the table as he walked back over to the door, motioning for the guard to step aside, leaving him and X-Ray alone in the room.

                Corpirate made his way back down the hall to the room where Mad King and Vav were in. This room had a huge table in the center of it with a map of the town laid out across the top of it. There was a monitor on the wall directly behind where they were standing. There was a table with a couple chairs on the left of the room. Most of the boxes on the right of the room were from Mad King’s lab back at Monarch Labs. Corpirate pulled up a chair next to the table on the left of the room, sitting down, so far impressed by how well Mad King’s device was working.

                “It won’t be too hard for me to convince the mayor for a meeting to talk about ‘more safety measures’ in the town.” Vav said as he pointed to town hall on the map, where the mayor was located. Mad King smiled, looking at Vav and how well the chip had worked at reprogramming his thinking.

                “Now remember, you’re going to have to make sure you act like not-chipped, regular Vav. We need to convince him that the new device ‘Hilda’ came up with is something we need to ‘protect’ the town from ‘more mind control threats’. Once we are sure about the functionality of the prototype then you can schedule another meeting to place one on him as well. Then the major will be in the palm of our hands.” Mad King said as he shot a glance over to the Corpirate as he pulled a cigar out of his suit pocket, lighting it. Vav shot him a glance as well before turning his attention back to Mad King.

                “How nice of you to finally join us Corpirate.” Vav said nonchalantly.

                “I take it X-Ray is all taken care of then?” Mad King asked as he stood up straight, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he turned to face the Corpirate with a smile.

                “Yes, he ain’t gonna be a problem. I see the chip is working, maybe a little too well with that attitude ye have there Vav.” Corpirate said as he took a drag of his cigar, the lit end burning brightly in the dim corner he was sat in.

                “Remember, he’s the trial run, we can fix the bugs later before the actual chips go out.” Mad King said walking his way over to Corpirate.

                “We almost had our location revealed on the way here. His mask had a tracking device. Its last signal went out about thirty minutes out. I destroyed it with the small EMP I had installed in my limo.” Corpirate said shooting a glance over to Vav, mildly suspicious. Mad King saw his expression and began to speak.

                “Anything he had on him he told me about and we had them removed and taken apart to get replaced with Monarch technology to prevent any tracking what’s-her-face could do.” Mad King said looking towards Vav who nodded back in agreeance with his statement. Corpirate relaxed a bit taking another drag from his cigar.

                “What do you have planned for X-Ray? I wanna get my hands on him.” Vav asked crossing his arms over his chest.

                “We can use him as bait for now. We need to track down Mogar because he could be a problem for us in the long run now that he joined up with what’s-her-face and the now separated duo. Since you said the last signal was received about thirty minutes out she will probably send him out to look for them. Once Mogar comes looking we take him down then chip them both, then the town will have no choice but to listen to us.” Mad King replied as Corpirate nodded, happy with the sound of his plan.

                “Since that’s the case I don’t see how it will be a problem if I rough him up a bit now.” The chip really filled his mind with their intentions, almost rewiring him completely to make him evil, to make him just a tool for them to use and exploit. They were going to use Vav as a weapon and he was very eager to let loose. A smile grew across both Mad King’s and Corpirate’s faces at his eagerness.

                “I don’t see why he can’t have a little fun now. The chip is working fine, plus the weaker X-Ray is now, the less he will try to fight back. His best friend beating the crap out of him will also break him down mentally, making it easier for the chip to take over.” Mad King said as he looked to Corpirate for confirmation, he nodded his head.

                “I’ll lead ye to the room.” Corpirate said as he stood up walking over to the door. Vav made his way around the table, following Corpirate down the hall to the room. Once they made their way to the door Corpirate opened it, letting Vav walk in before shutting the door behind him. Corpirate made his way down the hall back to the room with Mad King who was now over at the monitor in the room. Corpirate walked in shutting the door behind him as he made his way over to him. Mad King pulled up the camera feed to the room, the camera located in the front right corner of the room, looking directly at X-Ray and Vav. The driver was still in the room standing guard at the door waiting for further instructions. Vav unbuttoned his suit jacket, taking it off as he draped it on the back of one of the chairs around the table. X-Ray didn’t know how to react; he wasn’t sure but he had an idea as to what was about to happen.

                “You, henchman, untie him from the chair but leave his hands tied. I’m not fighting a man tied down to a chair. Also put his glasses on for him, they are in the suit pocket, there’s no point if he can’t see what’s happening.” Vav stated as the henchman walked over from the door to behind X-Ray as Vav rolled his shirt sleeves up.

                “No but you’ll fight one with his hands tied behind his back, so much for a fair fight.” X-Ray replied once the henchman was done cutting him free of the tape. He left his hands tied like Vav had said, pulling his glasses out of his pocket, putting them on for him as he made him stand up. He didn’t know how to get through to his friend, but the one thing he did know was this was going to hurt. He knew the first thing he had to do was find out if the chip has any weakness what so ever, realizing he might be a punching bag for a while.

                “X-Ray, I’m surprised you didn’t tell me how fun it was to be on the bad side. Knowing you, you must have loved kicking my arse last time.” Vav said as he took a swing, his fist connecting hard to X-Ray’s stomach, making him double over. X-Ray was hunched over, trying to catch his breath as Vav circled around him smiling.

                “No, I… I didn’t.” X-Ray managed to get out through pained breaths. He recalled his last fight with him, when his powers took over his mind. He hasn’t tried using them since, he was afraid too. He was scared he wasn’t going to be able to bring himself back if he tried again. Being back here held hostage by Mad King again was bad enough and now if he used them, he would use them against Vav, again. Vav stopped behind X-Ray, kicking him in the back of the knee, making him fall to the floor.

                “That’s a lie and you bloody know it. Once Mad King chips you too he’ll make you use your power again. Just use them X-Ray, you know you want to. I’m the _bad guy_ now, and you fight the bad guys remember.” Vav said as X-Ray let out a pained scream as he knelt in pain on the floor. So Vav is trying to get him to use his powers on him, why? Did he think that if he convinced him to that he would willingly give himself over to be used?

                “You’re not a bad guy Vav, it’s the chip.” X-Ray managed to say getting his breath back, his leg still throbbing. Vav laughed as he walked in front of him, punching him right in the face. X-Ray leaned to the side, spitting out the blood that pooled in his mouth from the punch.

                “You think it’s the chip that’s making me do this? The chip just made me realize that working with the bad guy is much easier than playing the good guy. You must have realized that last time when you joined the bad side, willingly might I add too.” Vav said as he rubbed his hand, realizing he hit him harder than he thought. Mad King and Corpirate exchanged a glance as they continued watching the monitor.

                “That’s not true, this isn’t you Vav. You always said that the bad guys need to be put in their place.” X-Ray said managing to stand up, looking him in the eyes. He was a bit wobbly from the punch to the face but he stood his ground. Vav chuckled as he shook his head before punching X-Ray a few more times in the stomach, making him fall back down to the ground. Vav knelt down grabbing X-Ray’s face by the chin making him look at him.

                “No this is me, just the unhinged version, the version that isn’t holding back. This me likes the power, something we never quite had as a duo. We were the laughingstock of the town, now we will be in control of it, we will be respected.” Vav said keeping eye contact with X-Ray. As much as it pained him he couldn’t deny that that was actually Vav talking, well the part of him who hates to be thought less of, X-Ray realizing that that’s why the chip was working. It played on his hunger for appreciation, to be liked, praised. He hated the shame they’d receive when things would go bad or they couldn’t stop a criminal from getting away. The chip made that feeling take over his mind, convincing him it’s better to be feared than loved, except he didn’t see it as feared in his mind.

                “Vav, you have to stop. This is the wrong way to go about getting people’s respect. They are going to fear you more than anything now.” X-Ray said trying to reach out to him as Vav let go of his face as he stood up, kicking him in the side, making him fall to the floor. Vav hesitated for a second before delivering another kick to X-Ray’s stomach. X-Ray was relieved to see the hesitation which meant he could still reach out to the real Vav, his friend who was trapped in his own mind.

                “This is exactly the right way; this is exactly what you thought last time. You could feel the power running through you; you didn’t want to give it up. I know, I was there.” Vav said looking down at his friend, lying on the floor in pain. X-Ray tried to get back up again but this time Vav stopped him by placing his foot in the center of his chest keeping him down.

                “No it’s not Vav, this isn’t the right way to do things and you know it. Listen to me Vav, as much as you think you want what he’s offering you, you don’t. It’s only a false hope he gave you to keep you under his thumb, keep you distracted from the bigger picture.” X-Ray said trying to knock some since into Vav. Vav pushed down harder on X-Ray’s chest with his foot before the pressure stopped, the pressure starting to lighten up a bit. X-Ray couldn’t believe it, was he actually getting through to him and passed the chip’s control on him. He removed his foot from the center of X-Ray’s chest, just standing there blank. Almost like because of this and the control the chip had on him it like shorted him out in a way. Mad King and Corpirate saw what happened, immediately leaving the room, going to the one where they were keeping X-Ray to separate the two of them before any further damage could be done to the chip’s control.

                “I think you’ve had your fun for now Vav.” Mad King said as he opened the door, walking over to him, pulling him away from X-Ray, the touch snapping him back to reality.

                “Come on, I was just getting started.” Vav pleaded, eager to continue as if he didn’t remember what just happened. Mad King raised an eyebrow as the Corpirate pulled X-Ray off the floor, sitting him back down in the chair just like before. Mad King walked Vav out of the room as the Corpirate grabbed the roll of tape, taping him back down to the chair, wrapping the tape around his chest and the chair, finishing by taping his legs to the chair. He knew that X-Ray’s words were going to be a problem so he torn a piece of tape off the roll, placing it over his mouth to keep his influence on Vav to a bare minimum. X-Ray shot him a glare as struggled in the chair, trying to free himself. Corpirate set the roll of tape back on the table before walking over to the henchman at the door. Corpirate leaned in close to the henchman’s ear, whispering something he couldn’t make out. The henchman just nodded in response as he opened the door for Corpirate.

                “It best be clear to ye that that was just a glitch with the chip, next time ye see him, it’ll be fixed, and you’ll be next. Mad King told me about ye, and ye will certainly be a useful business venture.” Corpirate said as he left the room, the henchman shutting it behind him, locking the door. X-Ray was worried about what was going to happen to Vav, what they were going to do to him to _fix_ the glitch so it didn’t happen again. He struggled, trying to free himself but it was useless. He knew he had to get out to free Vav but he was more concerned about the henchman who was slowly making his way over to him.

                “Boss said if you try anything to make sure to discourage you from trying again.” The henchman said, cracking his knuckles.

 

 

                                               ___________________________________________________________

 

 

                As Corpirate made his way to the room Mad King had taken Vav he heard a muffled scream coming from behind him. He must have tried something, the thought to himself as he smiled, walking into the room. Vav was seating in a chair, tied down to it, he looked to be unconscious as Mad King removed the chip from his neck, connecting it to the computer. He mumbled under his breath as the Corpirate pulled out another cigar, lighting it.

                “Ye know how to fix this right?” Corpirate asked as he made his way over to the computer and Mad King.

                “Yes, I just underestimated their emotional bond. I thought I fixed it since last time but no worries. All we have to do it just change its algorithm to where the brain doesn’t register the input causing the output we saw.” Mad King said as he changed the chips settings in the computer. Once he was done, he removed the chip from the computer, attaching it back to Vav’s neck.

                “We should be good now, just have to wait for him to wake up.” Mad King said as he walked over to the door, leaving him to wake up on his own as him and Corpirate left the room to go check on how their other device was coming along. Leaving X-Ray behind with the henchman, separated from Vav, unsure whether or not help was on the way and if it would get here before it’s too late. He didn’t want to be used as Mad King’s pawn again, making him use his abilities, controlling him with the chip. He hoped the search party would be arriving soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for for just happened, more plot developement, yay. Again feedback and comments are always welcome.


	3. Bear Necessities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vav meets up with the mayor just like Mad King said, but on his way back he meets some company. Mogar follows him back getting into a fight with Vav and Vav having to return with bad news. Corpirate gets mad saying Mad King needs to do something about it leaving them alone. Mad King takes care of it making sure Vav won't let it happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the first smut chapter of this story.

                Since Hilda received the distress signal she had been working hard to track down X-Ray and Vav. She had Mogar searching all over where she received the last signal from X-Ray’s mask. As much as she hated them sometimes she was worried about them. Her equipment had been compromised and now even Vav’s gear was nonfunctioning as well. She had managed to finally gain access to every security camera in the city, hoping she could spot something that told her where they were. She was also trying to locate and find out if either the Corpirate or Mad King had some property around the area where she last received the signal, but so far nothing proved useful. She jumped when she heard someone open the door, grabbing for her faithful giant taser that was next to her on her desk, aiming it at the door.

                “Back off freak, you ain’t getting me today.” Hilda said, watching as the door fully opened revealing Mogar.

                “It’s Mogar, relax.” He said as he walked in the door, placing his sword back in its sheath. Hilda took a breath of relief, placing her taser back on the desk as she got back to scanning the cameras.

                “Did you find anything useful with the last coordinates I gave you?” She asked as she switched over to some cameras that were by the warehouses on the pier.

                “Nothing, no sign of either the blue one or the green one. Mogar is starting to get worried.” Mogar said as a small look of worry grew across his face. Hilda clenched her fist, bringing it down hard onto the top of the desk.

                “Goddamn it, Mad King. Where did you take them?” She asked as she saw a blue blur leaving one of the cameras on the screen. She found the next camera angle and her mouth dropped in shock. It was Vav, just walking down the street in his uniform, like nothing had happened.

                “Mogar.” She said, calling him over as she tracked Vav to the next camera, he was making his way into the downtown area.

                “Vav. Where is he?” He asked, watching the cameras with Hilda.

                “He’s on Main St., looks like he might be heading to town hall for some reason.” She said as she switch to the camera that was on one of the columns of town hall, watching him as he walked up the stairs, into the building.

                “Mogar’s going.” Mogar said as he went to leave for the door before Hilda grabbed his arm, stopping him. She handed him a communicator looking him in the eyes.

                “Put this in your ear and keep a safe distance from him. I know we are trying to save him but his behavior doesn’t make since. Mad King and Corpirate probably did something to him and I can’t afford to lose you too with both of them gone. Tell me everything that you see, follow him and figure out where he returns to because that’s probably where everyone else is.” Hilda said as Mogar put the communicator in his ear.

                “Mogar promises to stay safe.” He said before exchanging one last glance with Hilda before he left out the door.

 

 

                                               _______________________________________________________

 

 

                Mogar jumped from building to building, trying to make it to town hall as fast as he could. Hilda warned him to not get to close to him so once he was about a building away he tried to find a good vantage point to listen to what was happening. He saw Vav and the mayor walk by a window that just so happen to have a tree near it that Mogar could hide in. He jumped down into the tree, hiding himself in some foliage on a branch high up in the tree, watching them talking through the window.

                “Mogar can’t hear anything.” Mogar said over the communicator.

                “One second. That better?” Hilda said as she focused the communicator to pick up only the frequencies of Vav’s and the mayor’s voice.

                “Better.” Mogar replied, listening to what they were discussing.

 

 

                “So you’re saying Hilda came up with a new invention to help protect the town from anymore mind control threats, as you put it?” The mayor stated, raising an eyebrow a bit confused about the whole thing.

                “Well you see Mayor, since Mad King is back out and the Corpirate has already teamed up with him once before to try and control everyone; if he tries to do it again, they won’t be able to control the town with the help of the chips.” Vav said trying to win the mayor over, trying to act as normal as he could.

                “Oh dear, we don’t want that.” The mayor said, putting his hand over his mouth in worry.

                “Well because of this new invention we won’t have to worry about it. Everyone will be safe from harm.” Vav said as he put his hands on his hips, raising his head high, showing his confidence in the device.

                “Well I suppose you’re right. I think we have a deal, uhh, what’s your name again?” The mayor asked as he shook Vav’s hand.

                “It’s Vav, mayor.” Vav replied back a little disheartened.

                “Well then, Vav we have a deal.” The mayor said shaking his hand again before making his way back over to his desk.

                “We will have another meeting soon, and I’ll bring you the prototype so you can see for yourself what it does. Then with your approval we will start distributing them to the citizens of the town.” Vav said as the mayor nodded going back to doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper on his desk.

                “What’s a four letter word for someone who is not fully aware of the scheme at hand? I’ve been stuck on this one all day.” The Mayor asked with a quizzical look on his face before Vav made his way to the door.

                “Try pawn maybe?” Vav offered back, unsure before leaving.

                “It fits, thank you Vav.” Mayor replied going back to the puzzle. Vav smiled before leaving, shutting the door behind him before he let out a sigh, a smirk crawling across his face.

                “Oh mayor, if only you knew the irony in that.” Vav said as he walked down the hallway, leaving through the double doors at the end.

               

 

                “You get anything Mogar?” Hilda asked as she watched him jump back on top of the building next to the town hall watching as Vav left, making his way back to the sidewalk, going left back down the street.

                “Mogar knows their plan. Use chips on whole city. Vav said it was your invention, about protecting town from mind control, Mogar says otherwise.” Mogar said as he jumped to the next roof, watching where Vav was heading, making sure to keep his distance.

                “So they are going to try the whole mind control thing again? Those bastards are even using me as the fall guy.” Hilda said as she also kept an eye on both Mogar and Vav on the camera feeds up on her monitor in her lab. Mogar jumped to the next building, keeping his eyes on Vav, noticing a black dot on the back of his neck.

                “Mogar found out why Vav is acting unusual. Mad King already chipped him.” Mogar said as he looked to see where Vav went, noticing he was heading back towards the pier. Mogar jumped off the last building, landing in an alley. He peaked out seeing Vav turn down behind one of the many warehouses on the pier.

                “You have company.” Mad King said over Vav’s ear piece as him and Corpirate watched from his computer monitor in the warehouse.

                “I know. He’s been trailing me since I left town hall. I’ll handle it.” Vav said as he took a sharp turn down an alley between two of the warehouses. Mogar followed him, heading into the alley only to find he had disappeared. Mogar raised an arm, grabbing the hilt of his sword, waiting to draw it. He heard a noise behind him, turning around just as Vav punched him in the stomach before he spun around, kicking him down the length of the alley into a brick wall. Mogar stood up, drawing his sword, looking at Vav.

                “Mogar does not wish to fight you, only help you.” Mogar said still in a defensive position, watching every move Vav made.

                “Too bad, because I wanna fight.” Vav said as he charged for Mogar, pulling something out of his over undies. Mogar swung his sword, not aiming to hurt him, just keep him at a distance. Vav put his free hand up, using his slow mo on Mogar’s sword as he made his way behind him. Mogar broke the hold Vav had on him with the slow mo, turning around, grabbing Vav’s hand, Mogar seeing the chip he tried to put on him. Mogar growled as he crushed the chip with his hand, dropping the pieces to the ground.

                “Damn it all.” Vav said, disappointed that he failed what he was supposed to do. Mad King certainly wasn’t going to be happy that he failed his task. Mogar punched Vav in the gut, sending him backwards.

                “Vav tried to betray Mogar!” Mogar shouted as he went to swing his sword down. Vav reacted fast using his slow mo, stopping him as he moved out of the way. Once he was clear he released his hold, Mogar’s sword hitting the pavement below him. Mogar realized Vav had moved but before he could get another hit on him, Vav’s foot connected with his face, sending him down to the ground. Mogar laid there on the ground dazed for a few moments, Vav taking this opportunity to get out of there before he snapped out of it. He didn’t want to but he had to, he crushed the chip and without it Mogar overpowers him too much on his own. Once Mogar snapped out of it, he looked around for Vav, seeing he was nowhere to be found. He stood up, rubbing his head as he put his sword back in the sheath.

                “Mogar, are you okay? What happened?” Hilda asked over the communicator, concerned.

                “Mogar is fine, but Vav got away. He had a chip but I destroyed it.” Mogar said as he knelt down, looking at the pieces.

                “Pick it up, even if you broke it, it might still be useful in figuring out how to stop them and get Vav and X-Ray back.” Hilda said, hoping that she could recover what she needed from it and figure out how to stop Mad King and Corpirate. Mogar picked up the pieces, putting them in his pouch before he stood up.

                “Mogar is on his way back.” Mogar said as he jumped on to the roof making his way back to Hilda’s.

 

 

                                               ________________________________________________________

 

 

                “He let him get away! Not only that they have an idea on where we are now.” Corpirate shouted as he paced around the room as Mad King stood by the monitor, exiting out of the cameras. He made his way over to the table in the center of the room that had their plans on it as Corpirate continued.

                “Something has to be done, failure will not be tolerated.” Corpirate replied as he pulled out a cigar, lighting it as he pulled out his cell phone.

                “I understand, I agree with you. Vav will be dealt with. We may have to move again seeing as this place in probably compromised by now. I have another building we could use; it was an expansion for Monarch Labs on the other side of town located near the edge of the city. If you feel we need to move than we can start packing everything now and begin the moving process again.” Mad King replied, his arms behind his back as he waited for Corpirate’s response.

                “Yes, I do feel the need. I won’t be havin’ them stopping me this time. Start getting everything ready, I’m going to go ahead to the new location and make sure we don’t have followers.” Corpirate said as he walked out the door, bumping into Vav on the way out. Corpirate gave him a dirty look as he made his way passed him, making his way to the front door. Vav entered the room unsure how to feel, he knew he had screwed up the plan, costing them a lot of time and effort. Mad King saw him enter but he stayed quiet as he continued to put things that he just unpacked back into the boxes that were still in the room.

                “I’m sorry Mad King; I thought I had him when I went to put the chip on him.” Vav’s apology appeared to fall on deaf ears when Mad King didn’t reply; he didn’t even look at him. Vav had a gut feeling that he was going to get punished, he just didn’t know how. He would just rather Mad King telling him what it will be rather that just standing there in silence.  Once Mad King had finished packing the box he looked at Vav, his glare making him feel uneasy.

                “He got away. Not only that, he knows this location. We have to move again because of you. Do you think sorry is going to cut it? You’re lucky you are useful to us otherwise I would kill you right now and move on with my day.” Mad King said sternly as he made his way over to Vav, arms crossed in front of his chest. The anger and disappointment in his voice made Vav want to physically shrink down.

                “I’m sorry Ryan. Please forgive me, it won’t happen again.” Vav said feeling sorry for what he did, he didn’t mean to let it happen, he just made a wrong move. Mad King raised an eyebrow at Vav, seeing how apologetic he was. He couldn’t help but be impressed by how well the chip was working; the real Vav would never have said that.

                “You call me _Sir_ , Vav. You’re right it won’t happen again, I’ll make sure of it.” Mad King said as he grabbed Vav by the wrist, leading him out of the room and down the hall. Mad King pulled him down the hall to a flight of stairs at the end of the hall, going up to the next level. They walked passed two rooms before Mad King stopped, opening the door on the left. Mad King pulled him into the room shutting and locking the door behind them. Vav assumed this was Mad King’s room in the warehouse. The walls were dark green and the floor was a dark brown wood. There was a bed in the back right corner of the room with a quilt that matched the color of the walls, Vav seeing a trunk at the foot of the bed. There was a desk on the left wall with a chair, along with a bookcase against the same wall; on the right side was a dresser and another door.

                “I’ll make you prove to me how sorry you are.” Mad King said, his voice was low and gravelly which made a shiver run up Vav’s spine as he got closer to him. Mad King placed a hand in the center of Vav’s chest, pushing him further into the room until his back met the far wall of the room, near the bed. Mad King began biting at Vav’s neck, leaving a hickey or two. Vav gasped at the sudden movement, a small groan making its way passed Vav’s lips. As Mad King continued sucking on Vav’s neck, his hands began to wonder elsewhere. His hands slowly trailed down Vav’s chest, making their way to his hips, pulling his body closer to him. Vav took this opportunity to do the same to Mad King but as soon as his hands made contact with his body, Mad King grabbed him by the wrists, stopping him.

                “No Vav, you’re being punished remember? You need to make it up to me, and then maybe you’ll get rewarded.” Mad King said as he pulled Vav’s arms over his head, holding his wrists together with one hand as he continued to bite and suck at his neck. Mad King’s free hand went back to roaming over Vav’s body, Vav struggling somewhat against Mad King’s grip. Mad King slowly pecked little kisses along Vav’s neck and jawline before he met his lips. As their tongues danced together Mad King’s free hand made its way to Vav’s quickly hardening erection. Vav let out a moan as Mad King’s hand palmed at his clothed member. Vav couldn’t deny it; this whole situation was definitely doing the trick, getting him all hot and bothered. Mad King was _very_ pleased with how well the chip was working, knowing that it drew from his actual desires and emotions, just reworking how he would react to them.

                “Ryan…” Vav moaned into the kiss, his hips bucking forward into the touch. Mad King broke the kiss, smirking to himself as he looked at what a mess Vav had become beneath him. He was flustered, pulling half-assedly at Ryan’s grip on his wrists. Ryan’s smirk quickly changed into a look of hunger, like a predator stalking his prey. He let go of his grip on Vav taking a few steps back from him.

                “I thought I told you to call me Sir.” Ryan said assertively as he looked at Vav, crossing his arms over his chest. Vav stood there quietly for a moment before finally replying.

                “Sorry, Sir.” Vav said, a small smile spreading across Ryan’s face.

                “That’s better. Now, get undressed.” Ryan said commandingly before he walked over to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Vav did what he said, taking his uniform off, setting it on the floor before standing back up, full mast in his birthday suit. Ryan returned with a few items from the trunk, setting them on the bed. He picked up a piece of rope, making his way over to Vav.

                “Turn around.” Ryan’s voice was assertive, sending a shiver through his whole body, making his erection twitch at the words. Ryan pulled Vav’s arms behind his back, tying the rope around his wrists tightly, Vav tugging at the binds once he was done. He loved the feeling of the rope, the rough surface digging into his skin whenever he struggled against it. Ryan made his way back over to the bed picking up a wide piece of black silk. He made his way back over to Vav placing the silk ribbon over his eyes, using it as a blindfold as he tied the ends together behind his head. The silk was cool against his skin as he felt Ryan’s hands returning to his body, goosebumps beginning where his hands touched his skin. Ryan’s hands made their way over Vav’s chest as he began kissing at his neck again, earning a whimper from him as Ryan’s hand brushed over Vav’s erection.

                “Someone is enjoying their punishment a little too much.” Ryan said as he pulled away once more, making his way back to the bed. Vav’s cheeks grew red at the statement as he stood there waiting anxiously to see what was going to happen to him. Ryan picked up another piece of silk as he made his way in front of Vav placing a hand around his member, gathering the pre cum from the tip as he slowly began stroking him. Vav’s hips bucked forward as a moan escaped his lips. Ryan gave a few more pumps before he removed his hand, letting the silk ribbon brush against his sensitive member. Vav gasped at the feeling as Ryan tied it around the base of his member, just tight enough to prevent any chance of release from happening. Ryan grabbed him by the arm, leading him over to the bed, bending him over it.

                “Spread your feet.” Vav did what he was told as Ryan grabbed two more pieces of rope, tying Vav’s legs to the legs of the bed to keep him in place. Vav rested his chin on the bed as he pulled at his new restraints, testing them out. Ryan picked up a riding crop off the bed, running the leather loop down the center of Vav’s back. Vav took in a deep breath as he felt the leather make its way down his back, leaving momentarily only to feel it running over his ass and down his thighs.

                “I’m going to give you twenty strikes with the crop, five on each thigh then five on each cheek. You will count every one of the hits, understood?” Ryan said as he stopped the crop on the bottom of Vav’s right thigh. Vav pulled lightly at the rope around his wrist as he let out a small moan.

                “Yes Sir.” Vav replied as he moved his hands to the side to avoid any chance of his hands getting hit in the process.

                “Good.” Ryan said as he placed the first strike on Vav’s thigh, earning a breathy moan from Vav.

                “One. Two. Three. Four. Five.” Vav called out after every hit, the crack from the leather stinging his thigh with every strike. Once Ryan was done he ran his hand over the red marks that began to grow on his thigh, soothing the burn somewhat. Once he felt Vav relax beneath him he switched over to the other thigh.

                “Again.” He said as he delivered another strike on his left thigh, making Vav jump beneath him.

                “Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” Vav replied, numbering every hit he got just like Ryan said. He knew he had messed up, he deserved this, he needed to be punished, and he liked it. Ryan ran his hands over the reddening marks once again before running the crop over his ass slowly, making Vav’s member twitch. Ryan struck him with the crop again.

                “Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.” Vav was shivering from the sting after every hit. His body tensed up, Ryan noticing this. He bent down placing kisses along Vav’s shoulders and back, calming him down.

                “Just five more then you’re done, and seeing as you’ve been so good you will be rewarded.” Ryan said leaving one last kiss on his shoulder before Vav felt the pressure of his body leave him, feeling the riding crop resting against his right ass cheek.

                “Thank you Sir. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty.” Vav replied as the last five strikes were delivered. Vav breathed a sigh of relief, feeling Ryan’s hand rubbing all the marks he had left on him. Ryan sat the riding crop back down on the bed as Vav readjusted himself on the bed, resting his head on the side. Ryan picked up a small bottle of lube as he walked behind Vav. He opened the bottle, pouring some in his fingers, slicking them up. He set the bottle down on Vav’s back as he began tracing small circles around Vav’s entrance, teasing him a little as his other hand rested on his hip. Vav let out a moan as he felt one finger slip in, slowly moving in and out.

                “Please Sir.” Vav said as he felt a second finger enter him, slowly gaining speed as they searched for the bundle of nerves.

                “Please what?” Ryan asked as he added a third finger, hitting the bundle of nerves making Vav let out a loud moan as he prepped him.

                “Please fuck me, Sir.” Vav said as Ryan continued to hit the bundle of nerves on every thrust. Ryan smirked as he slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Vav’s ass. Ryan began to remove his kilt, letting it fall to the floor, revealing his already hard erection. He picked the bottle up off of Vav’s back, pouring some more in his hand, setting the bottle on the bed. He began stroking himself, slicking his member up. He lined himself up with Vav, pressing the tip of his member against Vav’s entrance, slowly pushing himself in, allowing Vav to adjust to his size. He pushed himself all the way in once Vav had relaxed, one of his hands grabbing the rope around Vav’s wrists as he began to thrust his hips. Vav let out a moan once Ryan began to pick up speed, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making his member twitch, straining against the ribbon tied around it.

                As Ryan continued to thrust into him his free hand made its way to Vav’s hair, gripping tightly, pulling his head back. Vav let out another moan at the force, pre cum dripping from the tip of his member as Ryan continued to pound into his ass. He let out a whimper, his erection straining for release from the sensations. Ryan smirked as he let go of his grip in Vav’s hair, his hand making its way to Vav’s member. He stoked it agonizingly slowly as Vav pleaded beneath him, struggling as Ryan continued to pound into him.

                “Please may I cum Sir?” Vav begged under Ryan as he slowly picked up his pace around Vav’s member as he started thrusting into him harder and harder.

                “Have you learned your lesson?” Ryan asked as he began stoking Vav in time with his thrusts making him go crazy.

                “Yes Sir! Please may I cum?” Vav asked unable to take this anymore, all the sensations causing his mind to go hazy. Ryan untied the ribbon from his member, placing it on the bed. Ryan left his member alone as he continued thrusting into Vav, beginning to get close himself.

                “You will cum when I say.” Ryan said as he began thrusting faster, his hand returning back to Vav’s member, beginning to stroke him again. Vav bit his lip as he tried to fight the urge, not wanting to upset Ryan again. Once Ryan felt himself get close he picked up his pace on Vav’s member.

                “You can cum.” Ryan said as Vav screamed out Ryan’s name as he released himself over the bed and Ryan’s hand, the tightness of his hole causing Ryan to reach his climax as well, releasing himself inside Vav. Ryan slowly stroked Vav through his finish as he slowly pulled out of him. Ryan removed his hand as Vav laid there, breathing heavily as he came down from the rush. Ryan pulled his kilt up, picking up a small towel off the bed, cleaning Vav up before he began untying his legs. Ryan helped him stand up as he began untying his wrists, setting the rope on the bed. He removed the blindfold, Vav slowly letting his eyes readjust to the room as Ryan returned everything back to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He picked Vav’s uniform up off the floor, walking over to him.

                “You learned your lesson; now let’s get you cleaned up.” Ryan said as he led him over to the door on the right, leading him into the bathroom. Ryan was pleased that Vav now knew his true place in his plan as he began running a nice, warm bath for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment, feedback is welcome.


	4. Between A Rock and A Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad King manages to do a little research on X-Ray, combing through his old file on him, finding out something he over looked last time. He had both his ultimate weapon and ultimate downfall with him the whole time. All he had to do now was just convince X-Ray to work with him again, fairly simple right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in all honesty this chp could have gone anywhere, but I decided to take it down this road instead.

                It had been two days since they changed locations again, moving to the other Monarch Labs building on the other side of town. It was a failed expansion attempt; after Mad King was arrested the project was shut down. With him back out he could continue and while doing so, use this place as a way to hide their operations. Hilda and Mogar will come looking for the place by the pier again only to find it empty once more. Once Corpirate checked to make sure the place was not under observation by anyone he came back to let Mad King know. When Mad King gave him the go ahead, the Corpirate took X-Ray with him as he returned to the building leaving Vav with Mad King.

Once they made the hour journey back to the building, X-Ray was brought to the basement level of the building. The room he was locked in had cement walls and no windows. The only light in the room coming from a light on the ceiling and two lamps, one against the wall to the left, the other against the wall to the right. There was a twin bed against the back left corner of the room, a small square table and two chairs were located in the front right corner of the room. The walls were bare aside from the metal rings that hung at various heights on the wall on the left. Attached to one of the metal rings that hung at floor level was a coil of chain, a shackle to keep him from escaping he thought.

                Seeing as now he was sitting on the floor against the wall, shackle around his ankle he was right. Once Corpirate brought him to the room, he changed the chain that was around his wrists to a pair of handcuffs, being tighten slightly too much, cutting into his wrists whenever he tried to struggle. He also left the piece of tape over his mouth making sure his words wouldn’t sway anyone, Corpirate aware of his manipulation powers from what Mad King had told him. X-Ray had the same ability as Mad King, along with an ability of his own that came with it; telekinesis. Mad King and Corpirate now knew that X-Ray’s ability might be an issue with their mind control chips, his manipulation ability powerful enough to short circuit the device itself, which was evident from when Vav “talked” to X-Ray. Mad King and Corpirate were now aware to this, which is why Corpirate left X-Ray silenced. The only problem was that X-Ray didn’t know what Mad King and Corpirate did, he knew about the telekinesis but not about the manipulation thing. He didn’t know that he was the weapon Hilda and Mogar needed to stop this but Mad King had figured it out.

                In those same two days that X-Ray was locked up Mad King was combing through his file he had on X-Ray from last time. Mad King read through all the logs from the experiments he had done with him. He had found his ultimate weapon and simultaneously his ultimate downfall. X-Ray’s abilities allowed him control over such mind control devices, which was why he was able to get through to Vav, his power overriding the chip’s control, shorting it out. If he had kept going he would have bypassed its control, releasing Vav. If Mad King managed to get X-Ray on _his_ side, his ability could also be used to control all of the chips, just making them a transmitter. X-Ray would have control over everyone who had a chip. He just didn’t know how this design was going to work on X-Ray, with his abilities he might not be able to be controlled by it, and if not they don’t know what would happen to him if it didn’t work on him. He knew he couldn’t risk it without knowing what would happen. He would have to perform some more tests on X-Ray, which would make them have to postpone their plan for a while longer.

                One thing Mad King could do was use Vav in his tests. With Vav having the chip on him, he could send him in and see what X-Ray’s abilities are really capable of and if he can actually break the control the chip had over its subject. He would keep X-Ray locked in the room, and every couple of days he would send Vav in to test him and his power until he knew what he was up against. Either that or it would just wear him out eventually. Vav would have to keep doing what he was doing, trying to get X-Ray to use his powers again.

X-Ray was mainly left alone those two days, the last person he saw being one of their henchmen who would feed him and lead him to the bathroom. X-Ray was worried about Vav, about what they were doing to him. He knew if he used his powers he could get out but he didn’t want to, afraid that once he did he would be used by them again, forced to have to use them against Vav again. X-Ray tried to get out of his restraints, but gave up after the first day because the cuffs were cutting into him, making his wrists bleed. His attention was turned to the door, hearing it unlock.

                “Hello X-Ray.” Mad King said as he entered the room, shutting it behind him. He returned the key to his pocket, X-Ray seeing the folder that he held in his arm, across his chest and the small duffle bag he was carrying on his shoulder. X-Ray adjusted himself against the wall, sitting up. Mad King looked him over as he set the small duffle bag on the table; he was still in his suit from the masquerade party, minus the suit jacket. He leaned his head against the wall as he straightened out his leg that had the shackle on it, dragging the chain across the floor while his other leg was bent, keeping his balance. He mumbled something behind the tape that Mad King took as a hello. Mad King grabbed one of the chairs by the table, dragging it over to X-Ray, a few feet away from him. Mad King bent down, removing the tape from X-Ray’s mouth.

                “What do you want?” X-Ray asked as he looked at him, watching him sit down in the chair, opening the folder in his lap. He flipped through a couple pages before he stopped, placing the folder on X-Ray’s lap.

                “You, but I already have that. Why don’t you read that and find out why it’s a good thing for me, but a bad thing for you.” Mad King replied as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. X-Ray was hesitant but he eventually looked down at the folder, realizing it was the folder that Mad King had on him from last time, seeing all of the old experiment logs from his training sessions with Mad King on his powers. Mad King had flipped to one page specifically; it was a description of his abilities. His eyes grew wide as he remembered what Mad King had first said to him about this, yes he had telekinesis but Mad King had specifically said manipulation ability. The thought finally hitting him, that’s why Mad King needs him and why Vav was pushing him to use his powers, he could control people’s minds like Mad King.

                “So that’s why you had Vav try to get me to use my powers.” X-Ray said as Mad King took the file back, setting it on his lap as he closed it.

                “No actually, that was all him. He must have had prior knowledge and when the chip took control he already figured out which course of action to take. Nice to know we have someone like that on our team.” Mad King said as he watched X-Ray, a look of anger slowly growing across his face. He shifted his position again; trying to struggle against the handcuffs again but he gave up, the wounds around them still very fresh.

                “I’m not going to use my powers and you aren’t going to make me. You saw what I did to the chip earlier. You don’t know what will happen this time if you try to chip me too because of that. When we got out last time Vav stopped doing whatever it was that he did that halted my powers so they have been growing, but I haven’t touched them since. Trying to chip me may be a bad thing.” X-Ray said as he pushed himself off the wall, leaning towards Mad King, a small smirk growing across his mouth. Mad King glared at him as he leaned in closer to X-Ray, copying him.

                “Yes, I have considered that option, which is why I plan on doing a series of tests to find out what would happen and the extent of your ability.” Mad King said as he leaned back in the chair with a smile growing across his face. X-Ray leaned back against the wall, a hint of worry washing over him.

                “I told you I’m not going to use my powers.” X-Ray said sure that they couldn’t do anything to him because they were unsure of the outcome. Mad King let out a chuckle at his statement.

                “Oh but you will, it may take a while but you will. As long as we have Vav that is. He likes working with us; he’s a very _subservient_ partner.” Mad King said with a smirk as he made eye contact with X-Ray. X-Ray could feel the rage boiling inside of him.

                “What did you do to him?” X-Ray asked as he began struggling again, trying to ignore the pain as he tried to slip his hands free of the cuffs.

                “I just showed him his place.” Mad King said as he smirked again after his statement. X-Ray felt helpless, unable to stop Mad King from doing what he wants with Vav seeing as he has control over his mind. He stopped struggling against the cuffs, his wrists hurting too much. He was sure his wrists were bleeding again from it, feeling the bead of blood trailing down his hand.

                “You won’t get away with this.” X-Ray said as he sat there on the floor, hoping he knew how he was going to get out of this. They had moved locations so any hope of Hilda knowing where they are was useless. The only way for him to get out was to use his powers and if he did that he would be helping them to figure out how to control him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he used his power he would be doing exactly what they wanted him to, if he didn’t his partner would continue to be used as a pawn in their scheme, Mad King doing whatever he wanted to with him without X-Ray being able to stop it.

                “Oh but I already have X-Ray. If you don’t do what I say I’ll continue to do what I please with Vav.” Mad King replied as he stood up bringing the chair back over to the table, holding on to the file with his free hand as X-Ray managed to stand up. He walked as far as he could with the shackle around his ankle, trying to make his way over to Mad King. He didn’t make it too far, only making it as far as the middle of the room. Mad King turned around from placing the folder on the table and setting the chair back down, making his way over to X-Ray, stopping about a foot away from him.

                “What are you going to do X-Ray? In case you forgot your hands are cuffed behind your back and you are shackled to a wall, if I took a step back you wouldn’t even be able to head-butt me,” Mad King said as he walked back over to the table, unzipping the duffle bag, pulling out a spider gag, holding it in his left hand as he made his way back over to X-Ray. X-Ray was silent as he thought about his options, none of them looking good.

                “Fuck you.” X-Ray said as Mad King grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling back hard enough, forcing X-Ray to get down on his knees. He let out a cry at the force, wincing in pain. Mad King pulled his hair back again, X-Ray letting out another pained scream, Mad King taking the opportunity to place the ring in his mouth. He released his grip on X-Ray’s hair as he secured the straps behind his head so he couldn’t spit it out. Once he was sure it was tight enough he walked back over to the door, locking it before making his way back over to the table. He grabbed two pieces of rope making his way back over to X-Ray. He tried to get back up, to get away from him but Mad King placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down.

                “Stay still and play nice or I’ll continue to do what I please with Vav.” Mad King said as he made his way behind X-Ray, kneeling down. X-Ray stayed still, not wanting to test him, remembering what happened last time. He considered the idea that maybe it was better Mad King did this to him instead of Vav. Mad King set one of the pieces of rope down as he began tying the other around X-Ray’s ankles, making sure he couldn’t get up. Once he was done and satisfied with the tautness of the rope he grabbed the other piece off the floor. He tied one end around the rope on his ankles, knotting it off. He wrapped the other end around the chain on the handcuffs, pulling it tightly, tying that end around the rope on his ankles also, knotting the end. Mad King stood up making his way back in front of X-Ray as he struggled, testing the binds. His hands were almost touching his heels, he wouldn’t be able to get up or fight back even if he wanted too.

                “Seeing you like this though makes me want to reconsider that.” Mad King said as he stared hungrily down at X-Ray. X-Ray gave him a dirty look as he struggled, mumbling something through the gag that Mad King couldn’t quite make out. Mad King smirked as his hands made their way to his kilt as they began to undo his belt. Once the buckle was undone his kilt slowly fell from his hips, revealing his hard erection. He began pumping himself as his free hand made its way back into X-Ray’s hair. He gave himself a few more good strokes before he lined his member up with X-Ray’s mouth. He pushed himself in slowly, the warmth of X-Ray’s mouth feeling nice against his member. He began picking up his pace, the tip of his member hitting the back of X-Ray’s throat with every thrust.

                “You are mine whether you like it or not. You will help me whether you like it or not. Remember I have Vav and if you don’t I’ll doing something worse to him.” Mad King said as he placed his other hand in X-Ray’s hair as well, holding him in place as he continued to thrust himself into X-Ray’s mouth. X-Ray closed his eyes, swirling his tongue around Mad King’s dick to try and get this over with faster. Mad King smirked as he forced himself all the way into X-Ray’s mouth, holding his position for a few seconds. X-Ray tried to pull away but Mad King’s grip in his hair made it impossible. X-Ray let out a choked moan, Mad King pulling himself out, allowing X-Ray to catch his breath. He coughed as Mad King smirked at him as he watched the saliva and pre cum mix slowly drip down the corner of his mouth.

                “I’m just getting started.” Mad King said as he realigned himself with X-Ray’s mouth, pushing himself back in. X-Ray grabbed at the rope that kept his hands and ankles tied together as Mad King began increasing his speed. As much as X-Ray tried to fight it he could feel himself growing hard in his pants, his body betraying him. Mad King pushed himself all the way into X-Ray’s mouth again, keeping his grip tight in his hair to stop X-Ray from pulling off. Mad King held it a little longer, watching X-Ray pull against the restraints. Mad King finally pulled out releasing his grip on X-Ray as he coughed again, regaining his breath. Mad King watched as a string of saliva dripped down his reddened lips, making its way down his chin. Mad King grabbed his hair again, making him look back up. He placed his member back in X-Ray’s mouth as his thrusts began to pick up speed. X-Ray let out a moan which made Mad King’s member twitch, making him thrust faster into his mouth.

                “This time I’m going to cum, and you’re going to swallow it.” Mad King said as he kept his pace, his hands tight in X-Ray’s hair as he continued to fuck his mouth. X-Ray prepared himself as Mad King’s pace began to quicken. Mad King could feel himself getting close, getting in a few more thrusts before he pushed himself all the way in one last time. X-Ray almost choking on his release, swallowing it all as Mad King gave a few more thrusts, riding his orgasm out before he pulled out. His lips were reddened and there was a string of saliva and cum that dripped down the corner of his mouth, landing on his shirt. X-Ray sat back on his legs and he hung his head down pulling against his restraints again. He tried to adjust the gag in his mouth, his jaw starting to hurt a bit from being forced open. Mad King pulled his kilt up, buckling his belt as he looked at the tent X-Ray had in his pants.

                “Someone enjoyed themselves.” Mad King said as he knelt down palming at X-Ray’s clothed erection. X-Ray tried to hold back the moan he let out but it didn’t work. Mad King smirked as he unzipped X-Ray’s pants, freeing his member from his boxers. Mad King brought his hand up to X-Ray’s chin, gathering some of the saliva that was dripping from his mouth, returning his hand back to X-Ray’s member. He began pumping, causing another moan to make its way out of X-Ray. Mad King picked up his pace, the moans from X-Ray growing closer and closer together. Mad King’s free hand made its way back into X-Ray’s hair, pulling his head back as his pace grew faster and faster. X-Ray could feel himself growing closer to his orgasm, pulling at his restraints as Mad King pulled his hair again. X-Ray let out a loud moan as Ryan pumped him faster, X-Ray releasing himself over Mad King’s hand and his own pants. Mad King stood up, keeping his grip in his hair, placing his other hand in front of X-Ray’s mouth.

                “Clean up your mess.” Mad King said as he brought his hand closer, X-Ray waited a few seconds before sticking his tongue out, licking his cum off of Mad King’s hand. Once X-Ray cleaned Mad King’s hand off he released his hold on X-Ray’s hair. Mad King walked back over to the table, pulling a small towel out of the duffle bag. He made his way back over to X-Ray, wiping the saliva from his chin before he cleaned up the cum that was on his pants. When he was done he set the towel on the table, making his way back over to X-Ray, helping him get situated before zipping his pants back up. Mad King walked around X-Ray slowly, looking over every inch of him, making X-Ray worry slightly. He tried struggling again, trying to find the knots so he could try getting out but Mad King tied the knots just out of his reach.

                “I wonder if Corpirate would enjoy this, maybe he would like to get out his frustrations on someone so willing and ready. I mean you’re going to be here a while and until one of two things happen this may be a common occurrence seeing as you don’t want me having my hands all over Vav.” Mad King said as he stopped in front of X-Ray, looking down at him. X-Ray got back to his knees, pulling against his restraints as he tried to say something, his words getting jumbled by the gag. Mad King laughed, watching X-Ray failed trying to get out. X-Ray tried to adjust the gag again, his jaw starting to hurt a bit more now from it. X-Ray began to feel uneasy from the thought of him just becoming their play thing until he complied with them. Mad King pulled his phone out of his suit pocket as he grabbed X-Ray’s hair again, making him wince in pain.

                “Smile.” Mad King said as he took a picture of him, letting go of his grip on him, making his way back over to the table. X-Ray began struggling again worried about what he was going to do with that picture. Mad King smiled as he sent a message, setting the phone back down on the table, watching X-Ray struggle as he waited for a reply. X-Ray could probably guess what was about to happen to him, trying desperately to find the knots on the rope to free himself. It didn’t work; his jaw was beginning to ache and he wondered if he would be able to handle another go around. A beep echoed throughout the room, Mad King picking up his phone. X-Ray felt his stomach drop as he saw a smile grow across his face as he sent a reply back.

                “Well looks like someone else wants in on the fun. He should be here shortly.” Mad King said as he made his way back over to X-Ray, looking down at him. X-Ray thought of trying to struggle again but it was useless, he couldn’t get out. Also even if he wanted too he couldn’t agree now with the gag still in his mouth, making it difficult for him to speak. All he could do now was just sit there and wait for Corpirate to show up. Mad King smiled as he grabbed X-Ray by his hair again, pulling his head slightly back, making him wince in pain.

                “You look better than Vav did all tied up.” Mad King said looking over X-Ray’s body, watching as his muscles flexed beneath his shirt as he pulled at the restraints again. He released his grip in his hair, X-Ray trying to give a rebuttal but the gag jumbled his words again. He tried to shift himself on the floor, trying to find a spot where his knees didn’t hurt as much. X-Ray felt unease at the thought of Mad King tying up Vav and fucking him. Before X-Ray could continue his thoughts there was a knock at the door. Mad King walked over unlocking it, opening the door as Corpirate walked in. Corpirate made his way over to X-Ray as Mad King shut and locked the door again. Corpirate walked around him as he began to pull at the ropes again, trying to adjust his jaw behind the gag.

                “Look at ye, I told ye that ye wouldn’t be able to stop us.” Corpirate said as he stopped in front of X-Ray looking down at him. He knew Corpirate loved making him eat his words. Mad King made his way back over to the table, leaning against it as Corpirate grabbed X-Ray by the hair. He was more forceful than Mad King was when he pulled his head back, making him look up at him as he winced in pain. Corpirate watched as a string of saliva rolled down his chin and neck, smirking as he released his grip on him. X-Ray looked away, trying to prolong the inevitable. He heard Corpirate begin to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his pants.

                “Mad King says ye be good, prove it and this will be a peaceful merger.” Corpirate said as he freed his half hard erection from his underwear. He lubed up his hand with the saliva that was dripping from X-Ray’s mouth as he began pumping himself. X-Ray struggled against the ropes again, desperately searching for the knots in the ropes.  Once Corpirate was fully erect he placed his hand in X-Ray’s hair, holding him still as he lined himself up with is mouth. He pushed himself in, being greeted by the warn wetness of X-Ray’s mouth. X-Ray swirled his tongue around Corpirate’s member, earning a smile from the older man. He placed his other hand in X-Ray’s hair as well as he started picking up his pace, thrusting into him a bit harder than Mad King did. X-Ray tried to pull away but Corpirate just pulled him closer, shoving himself fully down X-Ray’s throat. He held it for a few seconds, pulling out after X-Ray let out a choked moan, pulling against the restraints in protest. X-Ray coughed, catching his breath again before Corpirate pushed himself back in.

                “Let’s see how long ye can hold it.” Corpirate said as he picked up his pace again tightening his grip in his hair a bit more. X-Ray tried to pull at the rope but it was no use, he couldn’t stop this. Corpirate smirked, pushing himself all the way back into X-Ray’s mouth, watching him try to pull away. He kept his hold in his hair, keeping himself in a little longer than last time. X-Ray could feel him down his throat, not being able to hold it anymore, pulling against the restraints again. Corpirate pulled himself out, X-Ray coughing a bit more from the intrusion, a string of saliva and pre cum mixture running down passed his lips and chin. He didn’t know how much more he could take of this, his jaw hurting, his head as well from all the pulling. His wrists were killing him from pulling so hard against the cuffs, the rope around his wrists and ankles prevented him from even trying to escape.

                “I’m going to enjoy watching ye swallow me cum.” Corpirate said as he pushed himself back into X-Ray’s mouth, thrusting hard and fast once again. X-Ray braced himself, Corpirate’s speed increasing as he could feel himself getting close now. He thrusted all the way into X-Ray’s mouth again, keeping his grip firm in his hair. X-Ray began humming around his member which made him pull out a bit before his pace quickened, getting very close to his climax now. With one last thrust he pushed himself all the way into X-Ray’s mouth, releasing himself down his throat. X-Ray swallowed all of it, almost choking on it because of how far Corpirate pushed himself in. He removed his member from his mouth, X-Ray coughing a few times from the intrusion. He fell back on his legs again, hanging his head down, letting the saliva and cum mixture make its way out of his mouth, tasting the saltiness from it still on his tongue. His jaw and throat hurt from the force of their thrusts, X-Ray trying to get the gag out of his mouth as Corpirate adjusted himself, zipping and buckling his pants again.

                “Ye were right Mad King, just as good as ye said.” Corpirate said as he grabbed X-Ray by the hair again, earning another pained moan out of X-Ray.

                “All ye have to do is agree and this will all be over.” Corpirate said looking him in the eyes. X-Ray didn’t want to, it was a lose-lose situation and he wasn’t going to let that happen. There had to be another way; if he used his powers, they will use them against him and Vav, if he doesn’t they were going to do whatever they wanted to him until he agreed. At least if he didn’t agree he would be used as their _toy_ instead of Vav, saving him from those memories once they managed to find a way out. X-Ray gave Corpirate a dirty look as he struggled against the restraints again. Corpirate pulling at his hair harder, earning another pained moan from him, X-Ray was sure he lost a few strands of hair with that one.

                “Well Mad King, looks like he be needin’ more convincing. I’m sure ye can handle that.” Corpirate said as he released his grip on X-Ray’s hair. X-Ray got back onto his knees, starting to struggle again, pulling at the restraints. He hated this, he was going to be their fuck toy again and he knew it. Mad King walked Corpirate back over to the door, opening it for him. Once he left he locked the door back up making his way back over to X-Ray. X-Ray felt nervous, not knowing what he was going to do to him.

                “I know an easy way to convince you. How about I leave you like this for a few hours then I’ll come back and see how you feel about it then? Sound like a plan?” Mad King asked as he looked down at X-Ray, seeing him struggle again. He knew X-Ray wouldn’t be able to get out with how well his did the knots on the ropes. X-Ray adjusted the gag in his mouth again, still trying to get it out, his jaw starting to hurt from it being forced open. Mad King smirked as he made his way back over to the table, placing the towel back in the duffle bag, zipping it up. He swung it over his shoulder, picking up the file off the table as he heard X-Ray start struggling again behind him. He tried to say something but it just came out as a jumbled mix of syllables behind the gag as Mad King made his way over to the door.

                “How long do you think? Two, three hours enough time for you to think it over?” Mad King asked as he walked out the door, X-Ray seeing one last smirk grow across his face before he shut the door, hearing him lock it. He pulled against the ropes one last time before resting on his legs again. His jaw was going to hurt like a son of a bitch later from the gag he thought to himself as he tried to adjust it again, the metal hurting his teeth. He hoped that Hilda could find them both before it was too late. For the mean time all he could do now was just think about his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's very long but very smutty as well. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed. Feedback means a lot.


	5. It's the Small Things That Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray agrees to work with Mad King, but he has his own plan. He manages to free Vav from the chips control. Will this be their opportunity to get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

                X-Ray didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, his knees were aching and his jaw hurt. He had stopped trying to get out a while ago, his wrists hurting too much from the force. He thought over the options that Mad King gave him, not liking either of them. He used his time wisely trying to come up with a good enough plan. Mad King had given him some useful information when he showed him that folder. He needed to work on training his ability and as much he hated it Mad King was the only one who could teach him how to really use it. He had to agree to work with him, hoping that Mad King wouldn’t catch on to his plan. He had no idea if Hilda knew where they were now so this was his only option. He hated it but it was better than the alternative.

                He didn’t have too much longer to think about it, X-Ray hearing the door get unlocked. As it slowly began to open, he realized that it was Mad King who had returned. He honestly thought he was going to send the Corpirate or Vav, or another henchmen or something. X-Ray tensed up a bit when he realized he had brought the small duffel bag with him again, pulling somewhat at the restraints. Mad King smiled as he shut the door behind him locking it again, walking over to the table. He set the bag down on it as he leaned against the table looking at X-Ray. It had been about two and a half hours since he left, he thought he would be generous and come back early to see if X-Ray had made up his mind. He slowly sauntered over to X-Ray as he looked him over. The saliva that had dripped from his mouth had made its way down his neck, staining his shirt with a stream of saliva. He didn’t even try to struggle when Mad King stopped in front of him.

                “Have you made up your mind?” Mad King asked looking down at him. X-Ray nodded, a small smirk growing across Mad King’s face. Mad King removed the gag from X-Ray’s mouth, walking back over to the table. X-Ray slowly closed his mouth; he was right, it definitely hurt. Mad King unzipped the bag, walking back over to X-Ray with a towel in hand. He wiped the saliva off his chin and neck, cleaning him up before returning back to the table to set it down. He made his way back over to X-Ray, crossing his arms over his chest.

                “So what will it be then?” Mad King asked looking down at X-Ray. X-Ray was quiet for a second, second guessing himself as he hoped he made the right decision.

                “I’ll use my powers. I’ll let you run your stupid tests.” X-Ray replied as he lowered his head down, a sign of defeat. Mad King smiled as he made his way behind him, untying the rope that was tied to the cuffs and his ankles, setting it on the floor beside him as he untied the rope around his ankles. Mad King picked up the pieces of rope, walking back over to the table as X-Ray finally moved after two and a half hours. His knees were killing him as he shifted his position, wincing at how cramped his legs were when he moved them. He put the rope in the bag as he pulled out another shirt, he wasn’t completely cruel, plus X-Ray agreed to work with him so he earned a new shirt. He walked back over to X-Ray, helping him stand up. X-Ray winced, trying to straighten out his legs. He finally stood up though, his legs a bit stiff, almost falling over when he went to move, Mad King having to catch him so he didn’t hit the floor.

                “Let’s change that shirt of yours.” Mad King said as he pulled out a small key from his pocket, placing it in the lock on the handcuffs, removing them from his wrists, allowing X-Ray to bring his arms in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief once his wrists were free, bringing them in front of him as he began to rub them, looking at the marks and cuts they made on his wrists from him struggling. Once he was done rubbing his wrists he moved on to his knees, trying to get the blood moving after sitting like that for so long.

                “Take your shirt off.” Mad King said; X-Ray looked at him about to say something but decided against it because now wasn’t the time for his stupid comebacks, so he kept his mouth shut. X-Ray unbuttoned his dress shirt, handing it to Mad King as he grabbed the new shirt, it being a pale green t-shirt. He put it over his head, the material soft on his skin and not damp like his old shirt. Mad King made his way back over to the table, placing the shirt back in the bag before he began to speak.

                “I’ll have it washed and returned to you once it has been cleaned.” Mad King said as he turned back around, looking at X-Ray. X-Ray stood there, not quite sure what to do and what was going to happen. Yes he agreed but he didn’t know what tests Mad King was going to do to figure out the extent of his ability. That was the only part about him agreeing that he was worried about, the thought that made him hesitate before he answered.

                “So what happens now?” X-Ray asked as he started to walk around, both because he was nervous and to get feeling back in his legs.

                “We test what you can do; see how much of it you already have control over.” Mad King said as he leaned against the table crossing his arms as he watched X-Ray pace back and forth.

                “And how exactly do we do that?” X-Ray asked as he stopped walking, turning to face Mad King with a quizzical look on his face. Mad King just smirked as he stood up making his way over to the door, unlocking it.

                “By finding a subject to test on first and I just happen to have one in mind.” He said as he opened the door, revealing who was standing behind it. It was Vav; X-Ray almost flipped on Mad King once he saw who it was. Vav entered the room, letting Mad King shut it and lock the door again as he made his way over to X-Ray. Vav stood a few feet away from him so he couldn’t try anything.

                “Hello X-Ray.” Vav said. He was dressed in his suit from the party minus the suit jacket. X-Ray couldn’t believe him, the asshole; actually, now that he thought about it he could. He should have figured Mad King would have pulled this stunt once he agreed.

                “You’re going to make me use them on him?” X-Ray asked not so pleased with this development. Mad King smirked as he made his way over to them, standing behind Vav.

                “Well I put a memo out and he was the only one that offered.” Mad King replied coyly, placing a hand on Vav’s hip. X-Ray clenched his fists at the movement, holding back from trying to do anything stupid. He couldn’t believe it, his partner and Mad King, together. The thought almost making him lose his lunch. He knew he had to do something, the real Vav wouldn’t want this, he wouldn’t have agreed to allow Mad King use him like this. X-Ray’s mind began going a mile a minute once he saw Vav place his hand over Mad King’s. X-Ray couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to flip.

“Vav! Stop, this isn’t you and you know it, you would never agree to whatever it is Mad King is doing to you.” X-Ray said as he took a step closer to them, the shackle preventing him from moving any farther. Vav’s eyes seemed to change at the statement before he began to speak.

“Oh but I did X-Ray, that’s the best part.” Vav replied as he took a step back, moving himself closer to Mad King. X-Ray forced himself not listen to what he was saying because that wasn’t the real Vav; with that chip on him Mad King could make him do whatever he wanted. Now X-Ray knew that he could do that too.

“I know this isn’t you Vav and you must know that too, somewhere behind that chip’s control.” X-Ray stated as he stood there, looking at Vav, hoping he was getting through somehow. Vav’s expression went blank again, just like before. X-Ray had to be getting through to him again, that was good. The real question now was could he break the chips control. If he could do it, they might actually have a chance at getting out.  
                “Vav, listen to me, the chip is just messing with your mind, making you think and believe things that you normally don’t. Listen to me you aren’t like this.” X-Ray said hoping he read the file right about what it described his “manipulation ability” to be. Mad King made the mistake of giving him the folder; he’s been in this position before so he just took in all that was on the page before he took it back. It had said that he could manipulate people’s emotions, gaining control of their mind that way. That’s where his telekinetic ability comes in, allowing him control of the person once access has been achieved, he couldn’t just control objects, that’s why last time Mad King focused more on developing his telekinetic ability. Mad King knew that he could do more that control just minds, he could actually control the person. He now regretted his decision to work with him again. He had gone too far now, both with his plan and with him agreeing to work for them. He had to finish what he started, freeing Vav. Vav was just standing there, completely blank like before. This time X-Ray knew what to do; he guided Vav’s hand to the back of his neck, removing the chip. When he did he let out a loud scream, falling to his knees on the floor. He was free from Mad King’s control and X-Ray’s as he stopped once Vav was freed.

“X-Ray?” Vav asked as he rubbed the back of his neck in pain, looking up at him. He saw the shackle around his ankle, Vav’s eyes widening as he looked around the room. He turned around, seeing Mad King standing behind him, getting up off the floor in a panic.

“Nice to see you’re back, Vav. That was excellent X-Ray; I didn’t think you would be able to do it on the first go.” Mad King said as he stood where he was, smiling. Vav made his way over to X-Ray, trying to get some distance between them and Mad King, finally getting a good look at X-Ray. He was missing his suit jacket, wearing a different shirt than last time. He looked at his arms, seeing the bruises and cuts around his wrists from struggling against something. X-Ray figured now was their only chance they had at getting out; reaching his hand up to his glasses to fire a laser blast at him but it didn’t work.

“I see you forgot about the EMP that Corpirate had in his limo that shorted out your mask, it also shorted out your glasses that were in your pocket as well.” Mad King said as he made his way over to the table, picking the handcuffs back up as he turned to lean against the table. Vav tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. They were at Monarch Labs, he had just found X-Ray then Mad King showed him the chip and that was the last thing he remembered, the chip taking over control at that point.

“Now, are we going to do this quietly or are you going to make it hard on yourselves?” Mad King asked as he raised his hand that held the cuffs up, looking to Vav. Vav smiled as he raised his fists up, getting into a fighting stance.

“You know I don’t ever do anything easy.” Vav said knowing he had to do something; it was just them and Mad King. Well him and Mad King, X-Ray couldn’t really do much with the shackle still around his ankle. Mad King laughed as he stood up making his way over to the door, unlocking it.

“Sorry to hear but you aren’t making it out of here.” He said as he opened the door, four henchmen entering the room. Both Vav and X-Ray tensed up as they made their way over to them as Mad King locked the door again. X-Ray and Vav shared a glance as they both got into their defensive positions. Vav made the first move, aiming a punch for the guy on his left, connecting with his jaw. Another henchman made his way behind him; Vav reacted quickly, going into a spin kick, his foot connecting with the henchman’s gut. He sent the henchman backwards, stumbling as the other two henchmen were busy with X-Ray.

One had a hold on his arm as the other got closer. X-Ray used his free hand to punch the other henchman across the face, making him fall to the floor. X-Ray struggled to free himself from the henchman’s grip, Vav making his way over to help. He took about three steps before the henchman he punched grabbed his arm, pulling him back. The henchman who had X-Ray managed to get his other arm, pulling them behind his back, holding his wrists together as he placed his free hand over his mouth. Now that Mad King knew what he was up against he had to keep X-Ray quiet or else he could use his power again on any one of them. X-Ray tried to struggle but the way the henchman had a hold on him made it hard. Vav started to grow nervous. Thinking fast yet again, he elbowed the henchman in the gut with his free hand, making him let go of him.

“You were always the craftier one Vav, but I don’t think this will work out in your favor.” Mad King said as X-Ray struggled, trying to break the henchman’s hold on him as the other three henchmen slowly circled around Vav. If he was going to do something he had to come up with a plan quickly; three guards, one him. The odds didn’t look too great but he had to try, maybe he’d get lucky like they always did. Vav got into a fighting stance, preparing himself as he tried to keep an eye on the henchmen waiting for the first move. The guy on his left went in for a right hook, Vav ducked, causing him to hit the guy to his right, making him stumble back. Vav stood back up going for a right jab but the henchman blocked his attack, his free hand connecting with his stomach, making him double over before kneeing him in the face. Vav let out a pained grunt as he fell to the floor.

He winced in pain for a second before he turned over onto his back, looking up at the henchmen as they made their way over to him. Vav tried to back up but the henchman in front of him grabbed him by the tie, pulling him up, making him stumble as he stood up. The guy on his left grabbed him by the arm, the one on his right grabbing his other arm. Vav struggled trying to break their hold on him, causing his tie clip to fall from his tie in the struggle, landing on the floor.

“Get your bloody hands off me.” Vav said struggling again as Mad King made his way over to him, handcuffs still in hand. Mad King made his way behind him grabbing one of his arms, pulling it behind his back as he locked the cuff around his wrist, pulling his other arm behind his back, doing the same, closing the cuff  around his wrist. He checked making sure the cuffs were secure before he nodded to the henchmen. Two of them grabbed him by the arms again to make sure he couldn’t run. X-Ray was still struggling when the last henchman made his way over to him, grabbing a hold of one of his arms, the other guy having a hold of his other arm, his other hand still over his mouth.

“Thank you X-Ray for showing me what you can do, it was a very eye-opening experience. Now that I know you can bypass the chip and gain control I need to rework the technology. Once that’s down we will have another test to see if you can do it again. The next thing is figuring out what would happen to you if I tried to chip you as well but that is another problem that is to be determined later. You two henchmen, escort Vav to the holding cell near my lab, I will deal with him later.” Mad King said as he made his way over to the table as the henchmen pulled Vav over to the door, Vav still struggling as they unlocked it, leading Vav out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Mad King pulled a roll of tape out of the duffel bag as he made his way over to X-Ray, pulling his pocket square out of his suit pocket. He stopped in front of him, rolling the piece of fabric into a ball. The henchman removed his hand from X-Ray’s mouth as Mad King shoved the ball of fabric into his mouth. The henchman returning his hand over his mouth so he couldn’t spit it out as Mad King found the end of the tape, pulling the end free.

“Now that I know how much of this ability you have unlocked, it would be unwise not to gag you.” X-Ray started struggling again, mumbling something behind the fabric in his mouth. Mad King lined the tape up with his mouth, the henchman moving his hand again as he placed the tape over his mouth, wrapping if a few times around his head before ripping the tape, placing the end over his mouth. X-Ray tried to say something to Mad King, but his words were barely audible as the pocket square muffled his words. The henchmen brought X-Ray’s arms behind his back, holding them together as Mad King made his way behind X-Ray. He wrapped the end of the tape around his wrists, wrapping the tape around them several times before ripping the tape, placing the end around his wrists. X-Ray winced painfully at how tight Mad King had taped his wrists together as he tried struggling, the tape pulling on the cuts and bruises that were still fresh on his wrists.

Mad King grabbed the end of the tape pulling a long strip of it, placing it over X-Ray’s chest, wrapping it around his arms and chest a few times, lessening any chance he had at escaping. Once he was done X-Ray tried struggling again, unable to really move his arms that much. Mad King gestured with his hand to the henchmen, they nodded in reply. They dragged X-Ray back over to the wall on the left of the room, forcing him to sit down. The henchmen held X-Ray against the wall as Mad King made his way over to them. He bent down placing the tape around X-Ray's ankles, wrapping it around multiple times. Once he was done he ripped the tape, placing the end around his ankles. He placed the end of the tape around his knees, wrapping it multiple times as well. Mad King ripped the tape, placing the end around his knees. Mad King stood up, the henchmen letting go of their hold on him. He tried to struggle but it was useless, the tape restricting most of his movements. He leaned his head back against the wall as he let his legs rest flat on the floor.

“There, that should stop you from trying anything until we come back to test the new chip.” Mad King said as he made his way across the room, picking the chip up off the floor in the center of the room. He made his way over to the table, placing the tape and the chip in the duffel bag, zipping it up. He picked it up, placing the strap over his shoulder as him and the two henchmen made their way over to the door, Mad King stopping to look at X-Ray as one henchman unlocked and opened the door.

“See you soon.” Mad King said as he walked out the door, the henchmen following, shutting and locking the door again behind them. X-Ray began struggling again, trying to break the tape but Mad King had wrapped it around him so many times that he couldn’t break it. He looked around the room trying to find anything he could reach to use to get out. He saw something lying on the floor about ten feet in front of him that reflected against the light in the room. He looked closer realizing It was Vav’s tie clip; he couldn’t believe it. It must have fallen off earlier when they were fighting. If he could make his way over to it he could get out of here. He figured now was the best time to do it, knowing that no one was monitoring the camera in this room yet because Mad King had just left. Now was his opportunity to get out, the tie clip having everything he needed to do it.

He breathed slowly out of his nose, the closest thing he could do to a sigh of relief as he pushed himself off the wall. He used his legs to drag himself across the floor to it, using his hands as well to help push him forward. He made it about halfway before stopping to rest for a second, getting his strength back. Once he was good he continued dragging himself across the floor to it, stopping about a foot away from it. He turned himself around, backing up a few more inches. He used his hands to grab the tie clip, clenching it in his right hand. He found the gemstone, pressing it to see that the laser still worked. The small laser shot out, hitting the wall on the other side of the room. X-Ray let go of the gem, seeing a little puff of smoke arise from where it had hit the wall. Now he just had to figure out how to free his hands without hitting himself with the laser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment or a like. Feedback welcome.


	6. The Sacrifices We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray manages to escape and free Vav, only to have Vav sacrifice himself so X-Ray can escape. X-Ray joins back up with Hilda and Mogar. Back at Monarch Labs, Corpirate decides that positions need to be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more plot heavy chapter, more development, yay. Enjoy.

                X-Ray had lined the tie clip up with the tape around his wrists, or at least he hoped he did. He aimed the beam, feeling the tape slowly rip apart. Once he had cut through a good part of it, he pulled his arms, breaking the rest of the tape, pulling his hands in front of him, removing the tape from his wrists carefully. He winced as the tape pulled at the cuts around his wrists, finally getting it off. He pulled some of the tape around his chest away from him as he used the laser again, this time cutting it all the way through. He pulled the tape off, taking a break as he set the tie clip down. He brought his hands up removing the tape and pocket square from his mouth, setting them on the floor.

                As he picked the tie clip back up he began to think of how he was going to get out of here. He tried to separate his knees as much as he could as he cut the tape. He knew he needed to get him and Vav out of here but how was he going to do that? Vav was being held by Mad King with a few henchmen guarding their backs. X-Ray was armed with nothing but a tie clip that had two functions, unlocking doors and a laser beam, not leaving him much room to work with. His glasses were useless thanks to the EMP, he had no other gear, and what he did have Mad King now has. He removed the tape from his knees, working on the restraints around his ankles now as he continued. The chances of him finding anything that was of use around here would be very slim.

                He had no idea how he was going to find him. Once he gets spotted on the camera, out of this room he’s gonna be hunted. He had to act fast and as much as he hated it that meant he might have to leave Vav behind. He removed the tape, using the laser on the lock on the shackle around his ankle. He stood up, hoping he had a minute to think this through. He has to try something. Mad King said they were taking Vav to the holding cell near his lab, so theoretically all he had to do was make his way to Mad King’s lab and hope he doesn’t find him there. And fight off the guards there before getting to Vav, with only a laser in a tie clip. He could do that right? That’s pretty much what his glasses did. He made his way over to the door taking a deep breath; he hoped the hallway was clear.

                “Let’s do this.” He said before he put the tie clip in the lock, unlocking the door. He slowly opened it, checking the hall. It was clear. _Good_ , he thought to himself. He stepped out looked down both ways, seeing an elevator located down the hall to his right. He ran down the hall, tie clip in hand. Seeing as Vav was near Mad King’s lab, he assumed it was on one of the top floors of the building. He pressed the button, calling the elevator. He put his back to the wall near the elevator, looking down the hall, aiming the tie clip in case someone showed up. The elevator dinged, the doors opening. He stepped inside the empty elevator, looking at the buttons; twenty-five floors in the building, he assumed it was somewhere on the top five floors. He pushed the button for the twenty-third floor. The elevator started moving, slowly making its way up.

                Once the elevator stopped and the door opened he check the hall not really seeing anyone. He clenched his hand around the tie clip, a bit nervous as he made his way into the hallway. He walked down the hall, looking at the plates near the doors, trying to find Mad King’s lab. He heard a door began to open, X-Ray quickly grabbing the doorknob of the nearest door, quickly getting into the room, pulling the door behind him. He kept the door open up a crack as he watched Corpirate walked past him with a henchman following behind him.

                “Are ye sure Mad King doesn’t know?” Corpirate asked as he walked past the door, down to the elevator. The henchman pushed the button as Corpirate placed his hands behind his back.

                “I’m sure sir. Everything is set for when you say the word.” The henchman replied as the elevator doors opened. They both climbed in, X-Ray stepping out of the room once the elevator doors closed. What was Corpirate up to? And why did he not want Mad King to know? X-Ray bookmarked those questions for later as he tried to find the door they left from hoping it was what he was looking for. He walked over to the door taking a sigh of relief; it was Mad King’s lab. Vav was around here somewhere. He checked the doors around him; trying to find the holding cell they were keeping him. He walked past two doors before he heard Vav.

                “Get away from me!” Vav shouted from behind the door to his left. X-Ray turned the gem on the tie clip, adjusting the laser’s strength as his free hand made its way to the door knob. He opened the door, aiming the clip at the guards that were making their way to Vav. Vav turned his attention to X-Ray, both shocked and happy to see him. X-Ray ran over to Vav, changing the beam again, using it to remove the cuffs from Vav’s wrists. Once he freed Vav an alarm began to ring out. They must have noticed he was gone.

                “Shit, we have to leave now.” X-Ray said as he grabbed Vav’s wrist, pulling him out of the room before giving him a chance to reply. They made their way back to the elevator, pressing the button.

                “What the bloody hell, how did you get out?” Vav asked as he saw two guards making their way over to them. The elevator doors opened, X-Ray pulling Vav in as the doors closed.

                “Your tie clip, it fell off in the fight that’s how. Now we need to make it the hell out of here with only this and our fighting skills. Oh, and try not to get caught.” X-Ray said as he turned the gem on the clip again, setting it to its highest setting.

                “How are we going to do that, there’s two of us and dozens of them?” Vav replied as the elevator slowly made its way to the ground level and hopefully their freedom.

                “I don’t know! I’m kinda coming up with this on the go here, you’re the plan guy.” X-Ray replied turning to him, clearly nervous about the whole situation.

                “He needs you to control and power the chips right? The answer is clear to me.” Vav replied content with his plan. He looked at X-Ray as he began to shake his head.

                “No Vav, I’m not leaving you here, we both need to get out of here.” X-Ray said grabbing his wrist.

                “Only you need to make it out of here. Once you’re out, find Hilda and Mogar. You guys have to find out how to stop this. Then you’ll come back for me and we’ll finally put an end to this.” Vav said as he grabbed X-Ray’s arm, making him let go of his wrist.

                “Vav.” X-Ray pleaded.

                “I’ll be fine. It’s what the heroes do right, make sacrifices?” Vav said with a smile, trying to reassure X-Ray. X-Ray looked down, then back up to Vav, putting on his game face.

                “It’s what the heroes do.” He replied back with a smile, the elevator door opening to reveal the main room, full of guards.

                “Let’s do this, all you have to do it make it to the door, I’ll help hold them off. See ya soon pal.” Vav said as he got in his fighting stance.

                “See ya soon buddy.” X-Ray said doing the same as about thirty guards stood in the way between them and the door. They ran out of the elevator, X-Ray aiming the tie clip at the few guards that charged for them. He fired the laser, the blast sending them back, landing on the floor. Vav landed a right hook across the guard that was in front of him, making him stagger backwards as he delivered a kick to his stomach. The guard fell back onto the floor, Vav quickly ducking a swing from another guard. As he ducked down he swung his leg out, catching the guard’s legs, kicking them out from under him. He stood up quickly making his way over to X-Ray as he fired another blast, hitting a couple more guards. Only about ten more guards stood between them and the exit, X-Ray turning to face Vav. Vav nodded as he charged a couple of the guards.

Vav ducked the first swing from the guard to his left, elbowing him in the stomach, making him stumble back. Before the guard could regain his balance Vav kicked him across the face with a spin kick. The guard behind him went to grab him but was stopped by X-Ray kicking him back into the wall, the guard slowly slumping down the wall to the floor. X-Ray fired another blast, hitting the rest of the guards. X-Ray went to go run but a guard grabbed him by the arm. Vav saw this as he made his way over to him, pulling the guard off of him. As he did so the guard broke free of Vav’s hold, turning around to grab him as two more guards stood up, making their way over to them.

“Go X-Ray! I’ll be fine.” Vav said as he tried to hold off the other guards long enough, kicking one of them back as the other one grabbed his other arm. X-Ray did what Vav said, as much as he hated it he ran to the door. He opened it, making his way out of the building, leaving Vav behind. He ran for a while, weaving between streets and buildings before he finally turned down an alley way. He sat there, leaning against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He was out, but he left Vav behind. He punched the ground, cursing himself. They could have both made it out but Vav had to be his selfless self. X-Ray needed to make his way to Hilda and without getting caught again. Seeing as he was Mad King’s _weapon_ there’s no doubt he sent people out to look for him. He stood up making his way to the front of the alley, looking around to see the coast was clear. He walked a few blocks before walked into a bar.

“Hey, can I use your phone?” X-Ray asked as he leaned against the bar.

“Sure.” The bartender said as he handed it to him. X-Ray sat down at the bar as he dialed the phone. He placed it to his ear, the phone ringing a few time before someone picked up.

“Hello?” Hilda asked.

“It’s me, X-Ray. Long story. I managed to get out because Vav sacrificed himself and Mad King is after me because he wants to use me as a weapon again in another one of his schemes. I escaped and now I’m sitting in some bar using the phone. Now can you please come get me so we can figure out what the hell to do?!” X-Ray managed to say in one breath, inhaling deeply after he was done. There was a long pause before Hilda began to speak.

“I picked you up on the bar’s camera. We are leaving to get you now.” Hilda replied.

“Thank you.” X-Ray replied. He hung up the phone handing it back to the bartender.

“One fizz pop please while I’m here.” He said as he sat there waiting for Hilda to show up. About ten minutes passed before Hilda walked in, making her way over to X-Ray. X-Ray smiled as he stood up, following her to the van. He climbed in the back, joining Mogar who was waiting in the van for them to return.

“I see you brought back up.” X-Ray said as he sat down, Hilda getting in the driver’s seat, making her way back to her lab. Mogar grimaced at the comment before his face went back to its normal grumpy look.

“Mogar is glad to see green one is fine.” Mogar replied with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at X-Ray, a small smile showing itself on his face.

“How many times do I have to tell you my name is X-Ray? AndI’mgladtoseeyoutoo.” X-Ray mumbled out earning a chuckle from Mogar.

“So what exactly happened?” Hilda asked as she glanced at them in the rearview mirror.

“During the party two assholes snuck up behind me, one of them put their hand over my mouth, and then they dragged me away. Mad King was gonna be an asshole and use my abilities again for his own purpose, this time it’s a different ability of mine. I can control people, it’s kind of mind control in a way. I can use their emotions against them, gaining control of their mind then with my telekinesis ability I can actually control the person and he wants to get me to use it on everyone in the town who he attaches a chip to, using it as some sort of transmitter. He used the chip on Vav, kept me locked in a room, used Vav in his plan, made me use my powers on him but when I did I freed him, then Mad King told some guards to kick our ass for trying to get out. He dragged Vav away and left me tied up and gagged in a room. I escaped using Vav’s tie clip, saved Vav only to have him tell me to go and leave him behind seeing as I was the one Mad King wanted. He told me to find you guys and make a plan to figure out how to save him and put an end to Mad King and the Corpirate for once and for all. And here we are. Now everyone’s up to speed.” X-Ray finished, clearly out of breath after that speech, Hilda and Mogar remaining silent as they processed all of that.

“A lot happened I guess.” Hilda replied as she pulled in to the driveway.

“Mogar’s head hurts.” Mogar said as he got out of the car, making his way to the door. Hilda helped X-Ray get out of the car, making their way inside, up to her lab. Hilda helped X-Ray sit down in a chair as he grabbed the first aid kit off her wall.

“You guys find anything out?” X-Ray asked as Hilda cleaned and dressed the cuts around his wrists, cleaning up the few cuts on his face.

“Well Vav had a meeting with the mayor, trying to convince him that the chips were my idea and for helping to prevent mind control. Mogar followed Vav and got into a fight with him, Vav trying to chip him as well. Mogar broke the chip though in the process, now I’m just working on trying to figure it out. Now that I know how to look at it and what his goal is I might know what to do.” She said as she put the first aid kit back on the wall making her way over to her lab bench.

 

 

 

_Back at Monarch Labs_

 

 

 

                “How did he get away?” Corpirate asked as he sat at his desk in the building, elbows resting on the armrests with his hands pressed together in front of his face. There were four of Corpirate’s guards standing behind Mad King and Vav. Two of the guards were holding Vav by the arms, his arms cuffed behind his back once more.

                “Apparently in the fight in X-Ray’s cell Vav’s laser tie clip fell off landing on the floor. He used that to escape and set Vav free.” Mad King explained, placing his arms behind his back.

                “Can we track him down again?” Corpirate asked, keeping his position in his chair.

                “I put a tracking device in the tie clip when we gutted it and installed it with Monarch tech.” Mad King replied, assuring Corpirate that they could find him again. Corpirate let a small smirk grow in the corner of his mouth as he stood up.

                “Good. Guards, apprehend Mad King.” He said as he placed his arms behind his back as he faced them. The two guards behind Mad King grabbed him by the arms, placing him in handcuffs.

                “Wha-, what are you doing?” Mad King asked, baffled by the situation as he began struggling against the guards.

                “Well seeing as our ace in the hole escaped, I decided that our business agreement has changed. You have proven that you aren’t a reliable asset anymore. I’m taking over from this point on.” Corpirate replied as he made his way out from behind his desk, standing in front of Mad King.

                “You can’t do that, you need _me_. I know the technology and X-Ray. Without me this can’t happen.” Mad King replied with slight hysteria making itself evident in his voice.

                “Ay, that be true. Ye will still be working with us, just under different conditions. Ye will only be needed for assistance with the chips and once we retrieve X-Ray again. Until ye are needed for anything, ye will be treated exactly like any other prisoner.” Corpirate replied with a grin as he looked at Mad King. He could see the anger boiling inside him at the statement.

                “You won’t get away with this. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.” Mad King said struggling against the cuffs and the guards, but it was no use; the guards were even too strong for him.

                “I will, and I already did. I have a special room designed just for ya Mad King, ye won’t be a problem anymore. As for you Vav, you’re going back to the holding cell for now until I can figure out what to do with ye. Guards, take them away.” He said waving his hand, the guards dragging them away.

                “I won’t just agree to this. This is MY plan, you need my cooperation and you pulling this certainly won’t get it!” Mad King said as he broke the guards hold on him, making his way over to Corpirate. The guards quickly grabbed a hold of him again before he could do anything, pulling him back.

                “If that be the case, don’t think ye be the only one who knows how to get people to do what they want. Guards, make sure ye restrain him properly once he’s escorted to his new room.” Corpirate said as he walked back over to his chair, sitting back down as the guards dragged Mad King and Vav out of the room. Corpirate smiled once the door was shut, glad to be back as the CEO of Monarch Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked please kudos and leave a comment, feedback is always welcome.


	7. Under New Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpirate figures he let Mad King stew long enough, deciding to finally try and get him to agree. Corpirate leaves his henchmen to search through Mad King's computer and files. Will Mad King break down and agree or does Corpirate get to have some fun?
> 
> *this chapter is kind of non con*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things certainly took a turn in this chapter.

_42 hours later_

 

 

                Corpirate was walking around Mad King’s lab as his henchmen were combing through his folders and computer going over what he had already started working on. The good thing about Mad King being a narcissistic personality type, everything was in his name. That was good; Corpirate’s name wasn’t linked to him at all. Even the money transactions, they were all paper; nothing could lead back to him. This was great news for him, he could continue the plan Mad King had created and with everything being in his name, he was the perfect fall guy. Corpirate could use Vav to get him to bring in Mad King but he would have to chip him again but the ones they had already made weren’t secure anymore. He would have to get Mad King to agree to work on an upgraded chip for him to use on Vav. He chuckled to himself; that would be a real insult to injury, making him create his own downfall. He would have to properly think this plan out, knowing the extent of it might take a while, but it’s all worth it in the long run.

                He had his henchmen tracking down X-Ray’s location since he escaped and so far they haven’t found anything yet. That wasn’t great news but he could work with it. He figured now would be the best time to talk to Mad King about some things. He let him stew for a while, getting used to his new position. Corpirate had different views on where this plan was going to go. He knew pretty much from the get-go how this was going to go. All he had to do was get Mad King to work on a mind control device for him to use on the people of the town. It was true for sure, and that’s still the plan but not all of it. Once Mad King had proven his usefulness with the prototype chip Corpirate joined forces with him, letting him think he was in charge. The whole time Corpirate had another angle to go with this. He was going to use Mad King as a fall guy to lure suspicion away from Monarch Labs so he could actually work on _his_ plan. He is planning to use the chips to control the whole town, making them work for him to help expand Monarch Labs throughout the country then the world. Monarch Labs will be the only technology and scientific research corporation in the world. The only problem was is he still needed X-Ray to make the plan work. He needed his powers to control the chips. He bookmarked the thought, saving it as another problem for another day; right now he had other things to attend to.

                He excused himself from the room as he made his way down the hall to the elevator as his henchmen continued looking for X-Ray, others were looking through all the business agreements Mad King had made for Monarch Labs. He smiled to himself as he climbed into the elevator, happy with his plan. All he really needed to do was track down X-Ray and he was gold. He needed to use Mad King for his brain but his sudden change of position kinda put a damper on things. No worries though, he knew exactly what to do. He was going to take him down a few pegs, and he knew exactly how to do it. He had already taken his position from him, seeing the shock in his face was a once in a lifetime experience. Treating him like any other prisoner would be the perfect insult to injury. Slowly break him down until he has no other option but to work for him whether he likes it or not. Corpirate thought about having some fun with him first, knowing breaking him down might take a while.

                The elevator stopped at the basement level, the doors opening. Corpirate slowly made his way down the hall until he made his way to the room they were keeping Mad King. The room they were holding him in was built using Corpirate’s new technology division a few days before Corpirate flipped the tables on Mad King. The room was designed to ultimately stop Mad King from using any of his powers or tricks he might have up his sleeves to escape. Corpirate stopped in front of the door, pulling out a card, swiping it through the card reader on the door. It beeped; Corpirate opened the door as he stepped into the room, the door shutting behind him. The walls were lined with metal siding which hid the technology they were using to keep him under control. There was a twin bed in the back corner of the room; a lab bench which had some items sitting on it and a chair were to Corpirate’s left, towards the front of the room. There was a small, square metal table next to the lab bench, matched with a metal chair as well. Mad King was located towards the back of the room, his arms in shackles above his head as his back rested against the wall. The henchmen had removed his dark green suit jacket, leaving him in his white button up shirt and kilt. His crown was still resting on his head, just out of reach of his hands. Mad King shifted his position, making the shackles clink together in the process.

                “What do you want? Come to rub it in some more or do you think you’re going to try and get me to work for you?” Mad King asked sarcastically as he stood up straight, no longer resting his back against the wall. Corpirate smiled as he made his way over to Mad King, stopping a few feet in front of him. He was trying to make himself look big even though he was now a prisoner, the whole act was laughable to Corpirate.

                “Oh, ye will be working for me in no time.” Corpirate said as Mad King laughed, pulling at the shackles around his wrists.

                “You really think that? You steal my plan, double cross me, imprison me, and take control of my company and think I’ll help you? I have two words for you, fat chance.” Mad King responded; his voice full of venom as he tried to look as intimidating as possible as a man could with his hands in shackles above his head.

                “No, I asked for yer help, which ye so graciously agreed to for a briefcase full of hundred dollar bills. I put a criminal behind bars, and reclaimed my job as CEO of Monarch Labs.” Corpirate said as he looked Mad King in the eyes. Mad King’s face went blank before a look of anger graced his face.

                “You were using me, just to get your position back.” Mad King replied. He was shocked but also upset at himself for not seeing this coming.

                “Ay, it be more than that but ye don’t need to worry about that now. What I need ye to do for me is to redesign the chips. The prototype is no longer useful, a new model is needed for the plan to continue.” Corpirate said as he walked around the room as Mad King pulled at the shackles again.

                “Have your henchmen or scientists do it. I’m not helping you.” Mad King said as he rested his back against the wall, clearly showing him he made his decision. Corpirate turned back around, making his way back over to Mad King as he shook his head.

                “I figured ye be difficult to convince, but that won’t be a problem for long.” Corpirate replied making eye contact with Mad King, letting a smirk grow across his mouth. Corpirate grabbed the ends of his untied bowtie, pulling them; yanking Mad King off the wall, their faces mere inches apart.

                “I own ye now.” Corpirate said in a low voice, sending a shiver up Mad King’s spine. Mad King broke Corpirate’s hold on him, yanking his tie free from his hand as his back hit the wall. He readjusted himself, having almost knocked his crown off his head; he nudged it with his arm back into place.

                “Keep your hands off me, you don’t own me.” Mad King replied defensively, pulling at the shackles once more. Corpirate chuckled to himself as he walked over to the lab bench.

                “Oh but I do. Ye be property of Monarch Labs now, which by association makes ye me property as well.” Corpirate said as he picked up a leather collar off the lab bench, walking back over to Mad King.

                “You are not putting that on me.” Mad King stated, pulling at the shackles once more. Corpirate smiled as he stopped in front of Mad King.

                “And what are ye going to do to stop me?” Corpirate said as he lined it up with Mad King’s neck.  Mad King tried to fight him but it was no use, Corpirate making sure it was just tight enough that Mad King felt its presence. Mad King shot Corpirate a disapproving look as he tried to reach for it to remove it, failing miserably. Corpirate hooked his finger around the metal loop on the front of the collar, pulling Mad King close again.

                “Let go of me.” Mad King ordered as he tried to pull away, Corpirate keeping a firm hold on the metal loop on the collar. Corpirate’s free hand went to Mad King’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning it which earned more resistance from Mad King. As Mad King tried to fight back, Corpirate thought he heard a moan make it out of his mouth as he ran his hand down his chest and stomach.

                “The sounds ye be making suggest otherwise.” Corpirate responded as his free hand travelled farther down, reaching the top of his kilt. Mad King’s hips disobeyed him as they bucked forward to the touch. Mad King came to his senses, fighting back again, trying to pull himself away from Corpirate as he struggled against the restraints again.

                “I won’t let myself be swayed by you. I’m not going to work for you.” Mad King stated as he regained his composer. Corpirate released his hold on the collar as he walked back over to the lab bench, picking up another pair of shackles. The chain between the cuffs was maybe a few inches long, definitely shorter that the ones Mad King was currently bound with. He moved the small metal table that was near the lab bench closer to the center of the room, a few feet away from anything else in the room. He reached into his pocket pulling out a key, still holding on to the new pair of shackles in his free hand. He placed the key in the lock on the shackle around Mad King’s left wrist, releasing his arm. Corpirate grabbed his arm, placing one of the shackles of the cuffs around his wrist. He kept his hold on his arm as he unlocked the shackle around his right wrist. Corpirate turned Mad King around, pulling his arms behind his back, placing the shackle around his right wrist. Corpirate locked the shackles, making sure he had no chance of escape.

                “Why must ye have to be difficult? Ye will be agreeing soon enough, I hope for yer sake that is. I can do this however many times be necessary, can ye say the same?” Corpirate said as he led Mad King over to the metal table, bending him over it. Corpirate reached in front of Mad King’s face, grabbing the metal clip that was attached to the edge of the table; he clipped it around the metal ring on the collar. Mad King tried to stand up but the clip on the collar kept him in place as Corpirate hit a button under the right side of the table. The table bolted its legs to the metal floor of the room, locking itself into place, preventing any movement of the table.

                “Ye might recognize this; I believe you used it on Vav in the past. Well I took the liberty of giving it some new features.” Corpirate smiled as he pulled out a small remote from his pants pocket. He pushed one of the buttons as two metal bars locked together over Mad King’s back and arms, holding him down to the table more than the clip on the collar did. Corpirate watched as Mad King tried to struggle, clearly not knowing when to admit defeat.

                “This won’t work, whatever it is that you’re planning to do. Do whatever you want but I won’t agree to help you. I won’t break as easily as they did.” Mad King said as he tried to make eye contact with Corpirate. Corpirate laughed as he walked behind Mad King, setting the remote on the table as his hands made their way to the front of Mad King’s kilt. His hands unbuckled his belt, pulling his kilt off, watching it fall down to the floor. Mad King moved his legs as Corpirate took his kilt off, setting it down out of the way on the floor. He paused for a moment to get a good look at Mad King, thankful he wore his kilt like a true Scotsman as he eyed his behind.

                “More fun for me then. Spread yer legs.” Corpirate ordered. Mad King slowly spread his legs apart, bringing them close to the legs of the table. Corpirate picked up the remote off the table, pressing another button. Two metal arms revealed themselves from the legs of the table, locking around Mad King’s ankles to keep them in place. Mad King tried to move but it was useless, he was literally locked into place. Corpirate walked back in front of him as he placed the remote back into his pocket. He reached an arm out, removing Mad King’s crown from his head.

                “What do you think you’re doing?” Mad King asked as he watched Corpirate set it down on the lab bench as he picked something else up as he made his way behind Mad King.

                “I don’t really think that ye be the Mad King anymore, now yer just plain old Ryan again. Also seeing as ye plan on bein’ difficult and refusing to agree, ye be going to put that mouth to good use until ye do.” Corpirate replied as Mad King went to go say something in rebuttal but was stopped by Corpirate placing the ring of the spider gag in his mouth. He fastened the straps tightly behind his head, preventing him from spitting it out. Corpirate ran one of his hands over Ryan’s ass, grabbing at it before he pulled it away, bringing it back down hard on his right cheek. The sound of the slap echoed through the room, earning a quick yelp from Ryan at the force behind it. Corpirate did the same to his other cheek, earning another squeal from Ryan. Corpirate watched as bright red handprints began to appear on Ryan’s cheeks. Ryan winced at how much the slaps stung, feeling a burning sensation from where the slaps had met his skin. Corpirate delivered a few more slaps along his ass and thighs, all with about the same force as before, earning a few more screams from Ryan.

                Corpirate stopped, running his hand over the reddening marks. Ryan could feel his muscles twitching from the force, he was breathing hard as he could feel the saliva begin to drip down his chin, landing on the table. He was shocked at how much that hurt, clearly underestimating how little Corpirate was going to hold back on him. Ryan tried to move around but his movement was very limited. He watched as Corpirate walked back over to the lab bench, grabbing a few more things off the table. He walked behind Ryan setting a couple things down near him. Corpirate picked up the tube of lube, opening the lid as he squeezed some in his other hand as he sat the tube back down on the table. He rubbed the lube thoroughly in his hand, coating his fingers in the slick substance. He placed a lubed finger to Ryan’s entrance, tracing circles around the muscle before slowly pushing it in as his other hand rested on his hip. Ryan let out a moan at the intrusion as Corpirate began thrusting his finger.

                “How does it feel being on the bottom, under someone else’s control?” Corpirate asked snidely as he added a second finger, thrusting faster into Ryan’s entrance. Ryan went to say something but his jumbled remark turned into a moan at the addition. Corpirate took no time at all in adding a third finger, stretching him out as he aimed for the bundle of nerves, making Ryan moan as he pushed back on his fingers as much as the restraints would allow. Once Corpirate felt he was stretched enough he removed his fingers, earning a disapproving noise from Ryan. Ryan struggled against the restraints as Corpirate grabbed the tube of lube and butt plug off the table. He opened the tube, squeezing some lube onto the plug. He set the tube back on the table as he rubbed the lube over the plug, making sure it was covered in a good coating.

                “Relax.” Corpirate said before he placed the tip of the plug against Ryan’s hole. He slowly pushed it in, allowing Ryan to adjust to its size. He let out a moan as Corpirate pushed it all the way in. Once the plug was all the way in Ryan could feel the tip of it brushing against his prostate. Corpirate picked up the remote that went to the plug, turning on the vibration to the lowest speed. The vibration made Ryan jump, letting out a moan as he struggled against the restraints. Corpirate placed the remote into his suit pocket as his other hand made its way to Ryan’s quickly hardening erection. He began pumping him slowly as he picked up the last item off the table. Ryan let out another moan at the feeling of his hand on his member, pulling against the clip hooked to the collar as a string of saliva fell from his mouth. Once Ryan was fully hard, Corpirate rolled the cock ring down to the base of his erection with his other hand, preventing him from cumming. Mad King let out a groan at the tightness of the ring on his member as he struggled against the restraints, Corpirate pulling his hands away from his member. Corpirate smiled before moving his hand to the plug, playing with it as he earned another jump and moan from Ryan.

                “How long do ye think ye can hold it before ye be asking me to let ye cum?” Corpirate asked removing his hand from the plug, making his way back in front of Ryan. The vibration was manageable for now but he could feel himself growing more aroused by the minute, as much as he hated it. Corpirate smirked to himself as his hands made their way to his pants, unbuckling them. He pulled his boxers down with his pants, revealing his hardened member. He began stocking himself as he watched Ryan try to struggle, clearly knowing where this was going to go. Corpirate lined himself up with Ryan’s mouth as his left hand grabbed some of his hair, holding him still. He pushed himself in; slowly thrusting into Ryan’s awaiting mouth. Ryan moaned around his erection, tasting the saltiness from the pre cum as Corpirate started to pick up speed.

                Corpirate reached his free hand to his suit pocket, pulling out the remote to the plug. He increased the speed, putting it on the second setting before setting the remote down on the table. Ryan twitched as he let out a moan around Corpirate’s member, making Corpirate thrust his hips hard, the tip of his member hitting the back of his throat. He pulled out allowing him to catch his breath, Ryan feeling the heat growing in his abdomen from the sudden change of speed. Corpirate pushed himself back into Ryan’s mouth as he began picking up speed, his tongue swirling around his member. He pushed himself all the way in, down Ryan’s throat. He kept his hold tight in Ryan’s hair holding him in place, feeling his throat contract around his member. Ryan began struggling, Corpirate finally pulling himself out of him mouth. Ryan coughed a few times, feeling the string of saliva dripping from his mouth, down his chin and neck before finally landing on the table.

                Corpirate smiled as he pushed himself back into Ryan’s mouth, thrusting harder as he picked up his speed again. Ryan struggled, pulling at the restraints as the plug continued to hit his prostate with every vibration. His erection was hurting from the cock ring around it as all the sensations slowly pushed him closer to the edge. Corpirate let out a throaty moan as he picked up speed before thrusting himself all the way into his mouth once more. Ryan hummed as he felt his member hit the back of his throat, pushing in a little farther. As Corpirate held himself in Ryan’s mouth he picked the remote up again, putting it on the highest setting. Ryan let a moan out around his member as he set the remote back down. He couldn’t hold it any longer; Ryan shook his head, Corpirate pulling himself out once more. Ryan coughed as he shot Corpirate a glare, which quickly disappeared as a moan escaped him from the increase in vibration.

                “I admire yer resolve but how long can ye keep it up?” Corpirate asked as he lined himself back up with Ryan’s mouth, pushing himself back in. Corpirate’s thrusts became more erratic as he could feel himself getting close to his climax. Ryan struggled against the restraints as he could feel the knot in his groin from not being able to cum, the sensations being too much for him. Corpirate realized this as he picked the remote back up off the table as he pushed himself down his throat again, holding himself there. He turned the vibration to the plug off earning a moan of disapproval from Ryan; the contracting of his throat around Corpirate’s member caused him to reach his climax, emptying himself down Ryan’s throat. Corpirate held him still making sure he swallowed it all before pulling out. He released his grip on his hair as Ryan coughed again, struggling against the restraints as he gave Corpirate a dirty look. Corpirate pulled up his boxers and pants, adjusting himself as he zipped and buckled them.

                “Now time to have some real fun.” Corpirate said as Ryan mumble a remark through the gag. Corpirate walked back behind him, delivering a few more slaps to his ass. Ryan jumped; the plug moving around after every hit. He let out a yell after every one of them.

                “Fuck.” Ryan managed to say through the gag as the slaps stopped, struggling against the restraints. He felt the vibration start up again, Corpirate setting it to the highest setting. Ryan moaned as Corpirate’s free hand made its way to his straining erection. He stroked it agonizingly slow, earning a whine from Ryan as he struggled to get as much friction as he could. He could feel himself getting close but Corpirate just continued stroking him, picking up his pace. He couldn’t hold it, he let out a scream as his orgasm tore through him, unable to cum with the ring around his member. Corpirate smiled as he put the plug on its lowest setting as he removed his hand, walking over to the lab bench, sitting down in the chair next to it. Ryan breathed heavily, his erection starting to hurt from the pressure. He began struggling harder this time as Corpirate smiled.

                “How many can ye handle before it’s too much?” Corpirate asked as he made himself comfortable in the chair. Ryan gave him a dirty look as a moan escaped him, his erection straining for release. He could feel the pre cum dripping down his member as Corpirate increased the speed again, putting it on the second setting. It didn’t take too long for Ryan to start getting close to his climax again; the strain on his member beginning to hurt. Ryan let out a low moan as Corpirate put it on the top setting, making his hips thrust forward at the sensation. He could feel himself getting close again, biting down hard on the gag as another orgasm tore through him. His member hurting now from not being able to cum as Corpirate put it back on the first setting. Ryan began really pulling at the restraints now, his erection now painful as the vibrations continued.

                “Reaching yer limit huh? Let’s see if ye got one more like that in ya.” Corpirate asked as he stood up, making his way over to Ryan with the remote still in his hand. Ryan mumbled something behind the gag that quickly turned into another loud moan as Corpirate turned up the speed on the vibrator again to the second setting. Ryan pulled at the restraints as he could feel himself getting close to his climax again. Corpirate walked behind him, playing with the plug, earning a whine from Ryan as he pulled against the restraints. Corpirate pulled his hand off him only to bring it back down, slapping his right ass cheek hard as a yelp made its way out of Ryan’s mouth. He put the plug on the highest setting once more as he brought his hand down on his other cheek earning a pained moan from Ryan. He couldn’t hold it, letting another orgasm rush through him. He was beginning to feel dizzy from it, his erection in pain from not getting release. He didn’t know if he could take anymore as he rested his head on the table, feeling the pool of saliva around his chin.

                “Ye wanna cum?” Corpirate asked as his hand made its way to Ryan’s erection, the touch making him jump. Ryan nodded, unable to take anymore as Corpirate set the remote down on the table, leaving it on the highest setting. Ryan tried to make a reply but it quickly turned into a moan as Corpirate began pumping his member, starting slow before increasing his pace. Ryan whined as he continued without removing the cock ring, Corpirate letting a smile grow across his face. He could feel Ryan getting close, hearing his moans get closer together. Corpirate pushed the release button on the cock ring making it loosen up, pulling it off as he picked up his speed on his member. Ryan bit down hard on the gag as he reached his climax, letting out a scream as he released himself over Corpirate’s hand and the table. He was light headed, resting his head down on the table as he breathed heavily. Corpirate picked up the remote, turning the vibration off as his body shook at the feeling. He set the remote back in his pocket as he slowly began to remove the butt plug, Ryan wincing as it was removed. He finally relaxed his body as Corpirate set it and the remote back down on the lab bench along with the cock ring.

                “Well, looks like we be having to do this again, seeing as ye still refuse to comply. I’ll let ye sit and think about it for a couple days then see if ye be ready to agree.” Corpirate said as he walked back over to Ryan, removing the gag. Ryan slowly closed his mouth, letting it relax after being forced open like that for a while. Corpirate set it down on the table as he picked up a small towel off the lab bench, cleaning the saliva off Ryan’s face and the table before setting it back down. Corpirate walked over to where Ryan’s kilt was located, picking it up as he pulled the other remote out of his pant's pocket, the metal bars over his back retracted back into the table as the metal arms around his legs released him, doing the same. He removed the clip from the collar on Ryan, helping him stand up as he put his kilt back on him, putting his belt back on.

                “Fuck you. You can do what you want but I’m still not joining you.” Ryan said as he tried to fight back as Corpirate led him back to the back wall of the room. He quickly gave up on struggling, still dizzy from everything he just went through. Corpirate unlocked one of the cuffs around Ryan’s wrist, placing it back in the shackle above his head on the wall once more, locking it. He did the same to his other wrists, locking the shackle around it, leaving him leaning against the wall. His head hurt, he was sore and his whole body was shaking from everything. He definitely knew he was going to have bruises from the force of his slaps, thankful that he wasn’t going to be sitting for a while.

                “I think I’m going to leave this on ye, it looks good on ya.” Corpirate said as he looped his finger through the metal ring on the collar, pulling Ryan’s face close to his. He glared at him, struggling against the shackles around his wrists. Corpirate let go of the collar as he began walking towards the lab bench, setting the other pair of shackles back down as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

                “Hate to cut this meeting short but I have another matter to attend to. I’ll give ye a few days to sit and think things over.” Corpirate said as he made his way over to the door, putting his phone back in his pocket as he pulled out the card again. He slid it through the card reader, opening the door once it beeped, leaving Ryan by himself once again. He pulled against the restraints a few more times before resting his back against the wall as he thought about what Corpirate was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and enjoyed. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment.


	8. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpirate's henchmen manage to find something useful when looking through Mad King's files which peak his interests. X-Ray and Hilda get into it, weakening their trust between each other. Will they be able to work everything out or will they end up breaking apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, was dealing with writers block and school starting up again. But chapter 8 is now finally here. Enjoy :)

                “Sorry to pull you away from what you were doing sir, but we found something in Mad King’s files we thought would peak your interests.” One of the henchmen said as he handed Corpirate a folder after he entered his office. Corpirate opened the file reading through it. It was for a serum of some kind that Mad King had developed. He had his team of scientists test it but then the projected got scrapped. He read through it more, finding out that serum was designed to make the subject lower their inhibitions and become more susceptible to new thoughts and ideas presented to them. The serum practically makes the subject like a child, learning new behaviors presented around them, almost completely rewiring their brains. As he kept reading a smile slowly grew across his face. Once a subject had been injected with the serum they would no longer have much free will under the drugs influence.

                “No need to be sorry. This be all we need; get some of the scientists working on this now. The sooner we make it the quicker we can get going on the plan.” Corpirate replied as he closed the manila folder, handing it back to the henchman.

                “Sure thing sir; I’ll take this to the science department right away. I’ll tell them its top priority for now.” The henchman replied as Corpirate nodded, letting him know to leave. Once the henchman had closed the door Corpirate made his way over to his desk, sitting down as he began to think to himself.

                Seeing as there was a new development to his plan, he no longer needed Mad King. He smiled as he thought about it, about how Mad King was now truly nothing but a prisoner. Corpirate chuckled as he wondered if Mad King was truly any use to him anymore after reading the folder. Well, he did need a test subject for when the serum was developed and ready to be tested. A small smile began to grow on his face as he continued to think about it. Well he now had two people to test the serum on, Mad King and Vav. Mad King was already corrupt beyond repair, the serum wouldn’t have too much of an effect on him; but Vav on the other hand. He would work nicely as a test subject, proving already he could be easily influenced by that kind of thing. Also he was having maybe a little too much fun with Mad King and he didn’t wanna ruin the fun, so Vav will do just nicely. He rested his elbows on his desk as he placed his hands together in front of his face, letting the biggest smirk of a grin grow across his face.

 

_72 hours later_

 

 

 

                Corpirate was sat as his desk, watching the monitor. He had split screened the camera feeds from inside Mad King’s and Vav’s cells to keep an eye on them. His eyes looked to the camera feed in Mad King’s cell, watching him as he pulled against the shackles that held his arms above his head. His shirt was still unbuttoned, hanging loosely against his torso. The collar was still around his neck, making sure to remind him of his place now. Mad King shot a glare in the direction of the camera and Corpirate just smiled. It never failed to amaze him that Mad King would always seem to know when he was watching him. Corpirate switched his attention over to the camera feed to Vav’s cell. Vav was pacing around the sparse room. He had a shackle that was locked around his ankle that was attached to a chain that was attached to the wall of the cell that was dragging across the stone floor. His arms were restrained behind his back in thick metal cuffs. He would struggle every now and then but it was nothing compared to the fight Mad King was trying to have against the shackles. Before Corpirate could continue with his thoughts there was a knock at his door.

                “Ey, come in.” Corpirate said as he minimized the windows on his monitor before one of his scientists walked in. The man was in a white lab coat, holding a clipboard with several papers stacked on it.

                “Hope I’m not interrupting sir but we finally have the serum done. We ran our tests and the serum was authorized, allowing us to continue to make it. We are working on making the larger batch but we have a syringe that is filled with the alpha serum. Whoever came up with this serum for Mad King clearly knew what they were doing. Makes me wonder why the project got scraped but hey, who am I to say. Anyway the serum is ready for when you want to continue with the plan sir.” The scientist said as he flipped through the papers as he spoke. Corpirate chuckled to himself as he stood up from his desk, adjusting his suit jacket and tie as he walked out from behind the desk.

                “Indeed they did.” Corpirate said with a sly grin as he made his way over to the scientist.

                “Something tells me you know who it is boss.” The scientist replied as he followed Corpirate to the door.

                “Ye will find out soon enough.” Corpirate replied as he opened the door, both of them leaving his office.

 

 

                                               ____________________________________________________________

 

 

                “You have any idea on how to stop those chips yet?” X-Ray asked as he became more and more impatient from how much time had passed, unsure of what was happening to Vav. There was also that thought of what he had heard Corpirate mention, about Mad King not knowing something which made him worry even more about the whole thing.

                “You asking me every twenty minutes since we got back isn’t really helping the cause X-Ray. I’ll let you know when I crack his software.” Hilda replied as she combed over the Monarch Labs technology that she had scattered across her lab table. All she had to work with was the redesigned tie clip that Mad King gutted and replaced with his own tech and the mind control chip that was brought to her in pieces. It wasn’t much but she knew she had to be close to figuring out how to stop Mad King with just those two pieces, or more than two depending on how you look at it.

                “Mogar agrees; green one’s words are getting annoying.” Mogar snarled as he leaned against the wall of Hilda’s lab with his arms crossed over his chest. X-Ray shot him a glare as he turned his attention back to Hilda.

                “I’m sorry but I don’t want Mad King doing anything else to Vav so sorry for being pushy!” X-Ray exclaimed, the room going quiet for a second before Hilda replied.

                “You think I don’t care? I wanna get Vav back and put an end to the Mad King just as much as you do X-Ray! I’m trying everything I can but I can’t operate at light speed with barely anything to work with.” Hilda replied back in a raised voice. X-Ray let out a short, frustrated sigh before he began storming around the room angrily. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else, Mogar already beat him to the punch.

                “Quiet! Fighting isn’t going to help rescue Vav and stop Mad King, working together will.” Mogar said in a very loud, stern voice which made the room fall silent once again. Hilda took a deep breath before replying.

                “Look we’re all just stressed over this whole situation, what Mogar said is right. Fighting isn’t going to solve any of our problems. I’m sorry for yelling at you like that X-Ray.” Hilda replied as she looked at X-Ray apologetically. X-Ray closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

                “I’m sorry too.” X-Ray said looking back at Hilda. Before they could enjoy there moment the monitor on the wall in her lab came to life, Corpirate’s face front and center on the screen.

                “Hope I’m not interruptin’ anything.” Corpirate said as he straightened his tie. All three of them were shocked to see Corpirate be the one to do this; every other time before it was Mad King. Since they were all in shock Corpirate decided to continue.

                “Just wanted to call ye to let ye know that there be a new plan at play here. See, I have taken back my position here at Monarch Labs as C.E.O. once again.” Corpirate said with a grin. X-Ray and Mogar joined Hilda by the monitor as they shared a look.

                “What did you do to Mad King and Vav?” Hilda asked worried about what he could have done to them when he claimed his job back.

                “Mad King is nothing to worry about anymore. As for Vav though.” The camera zoomed out revealing Vav who was kneeling on the floor. There was a piece of tape over his mouth and his arms were restrained behind his back. They could see the shackle around his ankle, connected to a chain. The room itself looked pretty empty aside from part of a bed they could see to the right of the screen behind them and what looked like a table to the left of the screen.

                “Don’t you _dare_ think about laying a hand on Vav!” X-Ray exclaimed in anger, his knuckles going white because of how hard he was clenching his fists.

                “Why? Ye can’t stop me. I can do whatever I want to him.” Corpirate said as he grabbed a handful of Vav’s hair, pulling his head back which made him groan in pain behind the tape. Vav breathed out of his nose heavily as he tried to move around to get himself loose which just earned him another harsh pull of his hair from Corpirate.

                “Leave him alone. What do you want?” Hilda asked as both she and Mogar kept an eye on X-Ray to make sure he wasn’t going to go and punch the monitor.

                “Oh, I don’t want anything. I just called to show ye the new plan. Well only some aspects of this are new.” Corpirate’s tone was ominous as he released his grip on Vav’s hair to walk out of view of the camera before returning after a few seconds. He was holding something in his hand as he walked back over to Vav,

                “Ye see this here; it should look familiar to ye Hilda?” Corpirate said as he held it up to the camera for her to get a better look at it.

                “To me? What are you talking about?” Hilda asked in shock as both X-Ray and Mogar turn their attention to her. Even Vav had a look of shock on his face at the statement, looking to Hilda in the live feed. Corpirate smiled as he watched the beginning of the end of their relationships start to form, slowly crumbling out from beneath them.

                “Ye made it. Found it combing through Mad King’s files. Ye were the lead scientist on this serum.” Corpirate said nonchalantly as he grabbed a hold of Vav’s hair again. Hilda eyes widened as she thought back, realizing the serum he was talking about.

                “That project was discontinued. How could you have found it?” Hilda replied. Not really realizing that she practically confirmed what Corpirate was saying, that she had a hand in making the serum he was about to use on Vav.

                “Apparently Mad King doesn’t like to get rid of the failures. Also, just know that if anything happens, yer name is tied to this along with Mad King’s. I’ve been playing this game beautifully since it began and nothing is connected to me. No paper trail or anything anywhere. This is just a test, hopefully my scientists can build upon it and make it better, if not I just might have to come and get you instead. Well, seeing as you were the brains behind this serum.” Hilda was taken aback a little at the directness of his statement as X-Ray and Mogar proceeded to grow angrier and angrier each time Corpirate opened his mouth.

                “You will not make it anywhere near her!” Mogar howled as he growled at Corpirate as he now began clenching his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. Corpirate smiled as he removed the cap over the needle on the syringe with his teeth, spitting it out once the cap was off.

                “We will see about that. Also who says it’s going to be me?” Corpirate replied as he yanked on Vav’s hair, pulling his head to the side roughly to expose the side of his neck. He smiled before plunging the syringe into his neck, pushing the serum into his bloodstream. He removed the syringe before releasing his grip on his hair.

                “No!” Hilda, Mogar and X-Ray practically shouted in perfect unison. They could see the worry growing on Vav’s face as Corpirate walked off screen again to set the syringe back down.

                “Why show ye the effects of the serum when instead Hilda could just tell ye? Hopefully we will see each other soon.” Corpirate said before he motioned with his hand signaling to whoever was behind the camera to cut the feed. None of them knew how to feel, X-Ray the most. A serum that Hilda created for Mad King was begin used on Vav, hell maybe they are planning to use it on more than just Vav. Either way that was bad news.

                “I-.” Hilda began before stopping, trying to figure out the words to say.

                “What serum did he just use on him?” X-Ray asked with hostility clearly present in his voice. Hilda was quiet.

                “I’ll ask again, what did he just inject into Vav?” X-Ray asked with a bit more force behind it. She took a deep breath before finally speaking.

                “It was an experimental serum. It was designed to restrict a person’s free will and allow them to be easily influenced and controlled. Pretty much it could do what the chips do but it’s more effective.” Hilda replied with despair in her voice.

                “Experimental?” X-Ray asked worried with still a hint of anger in his voice.

                “The project was scrapped. We were told to discontinue all work on it. There was a problem about the serum. We had almost pretty much perfected it but we could quiet figure out how to reverse the effects. We couldn’t quiet nail the perfect antidote and because of that and the possible lawsuits and jail time Mad King could serve because of that he scrapped the whole thing.” Hilda finished as she looked down at the table, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

                “You helped him make something that is capable of that?! How could you even consent to something like that, let alone be the lead scientist for it?!” X-Ray shouted in anger, now realizing what this meant.

                “It was my job X-Ray. That was way before I met you and Vav. I was just doing what I was told. Figured it would be best that I was in charge of making it so I knew what to do if it ever came to him actually using it, seeing as I was pretty much the only level headed one working on the project. When he halted the project I was happy, something like that was way too dangerous to go into production. I didn’t realize he had kept a copy of it once it was scrapped though.” Hilda answered, disheartened by the whole situation. X-Ray was still fuming even after she explained the situation, hastily making his way over to the front door.

                “Where are you going?” Mogar asked, seeing as Hilda was still clearly flummoxed by the whole thing.

                “Out.” X-Ray answered before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Hilda was quiet, still staring down at her desk. Vav had just been injected with a serum that she helped create but she couldn’t stop it because she never came up with an antidote, a way to reverse the effects. She didn’t even know if she could do it now. She was already beginning to doubt herself, thinking that if she couldn’t come up with one then than how could she come up with one now?

                “You should go after him.” She said without looking up from her desk as she began to clear everything off of it.

                “What about you?” Mogar asked, failing at trying to hide the concern in his voice. Hilda was silent but he could see how defeated she looked. She smiled timidly before sitting down on the stool at her lab bench.

                “I’ll be fine, worry about X-Ray. He was already taken hostage twice; he’s the one you should be worrying about.” She said as she sat there, picking up a pen before just staring at a piece of paper she had set on the table. She didn’t know if she could stop Corpirate but she knew she had no choice, she needed to figure out a way to reverse the serum. Mogar huffed but kept quiet, clearly seeing the look she had across her face. That look meant he should stop arguing with her and do what she said.

                “I’ll go calm him down, when Mogar does that the two of us will be returning.” Mogar said before Hilda nodded a reply, letting him know that she was going to be fine once he left. Mogar nodded back as he walked over to the door, leaving her alone in her lab.

                “Alrighty then. Let’s do this.” She said as she began working on a way to reverse the serum. She knew Corpirate would certainly be coming to look for her seeing as now Mad King was a prisoner. She knew that Mad King would be like a brick wall when Corpirate would try to convince him to work for him under those conditions. Without Mad King’s cooperation, Corpirate would have no other choice then to come looking for her to be his new lead scientist on the project, just like she was before. She needed to come up with an antidote quick before that happened because the other alternative she didn’t want to do. She was going to give herself three days to make an antidote; once those three days were up she would have to go into hiding to keep working on it without Corpirate coming for her and hurting X-Ray and Mogar in the process. As much as she hated it, hiding was the best option. Going into hiding would also make Corpirate focus more on finding her rather than X-Ray and Mogar. She didn’t want to put them in danger, not while Corpirate had access to the serum and she didn’t have an antidote. Risking herself like that could also give herself more time to work on it. Hopefully Mogar could calm X-Ray down in the meantime while she began working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that's something huh? If you love it or hate it place leave a comment, any feedback is good feedback.


	9. Even the Best Laid Plans Often Go Astray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mogar leaves Hilda alone to go and try to calm down X-Ray. Corpirate tests the serum, discovering a small problem with it, realizing he's going to need Hilda's help with it. Will Hilda agree to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but schools been hectic, here's chapter 9 finally.

                Mogar left Hilda’s lab to go and search the streets for X-Ray, assuming he couldn’t have made it too far. The weird part was he had never really seen Hilda and X-Ray fight like that before. Well, he guessed the reveal about the serum really threw everyone for a loop. In all honesty it was to be expected, she was employed by Monarch Labs for years before she met up with them. They just didn’t expect it to actually be true. You know when you can see it coming but you kind of ignore the thought until it actually happens, and even still you can’t believe it? That’s kind of where they’re at now, still kinda living in disbelief over the whole thing. It was hard for them to accept that at one point Hilda was okay with and working on not so moral plans.

                Mogar figured X-Ray could have stormed off to the park that was only about a block away, learning over time that was where X-Ray liked to go to think things over. As he turned the corner he saw a silhouette outlined in green standing by the small pond in the center of the park. As he got closer he saw that X-Ray was picking up rocks, skipping them across the pond. Mogar made his way across the park towards X-Ray.

                “What do I do Dwayne?” X-Ray asked as he skipped another rock across the pond. Dwayne was seated on the bench behind X-Ray.

                “I’m not doing that! Why do you always give shitty advice?” X-Ray asked as he picked up another rock as Mogar joined him. “What do you want?” X-Ray asked in a snippy manner as he threw the rock, watching it glide across the water before finally sinking to the bottom of the pond.

                “Hilda was worried about you, asked Mogar to check up on you.” Mogar said as he stood a few feet behind X-Ray, letting him have his distance. X-Ray chuckled as he picked up Dwayne, putting him back in his over-undies. He picked up another rock, skipping it only a few times before it sank to the bottom.

                “Worried? About what, the fact that we now know that she could be lying about everything? She worked for Mad King, _and_ Corpirate, for years; who knows if the Hilda we know is even the real Hilda?” X-Ray replied, clearly flummoxed by the whole situation.

                “This is what Corpirate wants. He wants to cause doubt between us. Can’t you see that?” Mogar retorted as he took a step closer to X-Ray.

                “What if you’re wrong? Or what if both are true, Corpirate revealed the truth just for the sake of causing doubt. Right know I don’t really know who to trust other than you at this point.” X-Ray said as he threw another rock, not skipping it this time, the rock causing a huge splash when it hit the water.

                “Think about Vav, do you really see Hilda hurting Vav?” Mogar asked, trying to get through to him. He knew Hilda wouldn’t hurt a fly unless her life depended on it. He knew that somewhere in X-Ray’s head he did too. X-Ray let out a loud sigh as he sat down on the bench behind him, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his face before resting his chin in his hands.

                “Noooo.” X-Ray dragged out. “But what do we do then?” X-Ray asked, now just returning to his normal depressed self instead of angry X-Ray. Mogar joined him on the bench before responding.

                “We trust that Hilda can come up with a cure for the serum. If she created it she must know how to fix it.” Mogar reassured X-Ray as he placed a hand on his shoulder. X-Ray nodded in agreement, letting out a sigh of relief at the assurance in Mogar’s voice.

                “Okay, I’ll trust you this time.” X-Ray replied. “Now let’s head back.” He said as he stood up, Mogar doing the same. They both left the park, heading back to Hilda’s lab.

 

 

_The same time back at Monarch Labs_

 

 

                “Now let’s see the serum in action.” Corpirate replied as he pulled Vav up, making him stand as he removed the tape from his mouth. “Ye listen to me now Vav.” Corpirate said with a smile.

                “No I don’t.” Vav replied is what seemed like a monotone manner.

                “Come again?” Corpirate asked taken aback somewhat.

                “I can only do what Mad King asks and no one else.” Vav replied looking to Corpirate as he just stood there.

                “What is going on?” Corpirate asked, directing the question to the scientist in the room with them.

                “I believe the serum causes him to obey Mad King’s orders, seeing as Mad King designed the formula.” The scientist replied as he wrote some notes down on his clipboard. Corpirate was starting to get infuriated.

                “Why didn’t ye fix it so that he obeyed my orders?” Corpirate replied, trying to hold back his anger.

                “That’s because we don’t know how to. Hilda’s formula for it was very complicated. You’re lucky we managed to recreate it. If you want us to create a new formula so the subject will obey you, we need her.” The scientist replied as he met Corpirate’s glare. He was unhappy to hear that his own scientists we unable to recreate a working formula, but he could work with getting a hold of Hilda.

                “Alright then, I’ll go get her myself. Track down her location for me. Seeing as Vav be useless now, tape his mouth shut again and leave him here. I’m going to go and get a car ready.” Corpirate said as he left the room, leaving the scientist and Vav alone. The scientist did what he was told, placing a piece of tape back over Vav’s mouth, picking up the camera and equipment, leaving the room as well.

 

 

_Same time, back at Hilda’s lab_

 

 

                Hilda was seated at her desk, scribbling out a possible antidote for the serum, thinking of the things she might need for it. The only thing she wished she had was a sample of the serum used on Vav because now she was trying to draw from a several year old memory of how it was made. She could probably come up with an antidote for it but it might take longer than she thought. She would also need some help, and as much as she loved Mogar and X-Ray they really didn’t know anything about science. The only person who could help was Rusty; he also knew how to get his hands on what she would need for it because she only had some materials for it in her lab. She grabbed her phone, calling Rusty.

                “Who is this and how did you get this number?” Rusty asked as soon as he answered the phone.

                “Rusty, it’s Hilda, I need your help.” Hilda replied as she stood up, picking up her bag off the floor.

                “With what? What happened?” Rusty asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He heard Hilda place her bag on something over the phone.

                “It’s a long story, I can explain more when I get to your place but for now Corpirate has Vav and he injected him with a serum and I need your help with creating the antidote for it.” She said as she packed her bag with what she had at her lab for the antidote.

                “Count me in, anything to help take down Corpirate, and save Vav of course.” Rusty replied. “I’ll be waitin’ for ya.” He said, waiting for Hilda’s reply.

                “Alright, just have to write Mogar and X-Ray a note then I’m heading your way.” Hilda replied as she said goodbye to Rusty, hanging up her phone. She finished putting what she needed in her backpack before grabbing a blank piece of paper and a pen. She zipped her back up, taking a few minutes to write out a note to explain to the guys why she’s going by herself. Once she was done, she folded it, signing Mogar’s and X-Ray’s name on the blank side, standing it up like a little tent before grabbing her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder before making her way to the door, leaving.

 

 

                “You hear that Corpirate?” One of his henchmen said over the phone to him. He had tapped Hilda’s phone to figure out where she was going.

                “Aye, I did. I’ll be back soon with our new lead scientist.” Corpirate said as he hung up his phone, starting the car.

 

 

                                               _____________________________________________________

 

 

                X-Ray and Mogar had made it back to Hilda’s lab. When they made it to the front of the building they noticed that the lights in her lab were off. They found this weird seeing as Hilda was supposed to be in there and she’s not one to work with the lights off. They quickly made their way into the building, climbing up the stairs. The entered the room to find it empty, noticing Hilda and a few of her things were missing.

                “Note.” Mogar said as he pointed to the note Hilda left for them on her lab bench. X-Ray made his way over to the bench, picking the note up. He unfolded it, reading it out loud.

                “‘Dear guys, I’m sorry to have to do this to you but I know Corpirate will be coming to look for me sooner or later and if he does, it’s best I’m not around you guys when it happens. I don’t want you getting in the middle of this more than you already are, I’m meeting up with Rusty and we’re gonna find a place to hide out to work on the antidote. I’m doing this for your safety so please don’t hate me more than you already do. It’s the best plan we have right now. I’ll figure out how to keep in touch, until then stay safe and please, don’t be like the morons you are and come looking for me. Signed Hilda.’“ X-Ray finished reading the note, folding it back up. They were both quiet for a moment before Mogar finally spoke up.

                “What do we do now?” Mogar asked as he looked to X-Ray for an answer.

                “We do exactly what she told us not to, we follow her. She’s not doing this alone, not without help. Rusty’s good, but not X-Ray and Mogar good.” X-Ray replied with a smile. Mogar nodded, both of them leaving her lab.

 

 

                                               _____________________________________________________

 

 

                Hilda took the back roads to get to Rusty’s place, hopefully evading any tail that Corpirate sent after her. She knew that the recreated formula his scientists made wouldn’t be able to change it so the subject obeys Corpirate. She knew he was going to look for her because she created it, she knew how to alter it. Hopefully she could make it to Rusty’s then they can quickly grab what they need from his place and look for another place to hide out that Corpirate didn’t know about. The one thing she really hoped was that X-Ray and Mogar listened to her and didn’t follow her.

                She took a left, driving under the highway, making her way to the entrance to Rusty’s place. As she got closer she notice another car parked near the entrance. She stopped her car, the headlights from it shining on Corpirate and Rusty. She turned the car off, getting out. As she did she noticed that Rusty’s arms were tied behind his back and he was pretty beaten up. Corpirate was standing there with his hands behind his back and a lit cigar in his mouth, smiling as she made her way over to them.

                “What did you do to him?” She asked as she looked at her friend, seeing the string of blood fall from the corner of his mouth.

                “Was just having some fun till ye got here. He told me ye were planning to go into hiding. Now if ye did that that would be bad for me. See, there’s been a problem with your serum and I need ye to fix it.” Corpirate said as he made his way behind Rusty, kicking him down to the ground.

                “Leave him alone.” Hilda said as she took a step closer. Unbeknownst to Hilda and the rest of them, X-Ray and Mogar were hiding behind a grouping of shrubbery about 20 feet away. They were making a b-line for Rusty’s place but turned out they were a bit late and Corpirate already had them beat.

                “We have to do something.” X-Ray said as he went to go stand up. As he did so Mogar grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back down.

                “We can’t. We both know how this would end if we did. We have to let this play out.” Mogar replied. He knew X-Ray was going to hate it but they had too, for Hilda and Rusty’s sake. X-Ray sat back down, boiling in silent anger as they watched on.

                “I will, on one condition. Ye come back with me as my new lead scientist. Ye are the only one who knows how to work with the serum and alter it. Depending on yer cooperation level, I say a nice pay would be in it for ye too once you’re done.” Corpirate replied.

                “Don’t listen to him Hilda.” Rusty managed to say before Corpirate kicked him in the gut, making him curl up in pain. Hilda winced at the motion, glaring at Corpirate. X-Ray was clenching his fists as he watched, Mogar let out a deep breath to try and calm himself.

                “Ye do what I ask of ye, and I leave old Rusty here alone. I’ll even sweeten the deal and leave Mogar and X-Ray out of this as well. I may be evil but I’m still a business man and a deal is a deal. What do ye say?” Corpirate offered, reaching a hand out. Hilda looked down to Rusty who was lying on the ground in pain. She considered her options before deciding, reaching her arm out, closing her hand around Corpirate’s.

                “Deal, but you have to promise me that you won’t do anything to them.” Hilda said as they shook hands, Corpirate smiling as he placed both of his hands back behind his back once they agreed. He walked passed Rusty, over to his car.

                “I promise, now grab yer bag. Everything else that ye will need will be back at the lab.” Corpirate said as he opened the back door for Hilda. Hilda sighed, giving Rusty once last glance before she walked back over to her car, grabbing her bag as she made her way over to his car. She climbed in the seat, Corpirate shutting the door behind her as he made his way around the car to the driver’s seat. He climbed in, starting the car, exiting back onto the road. X-Ray and Mogar emerged from the bushes, making their way over to Rusty to help him. X-Ray helped him sit up as Mogar began untying the rope around his wrists  
                “Are you okay?” X-Ray asked as they helped him stand up, leading him to his place.

                “It’s just a few bruises and maybe a broken rib or two but I’ll be fine. Let’s just hope we can say the same for Hilda. I hope she knows what she just signed up for.” Rusty replied as Mogar and X-Ray set him down gently on his couch inside his apartment. They all shared a look that practically said the same thing. Hopefully Hilda knew what she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even you enjoyed please leave a comment and a like. :)


	10. Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda agreed to Corpirate's deal to keep X-Ray, Mogar and Rusty safe. She could work from the inside on the antidote, play the long con. X-Ray and Mogar help patch up Rusty and figure out what to do now. Hilda has second thoughts about agreeing to this but so doesn't Corpirate. Now Hilda has a choice to make, will it be the right one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty upload schedule but life's been very hectic. Here is chapter 10, finally. Enjoy!

                The car ride was relatively quiet; the only sounds to be heard were the cars that rode alongside them on the highway and the low hum of the radio playing just barely loud enough to hear. Hilda set her bag down beside her on the back seat as she thought about what she agreed to. Mainly the one question that kept popping back into her head was if X-Ray was right about not trusting her. He wasn’t wrong of accusing her of the choices she made in the past. She didn’t even know why she did it, she knew before X-Ray and Vav got involved with Mad King and Corpirate that they were up to some undesirable business ventures. Yet she still agreed to work with them and help to further their plans. The only reason she stopped working for them was because of X-Ray and Vav. Not because they changed her mind but because they got her fired. Once she got to know them they helped shed light on what was really going on, changing her perspective on things, right?

                As they made their way back to the new Monarch Labs headquarters Hilda couldn’t help but feel the smirk on Corpirate’s face about getting her to join him. Corpirate didn’t know why she really agreed, proud of herself for her acting skills. Yet, she couldn’t help but think that something was off about the whole situation. She didn’t know what it was but as they pulled up to Monarch Labs she couldn’t help but be a bit unnerved by the whole thing. The whole situation was disconcerting to say the least for no real reason; Corpirate was actually keeping his end, he was acting like the business man he said he was, keeping true to his word. Maybe that was it, how amiable he was being was making her feel unpleasant.

                When they got to Monarch Labs, Corpirate pulled his car into the back of the building. Behind the building was an attached car park of some kind. He slowly drove the car into the spot marked for him before he turned it off, pulling his keys out of the ignition. He shot Hilda a look from the rearview mirror as he climbed out of the car. Hilda grabbed her backpack as she climbed out of the backseat of the car. She swung the bag over her shoulders as she joined Corpirate over by the elevator that was attached to the main building. He stayed quiet as he pressed the call button for the elevator. The silence was unsettling as she felt her skin begin to crawl from it. The elevator dinged as the doors opened.

                “Ladies first.” Corpirate said sincerely as he gestured to inside the elevator with his hand.

                “Thanks.” Hilda replied back in the same tone, stepping into the elevator. It’s official, now she was definitely weirded out. Corpirate stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the fourteenth floor. As the elevator slowly rose it was filled with silence once again. Corpirate pulled out a cigar, placing it in his mouth as his other hand went to his suit pocket, pulling out his zippo lighter. He went to go light it but paused before doing so.

                “Do ye mind if I?” Corpirate asked as he turned to Hilda, motioning with his hand that had the lighter in it towards the cigar.

                “Oh, no, go ahead, be my guest.” Hilda said as she gestured awkwardly that she was fine with it.

                “Alright, I know not many people like the smoke in close quarters places or just second hand in general. I always ask if people are fine with it. It’s my bad habit; it doesn’t have to be yers.” Corpirate replied as he lit his cigar.

                “I respect that, much appreciated.” Hilda replied as the elevator beeped, the doors opening as they reached their floor. Corpirate stepped out first this time, leading Hilda to wherever they were going. He led her down a corridor that was filled with room after room of labs and equipment. She could see what was going on in each room because of the two way windows that was located near each door to see what was going on inside. Hilda could see the Corpirate didn’t take long to start working on so many things for Monarch Labs; guess he wasn’t kidding when he said he said he just wanted his old job back. Corpirate stopped in front of one of the rooms. Hilda looked in through the window seeing that it was empty of people but full of lab equipment, everything that she could need for the antidote and more.

                Corpirate opened the door to the room, allowing Hilda to walk in first. She made her way over to the desk, setting her backpack down on it. The design was eerily similar to how her old lab she had when she used to work for them looked. She didn’t know how to feel about that, it was like an unwarranted slap in the face from the past. Now everything was beginning to add up, why Corpirate was being so nice, why he agreed to the terms he did. Corpirate closed the door, closing the blinds to the two way window that faced the hall. Corpirate smiled as he walked over to the table in the room, sitting down in one of the chairs. He grabbed another chair, moving it out for Hilda to sit in. Once done, he leaned back in the chair, taking a long drag from his cigar.

                “Sit down, let’s talk.” Corpirate said after he blew out the smoke, lounging back in the chair as he crossed his legs. Hilda stood by the desk still, taken aback by his abruptness. She had a feeling this would happen, already knowing what he was going to say. Yet she didn’t know if she was going to make the right choice once he said what he was going to say, what the offer was going to be.

 

 

                                               __________________________________________________________________

 

 

_Back at Rusty’s place_

 

 

                Mogar and X-Ray helped carry Rusty into his house, setting him down on his patch-work couch. Mogar began looking for the first aid kit Rusty had, Rusty already telling him where it was. Once Rusty was comfortable on the couch X-Ray got up to go get a facecloth and a bowl of warm water to clean up the blood from his face. Mogar returned from the bathroom with the first aid kit, making his way over to the couch where Rusty was, not long after X-Ray returned with the facecloth and water.

                “You have a few cuts on your face.” X-Ray said as he lightly dunked the facecloth in the bowl of water, wringing out the excess water. He brought it up to Rusty’s face, wiping away the dried blood from the cuts.

                “I have some butterfly stitches in there somewhere; you can use those on the cuts. Gonna also need a wrap for the ribs as well, that should be in there too. They aren’t broken but it definitely feels like one is cracked. He could have done worse but he didn’t.” Rusty said as Mogar began putting the butterfly stitches over the cuts. As Mogar did that X-Ray stood up, bringing the bowl and facecloth over to the counter by the sink, setting them down. “Hey X-Ray, while you’re up, you mind pouring me a drink? Bottle’s on the table.” Rusty said as he shakily undid the buttons on his shirt so Mogar could wrap the gauze around his chest for his ribs.

                “Sure, or do you just want the whole bottle?” X-Ray replied sarcastically. He picked the bottle up from the table as he made his way back over to Mogar and Rusty.

                “I mean technically it’s already in a glass, so that works.” Rusty said as he took the bottle from X-Ray, taking a sip. He set the bottle on the coffee table before standing up. Mogar helped him up as he slugged his shirt off. X-Ray held his shirt for him as Mogar wrapped the gauze around his chest for him.

                “So anyone here have a plan as to what we do now?” X-Ray asked as Mogar finished wrapping Rusty up. X-Ray handed Rusty his shirt. Rusty put it on, buttoning it up as he walked around the living room silently. Mogar began to pick up all the wipes and put things back in the first aid kit, letting the question hang in the air, trying to avoid the answer. “No, we are not leaving her in there with him.” X-Ray stated as it finally clicked that the silence was his answer.

                “Hilda knows what she’s doing X-Ray, plus that deal she agreed to keeps us all safe while she works on the antidote.” Rusty replied as he walked into the kitchen, pulling a sandwich out of the fridge. He winced in pain as he bent down to pull it off the shelf, slowly standing but up once he got it.

                “Yeah, and we all know how good Corpirate is at keeping his deals. He betrayed Mad King of all people in case you forgot how we all got into this situation.” X-Ray replied as he watched Rusty make it to the small square table he had in the kitchen to eat his sandwich.

                “Mogar agrees with Rusty.” Mogar said as Rusty slowly sat down in the chair at the table, unfolding the paper around half of the leftover grinder. He took a bite out of the grinder, catching a glimpse of the livid look X-Ray had on his face.

                “How could both of you be okay about this?! Out of our five man team, we’re down two, and it’s two of our major players as well!” X-Ray shouted in disbelief. Both Rusty and Mogar avoided eye contact with him, trying to deny the truth of his statement. Not only did Corpirate over throw Mad King, he had Vav under his control and Hilda to help forward his plans. X-Ray was astounded at what Corpirate had managed to do in just about a week’s time. Right now he was starting to second guess if they could even take him at this point, finally understanding why Mogar and Rusty were so complaisant about the whole thing. He could feel the anger inside him getting subdued by the sudden realization. Mogar and Rusty both saw the light finally go off.

                “Now do you understand why I’m just sitting here eating this sandwich instead of trying to come up with some poorly made plan of attack? He already took out three major players, two of them ours. If we try anything its a death wish for everyone.” Rusty said as he sat the grinder back down on the paper. Mogar leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms as he kept his head low, letting out a low growl.

                “All our hands are tied X-Ray.” Mogar said adding to the conversation. The room was gathered in quiet complaisance at the statement. Everyone accepted the fact they had to wait for the next move, but X-Ray still couldn’t fully accept it.

                “We have to at least try to do something. We can’t just sit here.” X-Ray spoke up.

                “What do you expect us do to X-Ray? Say we come up with a sort of decent plan and we go in there, he has guards. He’ll be expecting it, some sort of attempt from us. We go in there we are dead; he’ll win. We have to let Hilda do what she can from the inside; the deal she made bought us all some time. Once Hilda gets back to us somehow then we go in there. She can get close to the serum, work with it and get going on the antidote for Vav. She’s smart X-Ray, she knows what she’s doing and she’s doing it to protect the rest of us so this doesn’t get worse than this already is.” Rusty stated as he stood up making his way over to X-Ray, placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. X-Ray didn’t want to admit it but he was right, but he also just couldn’t sit around and do nothing. X-Ray shrugged his hand from his shoulder making his way over to the door.

                “What are you doing X-Ray?” Mogar said, pushing himself off the kitchen wall.

                “You guys may be right, but I can’t just sit around and do nothing. I’m gonna come up with a plan, I’m not going to let him win without a fight.” X-Ray said before walking out the door. Mogar went to go after him but Rusty stopped him.

                “Let him go, you should know by now how stubborn he is. He’ll figure out soon enough that he’ll have to wait like we are.” Rusty said as he made his way back over to the kitchen table, sitting down. He picked his sandwich back up taking another bite from it. Mogar walked over to the door as well, the least he could do was at least keep an eye on him should anything happen.

 

 

                                               _____________________________________________________

 

 

_Back at Monarch Labs_

 

 

                “What do you mean by talk? It’s pretty clear what you need me for.” Hilda said as she stayed over by the desk, keeping an eye on Corpirate.

                “Oh, it is, is it?” Corpirate chuckled as he took another drag from his cigar. Hilda felt a chill go down her spine at the statement.

                “Yeah, it is. You need me to make a new version of the serum for you so Vav can obey your commands. I figured your scientists would be too dumb to figure out the coding sequence to change it.” Hilda said maybe a bit too cocky, crossing her arms over her chest.

                “Yet ye agreed all because I promised to keep away from the rest of yer friends. That seemed a bit too easy for me on the negotiation side of things.” Corpirate said as he stood up, walking around the room. Hilda was taken a little off guard by what he was implying.

                “I don’t know, seemed like a great agreement, you get me and I get to keep them safe.” Hilda said in a sarcastic tone trying to keep her cool. Corpirate nodded as he grabbed his cigar, gesturing with it as he spoke.

                “Aye, that may be true, but it’s not the whole truth. I also mentioned something about a pay for doing this work for me, a nice sum of cash. That didn’t peak yer interests at all?” Corpirate remarked slyly as he stopped, turning to face her as he took another drag from his cigar. Hilda laughed, taking her glasses off to wipe away the tear that fell from how hard she was laughing.

                “You, you think I can be bought?” She asked as she regained her composure, putting her glasses back on. A few stay chuckles escaping her mouth still.

                “No, I think ye can be persuaded.” Corpirate said as he placed one of his hands behind his back, walking around the room. “I need something from ye and ye need something from me, and I think we both know what you really want from me, why you agreed.” Corpirate spoke as he gestured with his free hand as he continued walking around the room, slowly making his way closer to her. Hilda avoided any eye contract he tried to make with her, giving him his answer.

                “If that’s true, what do you think I really want?” Hilda asked, trying to deny the truth in his words. Corpirate smiled as he stopped a few feet in front of Hilda.

                “Ye want yer lab. Ye want yer old job back. We both know why ye stayed so long and why ye but heads with X-Ray and Vav and everyone else so much. Ye enjoyed playing for the wrong team. Ye knew what ye were working on here and still ye turned the other cheek, continuing to work with us until X-Ray and Vav showed up. Yet did they really manage to change your mind on things?” Corpirate smirked as he finished. She scoffed, taking a step back from him.

                “That’s not true; you don’t know me like you think you do!” Hilda said trying to convince herself as well.

                “No Hilda, I don’t think ye know yourself like I do. Now sit down and let’s talk out a new deal.” Corpirate said as he made his way back over to the table. He pulled a chair out for Hilda, taking the seat adjacent to hers at the table. Hilda was adamant at first but slowly made her way over to Corpirate, sitting down in the chair as a smile grew across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to get better control over upload wait time but school and life has been throwing me curve-balls. If you enjoyed, leave a kudos or a comment or both.


	11. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpirate managed to get Hilda to agree to signing the contract he made. X-Ray leaves to try and come up with a plan, Mogar following behind him. X-Ray and Mogar investigate Hilda's lab back at their apartment, only to find something out they never expected to about Hilda. Will Hilda make the right choice? Could they ever forgive her after finding out what she did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the late update. My family and I got evicted so we've been trying to find a new place. Finally got a place to stay and internet again so I'll try to keep ya'll updated but life is more hectic than ever before. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

                “There just be some tendencies in a person that they just can’t change. Ye be the perfect example of that statement.” Corpirate said as he finished writing up their contract. To Hilda it seemed like days went by as she signed her life away instead of only a few hours. Basically the gist of it was that she got a new lab and her original pay again, with a nice little bonus in exchange for X-Ray, Mogar, Rusty and Vav’s safety. It took some convincing to get Corpirate to agree to give up what he was going to do to Vav, but they settled on keeping him as a prisoner (technically speaking), or as he called it, insurance. He was gonna use Vav as a bargaining chip if Hilda “steps out of line”. True, Vav was still under the effects of the serum but Hilda was allowed to work on the antidote for him. For all the pardons that Corpirate was giving her to really make it a deal too good to look away, all she had to do was sign her life away. Now she was working for him again once she signed, all in exchange for him leaving everyone alone.

                “You can say and think what you want about me but it’s not true. All those emails you sent me mean nothing. I’m doing this for X-Ray, for Mogar, Vav and Rusty. If it means signing my freedom away to do it, so be it.” Hilda stated as she tried to assure herself she was doing the right thing for the _right_ reasons. Once Corpirate wrote down the last part of the contract and signed his name, he slid the paper and the pen over to Hilda. Hilda grabbed the contract, reading through it thoroughly to make sure there were no loopholes. Once she was done she picked up the pen, signing on the dotted line right below Corpirate’s signature.

                “And ye can try and deny it but I know ye better than ye think I do.” Corpirate said as he grabbed the contract, smiling as he made his way to the door. Hilda stayed silent as he walked out, shutting the door behind himself.

                “What did I just sign up for?” Hilda asked herself as she put her head in her hands on the table, letting out a disappointed sigh. Once she was done wallowing in self-pity for a few minutes she made her way over to her backpack, pulling out her cellphone as Corpirate made his way back in the room.

 

 

                                               ____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

                X-Ray was walking around town trying to figure out how to help keep Vav and Hilda safe. He knew Hilda said she had things under control, but he had a feeling that that wasn’t the case.  Corpirate was a business man just as much as he was villain. He knew he could be just as convincing as he could be maniacal. He wanted to trust Hilda too, but he didn’t trust the way she was behaving. He just had a feeling in his gut that something was off about the whole thing. The way she knew Corpirate would be coming after her now after he overtook Mad King was too on the nose, like she knew it was going to happen before it did. He decided to head back to the lab to try and look for anything that could give him a clue to the truth behind this whole situation. He didn’t know what to really look for, pretty much hoping to find anything that could tell him what was going on in Hilda’s mind.

                Mogar wasn’t too far behind, knowing that he should be keeping an eye on X-Ray should he get into any trouble. Mogar was worried too but he hid it better than X-Ray ever could. He trusted Hilda, knowing that she would do anything if it meant protecting those she cares about. He trailed behind X-Ray, watching as he made his way up the driveway to their apartment. X-Ray made his way to the door, stopping before entering, sensing someone behind him. He turned around quickly, swinging a mean right hook for whoever was behind him. Before X-Ray’s fist could connect with Mogar, he quickly grabbed X-Ray’s arm mid swing.

                “Watch who you’re swinging at.” Mogar said as he let go of X-Ray’s arm. X-Ray let out a sigh of relief, letting his arm fall back down to his side again. “What are you even doing here anyway?” Mogar asked out of curiosity as X-Ray opened the door, walking in. Mogar closed the door behind him as X-Ray made his way over to Hilda’s area of the apartment.

                “I didn’t have a good feeling about how things went down.” X-Ray paused. “And sorry for almost punching you in the face.” X-Ray said as he began to look through Hilda’s folders that she had out on the table, laying there untouched since she left.

                “What do you mean? She made the choice to volunteer herself to spare us any more problems for the mean time. Granted not the best plan and Corpirate agreed to quickly to the deal but-.” Mogar managed to say before he was cut off.

                “Exactly Mogar, that’s what I was talking about. That was the least resistance we had from him, aside from him beating up Rusty. He agreed too quickly; you had to have seen the look on his face when Hilda offered herself over.” X-Ray said, glancing at Mogar as he kept going through Hilda’s things. Mogar rested himself against Hilda’s work bench watching X-Ray with a feigned curiosity.

                “What are you even searching for?” Mogar asked a little confused as X-Ray moved over to the filing cabinet Hilda had up against the wall. X-Ray paused his motions for a second, not wanting to say why out loud, the idea sounding better in his mind.

                “Hate to say it but I’m looking for anything that connects Hilda to Corpirate or Monarch Labs in any way recently. I just have a feeling that there is something more going on here than we think or know for that matter. The fact that we have been butting heads more recently than we did before. I’m not saying we didn’t but it escalated the last few months, but it’s always been about Mad King or Corpirate or anything relating to Monarch Labs in general.” X-Ray said searching all the drawers in the filing cabinet, coming up with nothing. Mogar thought about it, mainly thinking how crazy X-Ray sounds and if he finally lost his mind after all of this.

                “Where is all of this coming from?” Mogar asked, trying to make sense of X-Ray’s nonsense. X-Ray let out a disappointed sigh, making his was over to Mogar, making him move out of the way so he could go through the drawers on her work bench.

                “Something just seems off about this whole thing, that’s where all of this is coming from. She worked for them before, fully aware of the work and experiments they were doing. Then we came along and got her fired. She hated us the moment we met her. Technically she hated me more than Vav but the point still stands. How do we know for one-hundred percent that she’s not working against us here?” X-Ray finished as he slammed one of the drawers in frustration. Mogar didn’t know how to reply, sure there was maybe some truth behind his accusations but Mogar didn’t want to admit that.

                “You can’t be sure of that. What is it they say about people assuming?” Mogar replied with a slight smirk creeping across his face.

                “I’m not assuming, I’m sure something’s going on.” X-Ray said as he made his way over to Hilda desk, turning on Hilda’s computer, entering her password for it.

                “How do you know Hilda’s password?” Mogar asked detouring things for a moment.

                “I just do, okay.” X-Ray stated as he pulled up her emails, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

                “X-Ray, buddy, I think you’re jumping to conclusions here,-“

                “No I’m not!” X-Ray shouted as he slammed the computer mouse down on the desk, accidently clicking one of the emails. They were both quiet for a moment as X-Ray regulated his breathing again; looking up to see what he had opened. It was an email from Monarch Labs, specifically Corpirate. “I told you Mogar!” he shouted, a little too loud and a little too happily for finding out someone he trusted was in cahoots with the enemy.

                “It must be from a while ago.” Mogar said as he walked over to join X-Ray at the computer.

                “No this is recent, like a week ago recent.” X-Ray said. They both read the email, finding out it was Corpirate who had replied to one of Hilda’s emails she sent him back, getting a little agitated that she wasn’t agreeing to help him with his latest project. They went back finding more and more of these emails between them. She was giving him advice for how to build things and design new inventions, they couldn’t believe their eyes. The most recent was only a few days ago, Corpirate was asking her to join up with him and Monarch labs again.

                “All these emails were from Corpirate, dating back to a little over 6 months ago to the last email being sent three days ago. How did we not notice this?” Mogar asked completely shocked by the whole reveal of these emails. For the first time ever, Mogar was speechless.

                “All this time, right under our noses.” X-Ray added. “I knew there was something else going on here, now it all makes sense. This explains why they were both so calm about the whole thing. She said it was to protect us but I don’t believe that anymore. She was just waiting for a good enough reason to get back onto Monarch Labs’ payroll. Hell, maybe they even staged this whole thing to make it look convincing. They used us as pawns in their fucking scheme, every single one of them!” X-Ray was on a rampage, Mogar was even starting to doubt Hilda.

                “She had to have been in on it, she knew something was going to happen even if she didn’t come up with the plan herself. She _knew_ ; that’s damning enough.” X-Ray said as he printed out the emails, folding them up as he put them in his over undies as he made his way back over to the door.

                “Where are you going now?” Mogar asked him, making his way over to the door as well.

                “Back to Rusty’s, he needs to know what the new plan is.”

                “And what exactly is the new plan?” Mogar asked a little confused.

                “To get Vav back…and only Vav. If Hilda wants to go back to Monarch Labs and play bad guy, she can. Quite frankly, all I care about right now is getting Vav back home.” X-Ray said, walking out the door. Mogar waited for a few moments, in shock, before finally following X-Ray, shutting the door behind them.

 

 

                                               _____________________________________________________________

 

 

                Hilda paced around her new lab as the phone rang and rang and rang. She wanted to let Rusty know what was going on but she wasn’t getting an answer. He was probably passed out drunk on his couch. Just as she was about to hang up the phone, someone answered.

                “Hilda? How did you manage to get a hold of me?” Rusty asked.

                “Corpirate didn’t check me for a cellphone, that’s his first mistake. Everything is fine though, got everything I’m gonna need for the antidote, and more.” She replied, walking around the room.

                “That’s good. Just be safe, everyone is worried about ya, especially X-Ray. Well he’s more upset and angry than anything but he gets that way about people he cares about putting themselves in danger.” Rusty said as he walked over to his fridge, pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

                “I know Rusty but I’m in no danger, trust me. I know how to work with these people; I’ve done it before after all.” Hilda laughed, trying to make the situation less tense for everyone.

                “Alright, I trust ya then.” Rusty replied as he let the statement linger before Hilda spoke up again.

                “Well I have to go, don’t wanna lose my only access to the outside world.” Hilda replied. Rusty agreed, letting her go. She ended the call, putting her phone back in her bag.

                “Everything be taken care of?” Corpirate asked, emerging from the dark corner of her lab that he was standing in. His cigar was lit, hanging out of the corner of his mouth, the burning embers the only thing making him visible in the darkness.

                “Yes, they won’t be a problem to you, and you won’t be a problem to them either, right? That was part of the contract _we_ signed.” Hilda said as she made her way to the center of the room, crossing her arms to show that she was being serious.

                “I’m a business man and a man of me word, as long as ye keep up yer end of the deal there won’t be any problem.” Corpirate replied as he made his way over to the door.

                “When can I see Vav?” Hilda asked uncrossing her arms as she looked at Corpirate, meeting his eye.

                “When you complete the new serum. After that you can make the cure for the other serum and then you can see him. Remember, work comes before play after all.” Corpirate answered before shutting the door behind him as he left. Hilda sighed before she walked over to her lab bench, starting her work on the new serum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a comment. Feedback is very much welcome :)


	12. Crocodile Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray and Mogar return to Rusty's with the emails between Hilda and Corpirate printed out. The gang comes up with a revised rescue mission. Corpirate decides to have some more fun with Ryan when he gets a message from Hilda. Who will be the first test subject for the new serum? What will X-Ray and the gang's new plan of action be? Find out this time on the latest installment of "Emma Has a Poor Upload Schedule"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late last couple of uploads to this. Finally in a new apartment, finally settled so the upload schedule should get a whole lot better now, but just in case, don't hold me to it. Enjoy the newest chapter, alot of shit happens so have fun.

_30 minutes before Rusty gets the call from Hilda_

 

 

 

                “How are we gonna tell Rusty about all of this?” Mogar asked, trailing behind a speeding X-Ray down the sidewalk as they make their way back to Rusty’s place.

                “Easy, we show him the emails. Hell, he probably knew Corpirate would try something like this anyway based on their history together.” X-Ray replied as he continued at his speedy pace.

                “You know you really have to consider Rusty and Hilda got along together, they worked together after all. They got pretty close building all our gadgets and stuff, we just can’t outright tell him. Finding this out is gonna hurt him just as much as it hurt us finding it out, maybe even worse, who knows.” Mogar stated, finally catching up to X-Ray, stopping him in his tracks. X-Ray paused, letting out a sigh as he calmed himself down, coming to his senses.

                “Fine, we’ll walk in, slowly rip the band-aid off and show him the evidence. After that it’s his choice what he wants to do.” X-Ray said as he began walking down the sidewalk again. Mogar growled to himself as he followed X-Ray, still a little on the fence about this whole thing. He now knew that Hilda was hiding all of this from them but he was hoping that she would come to her senses. Yes, they may have cost her her job when they first met but after all these months he didn’t want to believe that the Hilda they knew was just a façade, just a front she put on when around them. All the laughs, all the shit they’ve been through, how could that just be fake? He didn’t want it to be true, it couldn’t but all the evidence says otherwise. How could Hilda of all people be the enemy?

 

 

_15 minutes before Hilda calls Rusty_

 

 

                X-Ray and Mogar made it to Rusty’s, stopping a few feet from the entrance. They both shared a look of disappointment, of betrayal, before they finally walked through the front door. Rusty was sitting on his couch in the living room, watching the news as he polished off the bottle of whiskey he had. When he saw X-Ray and Mogar he stood up, making his way over to them.

                “Did Hilda get a hold of you yet?” X-Ray asked as he made his way over to the couch, discretely pulling the emails out of his over undies.

                “No not yet, should be hearing from her soon though, why?” Rusty asked quizzically as Mogar walked over to where X-Ray was, leaning against the wall near the couch. Mogar was silent, looking to X-Ray who had the emails now present in his hand.

                “We got some bad news. Not quite sure yet on how you’ll take it though. Don’t feel bad though, I didn’t take it that well either.” X-Ray stated as he handed the papers out for Rusty to take. Rusty was hesitant for a second before grabbing the papers from X-Ray. They were silent as Rusty sat down in his recliner, going through the emails. The room was deafeningly silent, the only sound being Rusty flipping to the next page. When Rusty got to the last email, he leaned back in his chair in disbelief. He sat the papers down on the coffee table, his face stoic. He didn’t say anything but the look on his face gave it away. Before anyone could do anything Rusty’s home phone began to ring, the caller ID showing it to be Hilda’s number.

 

 

 

 _After the call ended_  


 

 

                “Do you actually trust her Rusty?” X-Ray asked in response to his comment. Rusty was quiet as he walked over to his chair again.

                “No, not really, I just said it to make her think that I was still on her side. I’m gonna be playing double agent here. A little over six months of messaging Corpirate and helping him with inventions behind our backs, who could trust someone after that?” Rusty said as he took a sip from the bottle of whiskey in his hand. X-Ray and Mogar shared a glance between each other.

                “Alright then, I guess that’s settled. Sorry you had to find out Rusty, I’m sorry _we_ all had to find out about this. I guess when we first met her, my instincts were right. There was always something about her I couldn’t put my finger on, now I can; now we all can.” X-Ray said as he stood up, pacing back and forth in the living room.

“So X-Ray, I take it your rescue mission changed a bit now because of this?” Rusty asked as he sat down in his chair, the bottle of whiskey still in his hand. X-Ray was quiet for a moment before answering his question.

“Yes, right now the plan is pretty much go in, grab Vav, and get out. If Hilda wants to work with Corpirate so be it, if she wants to turn her back on us so be it. All I really care about right now is just getting my partner back.” X-Ray stated sincerely as he walked back over to the couch. Everyone exchanged a few glances of understanding before Rusty spoke up.

“Alright, you can count me in on your plan.” Rusty said as he took another long sip of whiskey.

“Last time you said this was a suicide mission, all of this really changed your mind on that?” X-Ray asked out of curiosity.

“I guess it did, what’s the plan?” Rusty said as he set the bottle of whiskey down on the coffee table as he turned to X-Ray, waiting to hear the plan.

 

 

                               _________________________________________________________

 

 

 

_The next day at Monarch Labs_

 

 

                Corpirate was sitting in his office, watching the security camera feed from the camera in Ryan’s cell. He wasn’t really struggling anymore, the only real movement he did was move his arms around. They were sore and stiff from them being shackled above his head. He was also moving his head around, shifting the position of which the collar sat around his neck. Corpirate smirked to himself as he stood up, grabbing the duffle bag off of the other chair in his office. He exited his office, walking over to the elevator, calling it up to the floor. The elevator beeped, opening its doors, allowing Corpirate to step in. He pressed the button for the basement floor, watching the elevator doors close behind him. The elevator descended to the basement level, stopping once it reached the floor. The elevator beeped, opening its doors, allowing Corpirate to step out. He walked down the long hallway, stopping once he reached Ryan’s cell. He pulled out the card, swiping it through the card reader on the door. The light turned green, Corpirate opening the door before it locked again. He walked in setting the duffle bag on the lab bench. Ryan shifted in apprehension both as to why Corpirate was here and why he brought the duffle bag.

                “How ye be doing?” Corpirate asked as he grabbed the chair to sit in, placing it a few feet away from Ryan. Corpirate sat down, watching Ryan as he pulled out a cigar, lighting it.

                “Sore, stiff, concerned, the list goes on honestly. Why are you here anyway, come to use me again or are you gonna torture me this time?” Ryan asked in a smart mouth way. Corpirate stood up chuckling as he walked over to him. He let out a good swing, punching Ryan in the gut, making him lose his breath for a moment. Corpirate walked away, starting to walk back and forth in the room. Ryan managed to catch his breath, leaning back against the wall.

                “Someone’s being a smart ass.” Corpirate replied as he took another drag from his cigar. Ryan shifted his arms again, trying to keep the circulation moving.

                “Did you honestly expect anything else from me? That was your first mistake. Anyway, my point is; why are you here?” Ryan finally asked, pushing himself off the metal wall.

                “I came down to let ye know about the new addition to the Monarch Labs family.” Corpirate responded with a coy smile on his face as he turned to face Ryan.

                “New addition, what do you mean new addition?” Ryan asked a bit concerned about who or what the new addition could be.

                “Hilda decided to come back to the company, after … _reconsidering_ things. Well, the point being, she works for me now.” Corpirate answered as he made his way back over to Ryan, smirking to himself as he took another drag from his cigar, blowing it in Ryan’s face.

                “How did you manage to get her to work for you?” Ryan asked, coughing a little bit from the smoke.

                “It was easy, she be already corrupt, previously working for us in the past. She wasn’t hard to convince. We managed to work out a contract where I do something for her and she does something for me. See how easy it is to cooperate?” Corpirate asked in a condescending manner as he made his way back over to the chair, sitting down once again. Ryan was a bit more anxious, worrying about what was going to happen to him now seeing as Corpirate had Hilda to build all his inventions now.

                “So what becomes of me if that’s the case?” Ryan asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be. Corpirate let a smirk grow across his face in response to his question, giving Ryan his answer. Albeit not the answer he wanted but the answer he got nonetheless.

                “Well, not much is really gonna change from how it be now, except ye now be the new test subject for some experiments.” Corpirate replied as he stood up walking around the room again. Ryan was perplexed by the statement as he stood up straight, watching Corpirate.

                “What, wait, hold on a second. What do you mean me, what about Vav?” Ryan asked in bewilderment. Corpirate turned to face him, taking another drag from his cigar before speaking.

                “Well see, part of the contract be I leave Vav alone, and seeing as ye were already me prisoner I figured why not kill two birds with one stone.” Corpirate replied as he dropped his cigar to the floor, stepping on it to put it out before walking back over to Ryan.

                “You actually made a contract agreeing to leave them alone, and actually went through with your end of the deal? How could you of all people actually have a conscious? I can’t believe this; you’re supposed to be the bad guy.” Ryan said pulling at the shackles in anger.

                “It be true, I am the bad guy, but I be also a businessman at heart. If it’s a good deal I’m not gonna pass it up, but please keep getting angrier. Ye know how much I love it when ye get Mad mister no longer King.” Corpirate replied in a snarky tone, adding to Ryan’s aggression. Ryan pulled harshly at the shackles around his wrist, trying desperately to get out.

                “You’re a disgrace.” Ryan replied with animosity towards him. Corpirate’s smirk left his face at the comment, grabbing Ryan by the metal hook on the collar around his neck. He pulled Ryan’s face close to him, making him look up at him, maintaining superiority.

                “Watch it Haywood, don’t make me do something ye don’t want me to do.” Corpirate said, Ryan seeing the seriousness in his eyes. Ryan tried to pull away but Corpirate had a good hold on the metal ring making it hard for him to back away from him.

                “Let go of me, I know what the worst you can do is.” Ryan replied still trying to get loose of Corpirate’s hold on him.  Corpirate pulled Ryan closer to him, Ryan wincing in pain at the strain on his arms. Corpirate looked him in the eyes, seeing a glimmer of fear in them.

                “And you say yer not afraid of me, ha.” Corpirate sarcastically replied, letting go of him. Ryan let himself fall back against the wall, resting himself. Corpirate walked over to the lab bench, unzipping the duffle bag, rummaging through it. Ryan stood up straight in apprehension, unsure of what was going to happen. Corpirate pulled out a pair of handcuffs and the key for them, putting the key in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the key for the shackles that held Ryan’s arms above his head as well, walking back over to Ryan. As Corpirate placed the handcuffs around his wrist Ryan started hatching a plan. Once the handcuffs were secure around Ryan’s wrists, Corpirate began to unlock the shackles keeping his arms above him. Once Ryan’s arms were free, he swung his arms down hard, hitting Corpirate right on the back of the head. Corpirate collapsed to the floor in pain as Ryan ran over to the duffle bag searching for the card that will open the door to the cell.

                “Where is it?” Ryan asked himself digging though the bag.

                “Looking for this?” Corpirate asked as he stood up slowly, grabbing the back of his head with one hand, the other holding the card for the door. Ryan stopped looking through the duffle bag, staring at the only thing he needed to get out. “Come and get it if ye really want it.” Corpirate stated waving it around, tempting him. Ryan made his way out from behind the lab bench, watching Corpirate’s movements. Ryan made a charge for Corpirate, getting ready to swing his arms at him again. Corpirate saw the attack coming, ducking out of the way of the attack. Ryan turned back around for another attempt but Corpirate was already in motion. His fist landed hard across Ryan’s face, making him collapse to the floor in a daze. Corpirate promptly pulled the handcuff key out his pocket unlocking one cuff. He rolled Ryan onto his stomach, cuffing his arms behind his back, placing the key back in his pocket. Corpirate flipped Ryan back over onto his back, picking him up, dragging him over to the back left corner of the room. Corpirate propped Ryan up against the corner, reaching down to the floor, grabbing the chain that was bolted to where the two walls and floor met. He hooked the metal swivel snap hook at the end of the chain to the metal ring on the collar. Ryan, who was still in a bit of a daze, didn’t realize and tried standing up only to get yanked back down against the corner of the walls. He couldn’t fully stand up; he had about just enough give to get up on his knees.

                “Ow, fuck.” Ryan said in response to it. Corpirate rubbed the back of his head before smirking to Ryan.

                “Doesn’t feel to good ey? That’s what ye get for trying to be smart.” Corpirate replied, straightening out his suit jacket. “If ye damaged me suit yer gonna be in even more trouble.” Corpirate stated as he looked over his suit to see if it was torn or ripped anywhere. Ryan got up on his knees, close enough to Corpirate as he possibly could before spitting at him in response. Corpirate looked down at his suit, seeing that the spit landed on his right pants leg. Corpirate walked over to Ryan grabbing him by the throat. “Don’t. Be. Smart.” Corpirate responded as he kept his grip around his throat until Ryan began to struggle. Corpirate released his grip as Ryan fell back against the corner of the room. Corpirate walked over to the lab bench, grabbing the roll of paper towels. He pulled a couple off, setting the roll back down. He began trying to wipe what he could of the spit off his pants.

                “If you think you can get me to do what you say, you’re wrong.” Ryan responded after he managed to catch his breath again. Ryan managed to get back up on his knees, shifting around to find a comfortable way to rest on his knees. In doing so his ankle managed to hit one of the shackles that were chained to the left wall, about a foot down from the chain hooked to the collar. Ryan looked to his right seeing another one near his other ankle. Corpirate placed the used paper towels on the lab bench before making his way over to Ryan once more. Corpirate bent down, placing the shackle around his ankle. He stood up, moving to put the second shackle around his other ankle.

                “There, now ye be all nice and secure; just one more thing to be safe.” Corpirate stated before walking over to the lab bench once more, He reached into the duffle bag pulling out a spider gag, turning back around, walking back over to Ryan.

                “I hate that thing. What do you think I’m gonna do, bite you?” Ryan asked sarcastically.

                “Knowing ya; in all honesty yes.” Corpirate responded truthfully. “Now be nice and open wide.” Corpirate demanded as he held the gag in front of Ryan’s mouth. Ryan thought about being stubborn but the bruises forming on his face and neck advised him to do the other. He opened his mouth, letting Corpirate place it, closing his mouth on it as Corpirate buckled the straps behind his head tightly. Corpirate wanted to make sure he couldn’t spit it out; also he liked Ryan not being able to communicate with anything but moans. “When Hilda makes the new serum yer gonna be the first it’s tested on.” Corpirate said as he looked down at the sight in front of him. Ryan already had his saliva dripping down his chin and onto his exposed chest.

                “Fuck you.” Ryan managed to say through the gag. Corpirate grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back, earning a groan of pain from him.

                “Watch your language.” Corpirate said as he tightened his hold on his hair, watching him wince in pain. Corpirate waited a few seconds before releasing his grip. Ryan gave him a dirty look as he began to undo his pants, revealing his member. Corpirate slowly eased himself into Ryan’s mouth. He felt Ryan begin to move his tongue around as Corpirate began to move his hips, thrusting himself in and out of his mouth. Corpirate laced his hands through Ryan’s hair, grabbing a hold of it to keep his head steady. Corpirate groaned a little from the warm wetness of Ryan’s mouth.

                “That feels so good.” Corpirate said in a bit of a moan. He began thrusting a little harder into Ryan’s mouth picking up speed. Ryan shifted himself, getting into a better stance to withstand the force behind Corpirate’s thrusts. The man didn’t really know how to be gentle unfortunately. Corpirate pushed himself all the way in, his member going down the back of Ryan’s throat. Ryan almost gagged at the sudden intrusion, swallowing as a reflex, really getting Corpirate’s entire member in his mouth. He held himself there for a few moments before pulling himself out, allowing Ryan to catch his breath. Ryan coughed a few times from the feeling of his member hitting the back of his throat.

                Once Ryan’s breathing was normal again, Corpirate thrusted himself back into Ryan’s mouth. His pace began to quicken as he got a tighter grip on Ryan’s hair. Ryan moaned around his member in response, Corpirate thrusting a little harshly because of it. He picked up his pace again, thrusting himself fully into Ryan’s mouth once more, his length going down Ryan’s throat again. Ryan was a bit more prepared this time, handling the sudden intrusion better. Corpirate held himself in a bit longer; Ryan began to fight Corpirate’s grip in his hair, trying to pull himself off. Corpirate finally complied, pulling himself out once more. Ryan began coughing as Corpirate watched the saliva fall down the corners of Ryan’s reddening lips. Corpirate made his way over to the lab bench pulling something out of the duffle bag, returning back to Ryan. Corpirate looked down, noticing the little tent that was standing proudly beneath Ryan’s kilt.

                “For someone who says they don’t enjoy this, yer body be saying otherwise.” Corpirate replied as he knelt down, undoing Ryan’s belt, letting his kilt fall to the floor. Corpirate placed a hand around Ryan’s length, slowly pumping him. Ryan moaned as a small amount of pre cum leaked from the tip of his member just from the touch. Corpirate stopped pumping his member as he rolled the cock ring down to the base of his member. Ryan let out a disapproving moan at the tightness he now felt around his member. “I wouldn’t groan just yet.” Corpirate said slyly before flicking a small switch on the cock ring. Ryan’s body shivered in response to the sudden vibration coming from the ring. Ryan got to enjoy it for a moment before Corpirate was thrusting himself back into Ryan’s waiting mouth once again. Corpirate laced his fingers through Ryan’s hair again, getting a good hold on him. Ryan’s hips involuntarily began to thrust forward from the vibration around his cock. Corpirate caught this as he began to thrust agonizingly slowly into Ryan’s mouth, teasing him even more than the ring was.

                Corpirate slowly began to pick up the pace again, feeling Ryan’s tongue encircling his cock, trying to please him so he could get relief. Corpirate bit his lip, holding back a moan from the sensation. Corpirate pulled Ryan flush against his body, his member filling Ryan’s mouth and throat once more. Ryan was forced to swallow to accommodate for his length. His throat ached from the strain of having to hold it in; Corpirate’s grip in his hair was to strong, making it almost impossible for Ryan to pull away. Corpirate smirked to himself, proving how well he had control over himself. Ryan swallowed again, trying to shrink the amount of saliva that was dripping from his mouth, falling down around the sides of Corpirate’s cock.

                “Let’s see how long ye can hold it this time.” Corpirate said as he kept his hold on Ryan’s hair, pulling him a bit closer. Ryan winced from the strain on his mouth and throat from having to take as much of Corpirate as he wanted him to. Ryan’s control over his breathing was okay but he couldn’t do this much longer, trying to shift around beneath Corpirate letting him know he was about to reach his limit. Corpirate smirked to himself as he kept Ryan in place, getting a better grip in his hair. “Ye want me to pull out?” Corpirate asked, looking down at Ryan. Ryan nodded his head as best as he could, wincing at the shift of Corpirate’s member in his throat. Corpirate waited a few more seconds before pulling out of Ryan’s mouth, letting go of his hair. Corpirate watched the saliva and pre cum mixture fall down Ryan’s mouth and chin, finally landing on his chest and stomach, Ryan coughed, his member twitching from the vibration, almost now painful from not being able to cum. Corpirate bent down, flicking the switch on the cock ring to the highest setting.

                “Fuck me.” Ryan groaned out from behind the gag, his body slouching from the increase of the sensation, dropping his head as he let out a long, yearning moan. Corpirate placed his hands back in Ryan’s golden hair again, making him get back up on his knees as he entered his mouth one more time. He began picking up his pace, making Ryan moan around his member. Corpirate followed suit, letting out a moan as well from the sensation. Ryan’s body was shacking from the vibration, he needed to release himself; he couldn’t take it anymore. Ryan let out a very load moan as he came, releasing himself on the floor in front of Corpirate. Corpirate continued thrusting into his mouth, his paced increasing again, Ryan sensing he was close to his finish, hoping it’ll be soon because he didn’t know how long he could keep handling the vibration around his member.

                “Ye better not have gotten that on my shoes or yer cleaning it up. Doesn’t matter, ye be cleaning it up anyway.” Corpirate stated matter of factly as he continued thrusting into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan shot a look at Corpirate but he just tightened his hold in Ryan’s hair, making him wince in pain. Corpirate got in a few more, good quick thrusts before he pushed himself all the way down Ryan’s throat once more, holding his head flush against his pelvic area. Ryan swallowed so it was in a better position so he wouldn’t gag as much. Corpirate gave little tiny thrusts, each one hitting the back of Ryan’s throat. The thrusts began to quicken before he pushed himself all the way in once more, releasing himself down Ryan’s throat. Corpirate held himself all the way down Ryan’s throat as he was forced to swallow all of his cum. Corpirate still kept himself in Ryan’s mouth as he came down from his climax, Ryan starting to find it hard to keep Corpirate’s member in his throat, getting sore from all the abuse it’s been taking. Ryan let out another loud moan from his member still being pleasured by the vibration from the cock ring. Ryan could feel himself getting close to climax again as Corpirate still kept his member fully down his throat.

                Corpirate wanted to watch his face again when he cums with his cock gagging him, hearing his moans trying to escape from behind it. Ryan thrusted his hips as the vibration pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the tightness growing in his abdomen as he let another moan out, muffled by the presence in his mouth. Ryan tried to force himself free from Corpirate’s hold but that only made him pull him closer each time he tried to pull away. Ryan could feel the pressure building in his groin, he had to release himself. Ryan moaned loudly as he came again, his load landing on the metal floor once again. Ryan’s body shivered and his throat contracted from the force of his climax. He almost chocked, Corpirate still holding him in place. Corpirate began to feel him gagging on his member, pulling himself out, releasing his hold on Ryan. Ryan coughed before collapsing back on his legs, breathing harshly from everything, his member still twitching from the vibration.

                “Please…please stop it.” Ryan begged through the gag, raising his head up to meet Corpirate’s face in submission. Corpirate let Ryan suffer a little more as he tucked himself away, zipping and buckling his pants. He bent down turning it off before pushing the button to remove the ring. He pulled it off as he undid the swivel snap hook from the metal loop on the collar. Ryan fell back against the wall, trying to catch his breath, adjusting the gag in his mouth, moving his jaw around so it didn’t hurt as much. Corpirate walked over to the lab bench again, putting the cock ring back in the bag as he grabbed it, making his way back over to Ryan. He set the bag down as he unbuckled the straps to the gag, taking it out of Ryan’s mouth. He slowly closed his mouth, letting it rest after being forced open for so long.

                “Before anything else happens, ye have a mess to clean up.” Corpirate said, motioning to the puddle of cum on the floor. He grabbed Ryan by his hair, bending him over so his face was just above it. “Yer not going anywhere until every last drop is gone.” Corpirate said as he held Ryan’s head there. He slowly began licking up his cum from the floor, making sure to get all of it. Once Corpirate was satisfied he let go of Ryan’s hair as he went back to the duffle bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He opened the cap, pouring some in his hand as he slicked up his fingers. Corpirate used his free hand to keep Ryan bent over as he slowly slid a finger into his entrance, not taking any time in adding a second and third finger, stretching Ryan out. Ryan let out a moan as Corpirate hit his prostate a few times before removing his fingers. Corpirate reached back into the bag, pulling out a large butt plug. Corpirate generously coated the plug in a layer of lube before pressing it against Ryan’s entrance. Ryan let out a moan as the plug slowly entered him. Once the plug was in any slight movement Ryan made, made the plug rub against his prostate making him whimper from the sensation. Corpirate helped Ryan sit back up straight, each movement shifting the plug. Ryan bit his lip trying to hold back the little whimpers.

                “Fuck.” Ryan said in a breathy moan, closing his eyes in satisfaction. Corpirate reached back into the bag pulling the spider gag back out along with a small remote, setting them down on the floor near Ryan. Corpirate pulled his kilt back up, buckling the buckle so it stayed up, allowing him to be covered up. He picked back up the gag and remote, looking at Ryan.

                “That’s not even the best part yet.” Corpirate said as he stood in front of Ryan, one hand holding the gag, the other holding the remote. A look of realization finally came across Ryan’s face, finally putting two and two together. “Hope ye can handle some more fun.” Corpirate replied as he pushed the highest setting on the remote, placing it in his pocket. Ryan opened his mouth to let out a very breathy moan, Corpirate taking this time to place the gag back in Ryan’s mouth, buckling the straps tightly behind his head again. He bent down picking up the chain, hooking the swivel snap hook back onto the metal loop on the collar around Ryan’s neck; Corpirate grabbed the key for the lock keeping the chain to the big eye hook bolted to the floor. He unlocked it, shortening the length of the chain so that Ryan would be forced to sit down on the back of his legs, trying to help aid in keeping the butt plug in place. Not that it really mattered considering its size, he was positive it wasn’t gonna go anywhere. He placed the lock around the chain and eye hook keeping it at that short distance. Ryan moaned as he sat down on his legs, shifting a bit trying to find a comfortable way to sit. He let out another moan as the head of the plug rested against his prostate.

                “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ryan managed to say through the gag, his breath quickening. He tried to move but that only made it worse, shifting the plug again. Corpirate walked in front of him, watching him instinctually rocking his hips back and forth. Before Corpirate could enjoy it anymore, his phone dinged, indicating he had a message. He sighed, pulling his phone out seeing who the message was from, getting ready to send an angry reply back for being interrupted. It was from Hilda. ‘ _Your new serum is done and ready for its first test. Also had time to get an antidote ready for it too if it didn’t work. Come see me when you can so we can get this tested.’_  

                “Good news and bad news. Bad news is I have to go, that was from Hilda and the test trail is ready to go. Good news is ye get to be the first to try it out.” Ryan went to try and struggle against the restraints in protest but that only shifted the plug more turning his noises of anger into ones of pleasure as he hung his head as his breathing picked up. Corpirate placed the remote in his pocket as he put everything else back in the duffle bag, zipping it up. Ryan could feel himself getting close to the edge again as Corpirate paused for a second before leaving, looking back at Ryan. He pulled the remote out, stopping the vibration. “I’m gonna be leaving ye like that until I come back. The remote’s wireless and has a pretty good range. The best part being you’ll never know when it’s coming.” Corpirate stated as he placed the remote back in his suit pocket.

                “Fuck...you.” Ryan managed to say through the gag, trying to catch his breath, pulling against the restraints. Corpirate smirked as he pulled out the key card to the door, sliding it through the card reader. He held the door open as he turned back to Ryan.

                “I should be back in a few hours, give or take. Hope yer comfy, seeing as yer gonna be like that for a while.” Corpirate said as he left the room as Ryan pulled at the restraints in aggravation.

 

 

                                               ________________________________________________________

 

 

                Corpirate dropped the duffle bag off at his office before heading down to Hilda’s lab. He left the remote in his pocket, he had a feeling he was going to be using it soon enough. Corpirate took the elevator down to the floor Hilda’s lab was on. He made his way to the door, opening it, closing it behind him as he looked around for where Hilda was. He finally found her talking to one of the other scientist about the serum

                “Hilda, I got yer message, came up as soon as I could.” Corpirate stated as he made his way over to her and the other scientist. Hilda dismissed the scientist as she led Corpirate to where the first vial of the serum was.

                “I said you could have come up whenever you were free, you didn’t have to rush.” She said as she handed him the vial. “Well here it is; the first test sample of your new serum.” She said as she adjusted her glasses.

                “Well I was curious to see what it looked like, plus I wasn’t in the middle of anything too big anyway.” Corpirate responded handing the serum back to her, placing his hands in his pockets. “When can I get this in a syringe to test it out?” Corpirate asked anxiously, eager to try it out, pressing one of the buttons on the remote in his pocket.

                “Whenever you wanna start, it’s all set to go.” Hilda replied as she set the vial back in the holder.

                “Alright, let me take care of a few matters first then we’ll test it out.” Corpirate replied as he hit another button on the remote.

                “Does this mean I can start working for the antidote for Vav now?” Hilda asked, hoping to hear a yes. Corpirate paused, pulling out a cigar, lighting it before he answered.

                “Yes, I guess yer good to start working on it.” Corpirate said as he left her lab, making his way to the elevator, heading up to his office with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, leave a like and a comment, feedback is encouraged, love reading what you guys have to say.


	13. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda brings the serum to Corpirate so he can test it on Ryan. Hilda manages to make the antidote for Vav going to see him to get the serum out of his system. Once he's free from the serum Hilda explains everything to him. Will Vav be able to forgive her or will he just see her as an enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyshit, big reveal stuff in this chapter. I cried just writing this but them again I'm a pussy when it comes to emotions. Please enjoy the new chapter, also I'm shocked I posted two chapters in one week. Yay me.

                After Corpirate gave Hilda permission to start working on the antidote, he left her lab making his way up to his office, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to his desk, sitting down in his chair as a smile grew across his face. He logged into his computer, pulling up the security footage from Ryan’s cell. He zoomed in the camera, making the image of Ryan still kneeling on the ground larger, watching him struggle against the restraints. Corpirate watched him struggle as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small remote. Corpirate hit the off button on the remote, making Ryan jolt from the sudden halt of vibration. Corpirate watched Ryan who was panting through the gag from the rise of his heartbeat, from the heat that burned under his skin. The saliva dripped from his mouth, down his chin and onto his chest, his breathing finally coming back under control. Corpirate calmly laid back in his chair, getting comfortable as he hit the button on the remote for the first speed. Corpirate had become carried away, not noticing hours pass by him as he stared intensely at his computer screen. Corpirate finally snapped out of his trance-like state when he heard a knock at his office door. He hit the second button on the remote before placing it back in his pocket as he stood up.

                “Come in.” Corpirate said in a passive-aggressive tone. Hilda walked in, holding the syringe with the serum in it that he wanted.

                “Got that old serum in a syringe trick done for ya. Even had some time to fix a few bugs on it too compared to the last one, just fixed the stuff I didn’t like about it.” Hilda said as she sat the syringe down on the desk for him. Corpirate raised an eyebrow in response to the bugs comment.

                “What kinda bugs?” Corpirate asked as he picked up the syringe, studying it.

                “Well for starters, this has a trigger word that activates the serum. Whenever you say this one word, the person is now under control of the serum. You say the same word again; they will no longer be under control of the serum. Fairly simple. Also, once the serum had been administered to a subject the only way to break that control is to say the trigger word or to give them the antidote which completely gets rid of the serum in their body, indicating that you no longer have control over them, period.” Hilda said as she walked around Corpirate’s office nonchalantly, looking at a bookcase he had that had some pictures and personal knickknacks on it.

                “What’s the trigger word?” Corpirate asked as he set the syringe back down on his desk. He watched Hilda stop in front of the book case as he minimized the security feed on his monitor.

                “Regicide, figured it suited the situation the most considering the definition of it is the act of killing a king. Also once the serum is administered even after you say the trigger word it is still in their system so all you have to do it say the word again and bam, they’re back under your control.” Hilda said enthusiastically before one of the pictures on the bookcase caught her attention.

                “Hilda, you really are a genius. I was disappointed when I had to fire ye but I knew once ye came to yer senses ye’d be back, and here ye are.” Corpirate said as he walked around to the front of his desk, located a couple feet behind Hilda. He followed her gaze to the frame that caught her attention, seeing that it was one of the ones on the top shelf of the bookcase.

                “I didn’t really have a choice. I wasn’t left with much of one actually.” Hilda replied as she placed her hand on the frame of the picture as she turned it face down on the bookcase.

                “I did leave ye a choice, just not the one ye hoped ye be left. Ya had yer chance but try all ye might ya couldn’t completely get rid of me. After all we think too much alike for that to happen. Ye need me and I need ya, and that’s a fact; we’re two halves of the same coin. Ye tried to leave but something called ye back. Was it instinct? Loyalty? Dare I say it, sympathy? Commiseration even?” Corpirate asked as he leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. Hilda made her way from the bookcase to the other side of the room.

                “No.” Hilda answered in denial, crossing her arms in front of her chest, avoiding Corpirate’s gaze.

                “Don’t tell me; was it a change of heart?” Corpirate asked in a sarcastically snarky tone as he pulled a cigar out of the inside suit pocket in his jacket, along with a lighter.

                “No actually, it was more of an epiphany I guess you could say.” Hilda replied as she turned away, her back facing Corpirate as her gaze rested on the floor.

                “Good, I knew once ye had some time alone to think things over ye’d come back home.” Corpirate replied as he stood up walking over to her, taking a drag from his cigar as he made his way over. He went to go place his free hand on her shoulder but she shook it off in aggravation.

                “I may have come back but this will never be my home. To me it’s a prison and I am just as much a prisoner as everyone else you have in here.” She replied back to him in anger as she walked passed him to the other side of the room.

                “Now see, I wouldn’t exactly call ye a prisoner, ye still have free will. Don’t make me have to take that away from ya too.” Corpirate replied back in a stern tone. Hilda let out a quick chuckle at his threat.

                “I lost that years ago because of you, you have nothing to threaten me with. Trust me, you already took everything else I had to bargain with already just to get me back.” Hilda stated matter-of-factly, rubbing it in his face a bit.

                “Ya always did remind me of her when ye got angry at me. Ye are just as passionate about the things ye care for just like she was, but yet even she knew when to back down from something. Ye still got that to learn.” Corpirate said as he walked backed over to his desk, taking a seat once more in his chair.

                “Stop comparing me to her like you knew who she was!” Hilda stated in a raised voice.

                “I did know her!” Corpirate shouted back. The room grew silent for a moment as Hilda calmed down a little bit.

                “I know what you’re capable of and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. Now if you excuse me, I have an antidote to work on.” Hilda replied as she stormed off, slamming the door behind her. Corpirate sighed as he set the cigar in his ash tray on the desk, placing his head in his hands. He took a deep breath before laying back in his chair, his attention being drawn to the turned over photo. He stood up making his way over to the bookcase, picking the picture up, looking at it. He smiled at the photo before placing it down up right.

                “She’ll come to her senses soon.” Corpirate said making his way back over to his desk, pulling the camera feed back up on his monitor. He pulled the small remote back out of his pocket as he sat back down, continuing what he was doing.

 

 

                                               ________________________________________________________

 

 

                Hilda was alone in her lab after sending the other scientists who were helping her before on the serum away so she could work alone on the antidote. She tried to not to let the things Corpirate said get at her. She’s always been compared to her; that being one of the many reasons she left Monarch Labs in the first place. She couldn’t stand always being second best, especially to her. Hilda tried to calm herself down as she worked on the antidote. A couple hours passed and she finally finished the antidote, taking a sigh of relief. She took her safety glasses off, sitting down to think for a second. Once Vav was cured he will most definitely be wondering why she was there and why _she_ made the antidote. It wouldn’t take him long to figure out that Hilda was working with Corpirate again; once he did, he wouldn’t trust her anymore. Even she didn’t really trust herself, fully aware of what she would be capable of when push comes to shove. Vav would think that Corpirate was using her to get to him. She knew some of that might be true but that wasn’t even the half of it. She had to tell him the truth, if she keeps this a secret any longer and he finds out from someone else Vav wouldn’t even give her a second thought about it. Could he be willing to forgive her once he finds out or will she just become the enemy in his eyes more than she already was now? Hilda sighed as she stood up, making her way to the monitor in her lab, video calling Corpirate.

                “Hello, I guess I’ll be right in assuming ye called me because ya finished the antidote for Vav?” Corpirate asked as he placed his elbows on his desk, clasping his hands together just below his chin.

                “Yes, the antidote is done. I’m taking the two guards you have stationed in front of my door and going down to where you’re keeping Vav. Once I give him the antidote, I’ll be free to help you on the next task you have for me.” Hilda stated sternly as she waited for a response from Corpirate. He let a smirk crawl across his face as he pulled out a cigar, lighting it.

                “Ye do know he’s probably gonna have a lot of questions for ye right? Ye gonna be able to answer them all truthfully? He’s gonna be wondering how ye knew to reverse ‘Mad King’s’ serum and why ye helped create the damn thing in the first place.” Corpirate asked out of sarcastic curiosity. Hilda was quiet before coming back with a reply, her face a bit unsure of what would actually happen.

                “I’m gonna tell him the truth, I’ve kept this a secret for way too long from him, from all of them. They deserve to know the truth and if that changes what they think of me so be it.” Hilda said as she walked over to her lab bench, putting the antidote into a syringe. She was a little shaky about the whole thing, unsure if she could handle the repercussions.

                “Do ye really think they will forgive ye after everything that happened? Do ye honestly think they could ever trust ya again after this?” Corpirate asked as his face showed the first ever hint of worry that has ever come across his face. Hilda was taken by surprise when she saw it, almost dropping the syringe in shock.

                “Well, all I can do is be honest, it’s up to him if he wants to still associate with me after I tell him.” She said as she placed the syringe in her bag, getting ready to go see Vav.

                “That’s very mature of ye to say. I know ye hate it but ye are more like her than I thought.” Corpirate replied, adjusting the way he was sitting at his desk, bringing himself a little closer to the video feed. Hilda was silent before her fist came slamming down hard on top of her lab bench.

                “Stop saying that! Stop comparing me to her, we are nothing alike!” Hilda shouted at him before she ended the video call. Her breathing picking up the angrier she got. She placed her hands on the lab bench, supporting herself as she dropped her head down as she tried to calm herself. Her breathing got shakier as she felt a single tear roll down the side of her face. When she noticed it she wiped the tear away from her face before grabbing her bag, leaving the room. As she walked down the hallway the two guards quickly caught up to her as she made her way to the elevator.

                She got off the elevator, the two guards following shortly behind her. She was nervous as she approached the room Vav was being held in. She hadn’t seen him in a while, not since the video call from Corpirate when he first injected him with the serum. She felt sorry for what they must have subjected Vav too while he was their prisoner. Hilda blamed herself; everything that happened was her fault. She didn’t even want people to convince her otherwise because she knew they’d be lying to her. She stopped in front of the door to Vav’s cell, telling the guards to stand outside of the door and keep watch. They were to knock on the door if anyone showed up, giving her a heads up. They unlocked the door for her, allowing her to step in. They closed behind her as she walked in, noticing Vav was sitting on the twin bed still restrained. Hilda set her bag down on the table, pulling the syringe out of the bag.

                “Sorry Vav.” She said as she walked over to him, sticking the syringe in his neck, allowing the antidote to destroy all trace of the serum. She pulled the syringe out of his neck, walking back over to the table, placing it back in her bag. Vav slowly broke free of the serums control, coming back to a reality where he didn’t know what was happening, certain pieces of time that were missing from his  memory.

                “Hilda?” Vav managed to ask from behind the tape still on his mouth as he stood up. Hilda smiled meekly as she made her way over to Vav, pulling the tape off of his mouth. “What are you bloody doing here? Are Mogar and X-Ray okay? What happened to Mad King and Corpirate?” Vav asked at lightning speed, very overwhelmed by everything.

                “Vav, I’m gonna need you to calm down okay. I have a lot of explaining to do.” Hilda said as she sat Vav back down on the bed. She told him everything, filling him in on what happened since he’s been under the control of the serum.

                “So Corpirate has you working for him so that you can ensure mine and everyone else’s safety.” Vav asked as he stood up, pacing around the room as far as the chain attached to the shackle around his ankle and the wall would allow. Hilda nodded as a response to Vav’s question. They were both quiet before Hilda finally spoke up.

                “That’s…not everything.” She stated in almost a whispered tone as she looked down at the floor. She rubbed her hands together in apprehension.

                “What do you mean? I would put my hand on your shoulder if I could.” Vav lightly joked, trying to ease the whole situation. Hilda stood up, pacing around as she tried to figure out how to say what she was going to say. She didn’t want Vav to look at her differently because of this but even she was looking at herself differently; she could tell he would too.

                “See, I’m not who you think I am. I mean I’m still the Hilda and everything you know but there’s something about my past that you don’t know.” She paused trying to figure out the right words to say. “You know how when Corpirate would go after you guys he would kinda leave me out of things or make the solutions to our problems something he knew I could solve? Well, there’s a reason for that.” Hilda said as she stopped pacing, facing away from Vav, unable to look him in the eyes. Vav looked quizzical for a second but Hilda knew he would be able to put all the pieces together on his own.

                “All the signs we there; it really is true isn’t it? I guess I knew there was something different about you.” Vav replied, already guessing what she was building up to say.

                “Yes it is.” Hilda said as she hung her head in shame. Vav was silent as he looked away from her in disbelief. “That’s why I knew to make a contract with him, appealing to his business side as a strategy and a way to protect you guys. That’s one of the reasons why I’m not in the same situation as you. Why I have all this access to things that you and almost everyone else here doesn’t.” She said as the light bulb over Vav’s head fully went on. The two were quiet for a while before Vav finally spoke up.

                “You really are, aren’t you? It’s not a lie?” Vav asked as he looked at her as she tried to make herself shrink up. Her head dropped down a little farther as her arms wrapped closer around her chest.

                “Yes…I’m Corpirate’s daughter. Now you know everything about me. Why I left, why I never really brought up anything about my history with Monarch Labs. That’s why I can do the things I can. I didn’t leave here because I hated how they did things or because you got me ‘fired’, I left because we never saw eye to eye, always comparing me to my mother, never letting go about what happened. The worst part is, is that I’m more like him than you think, not like my mother like he says.” Hilda finally finished as she turned around, Vav seeing the shame she had on her face from everything about this. She was ashamed of herself at all the things she’s done in the past, but she knew her past was never going to leave her alone. Corpirate was right, he did know her better than she knew herself. Vav was silent as he stood up, making his way over to Hilda.

                “No, that’s not true. It can’t be true, can it?” Vav asked a bit in shock. Hilda hung her head even more in shame from Vav’s response.

                “Unfortunately it is true, as much as I don’t want it to be.” She answered in what was almost a whisper. Vav was quiet, thinking about his next words carefully.

                “I know you Hilda, you’re nothing like Corpirate.” Vav replied, trying to get through to her.

                “No Vav, you don’t know me. We’re more similar than I led you guys to believe. Yes, he may compare me to my mom but I’m nothing like her. She was smarter and stronger than I will ever be. Before she died she wanted to leave him, having enough of working on all these less than orthodox inventions and experiments he came up with. She was a good person, she tried to keep him more of the proper businessman but when his morals started to sway she wanted nothing to do with him. Ironically enough she died working on one of his inventions. Something went wrong when she was running a test on a new serum he came up with when I was eight. Some of the chemicals she was using to create the serum were combustible when they came in contact with any heat source. Someone thought it would be a good idea to set the vial rack near a lit bunsen burner. She went to go grab one of the vials off of it when one of them heated up too much, causing an explosion. When I heard about the explosion I knew she didn’t make it, unfortunately leaving me with Corpirate to raise me because their divorce wasn’t finalized.” Hilda confessed as s few tears fell down her face, making her way to the bed, sitting down as she wiped them away. Vav was quiet for a while, they both were when he made his way over to Hilda, joining her on the bed.

                “I’m so sorry Hilda.” Vav said with sincerity as he managed to rest a hand on her back to comfort her.

                “After that he pretty much raised me on how he did things. I practically lived at Monarch Labs, then when I became old enough, I took over the position of head scientist here, just like she was. She was so intelligent, I knew when that happened I had some big shoes to fill. It didn’t last long before he started comparing me to her, to her work ethic, to her personality. It was asphyxiating.” Hilda stated as she rubbed her hands together in resentment.

                “You are like her Hilda, the way you described her, that’s how I see you.” Vav replied with a smile, trying to reassure her. Hilda let a small smile make itself present on her face from Vav’s kindness.

                “The only thing that we have in common is our intelligence, other than that I’m nothing like her.” Hilda said as she started to get a little upset.

                “What do you mean, you are like her.” Vav asked quizzically as he turned to face her better.

                “I’m more like him than you think. You think I left here because I became wise to what was actually going on here? That’s not really true. I did enjoy making all those inventions for him, being able to see what I was capable of accomplishing no matter how unmorally sound. Hell, the even more unjust a project was, the more powerful the adrenaline rush would be that I got from it. Made me realize that there really was a fine line between genius and crazy and I was walking it more and more every day I was here.” Hilda said as she stood up from the bed hastily as she began pacing around the room, wanting to keep herself moving.

                “You aren’t him Hilda. I mean that.” Vav said as he stood up, trying to get through to her that she’s not as bad as she thinks she is.

                “He raised me, everything he did I knew as right. I looked up to him, wanting to follow his example. I even think like him but I’ve managed so far to never act on those impulses, trying to keep myself doing the right thing, or what I thought was right would be more like it. Yet every day I find it harder and harder to keep those impulses at bay.” Hilda said as she finally realized something about herself.

                “He may be your father but you’re still you. You are capable of not becoming the person that he is.” Vav replied, trying to make his way closer to her to reassure her but the chain around his ankle prevented him from doing so.

                “No Vav, I’ve been having this battle with myself for so many years. I know it’s not going to end the way I want it too. It’s only a matter of time now that I’m back before I turn out just like him; you can’t fight genetics and psychology. I can’t fight who I really am; I’m not a good person.” Hilda said as she made her way to the lab bench, placing her hands down on the surface, dropping her head down once more in disappointment. “Whatever he asks me to do, no matter what it is, I know I won’t be able to say no to it. I get too much of a kick from it, I wish I didn’t but I enjoy it as hard as it is for me to admit that.” Hilda stated a little choked up as she kept her back towards Vav. His breathing picked up, starting to get a little worried from all of the things she was saying.

                “I don’t believe that to be true, you have the ability to tell him _and_ yourself no. You managed to tell yourself no when you were working with us all this time.” Vav said trying to prove to her what she was saying was wrong.

                “And I resented you guys for it, I hated it. If you knew all the things I’ve done before I met you, you wouldn’t be saying that. I’m capable of terrible things, making inventions for him to torture people with.” Hilda paused as she stood up straight, trying to calm herself down. Vav was taken aback by her statement. He really believed she could change her ways, that she was worthy of redemption. Yet she was so deadest on knowing who she was, Vav’s words being unable to convince her otherwise.

                “If that’s how you feel, then what’s going to happen to me? How long before you and Corpirate change your agreement, or better yet, cease to have an agreement” Vav asked in an unrelenting, steely tone. Hilda was silent, shaken by the cold-hearted tone of his questions.

                “I…I don’t really know, could be whenever he decides to turn the tables on me, causing me to then turn them back on him or whenever he gets bored.” She replied with regret in her eyes as she turned to face him. Vav’s face was unsure, unsure about her, about what might happen. “All I know is there’s nothing I can do to stop it when it happens.” She finished in a despairing tone, adding to Vav’s apprehension. The room was silent once again as they both now came to terms with the situation at hand. The silence was broken when they both heard a knock on the door. Hilda ran over to the door, opening it just a crack.

                “It’s Corpirate, just received word that he’s on his way down.” One of the guards stated. She nodded in reply as she shut the door, walking over to the lab bench as she gathered her things, putting them in her bag. Hilda made her way back over to the door, stopping before she left.

                “I’m…I’m so sorry Vav. I’m sorry that I’m not the person you thought I was.” She apologized, Vav being able to tell she was getting choked up again.

                “I’m sorry too.” Was all Vav said in response, Hilda turning her head away as she could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. She opened the door, leaving in a rush. She charged out of the room so fast the guards were barely able to keep up with her. She made her way to the elevator but before she could hit the call button the doors opened, showing Corpirate standing there with the syringe. Corpirate stood there, startled by the sudden presence in front of him. He looked her over, seeing that she was upset, her eyes were red from crying he managed to deduce from her appearance.

                “How did things go?” He asked out of mild concern. She was silent before regaining her composure, standing up straight.

                “Honestly, could have gone a lot better.” Hilda replied as she made her way passed Corpirate, entering the elevator after he stepped out.

                “Told ye he wouldn’t be too forgiving after he found out. I left ye a new idea for an invention I had on yer lab door when ye get back up there.” Corpirate responded as he turned around to face her as she kept her back towards him. Hilda was disappointed but she knew he was right, he was right about everything, including her.

                “Okay, I’ll get started once I get in my lab. I need a distraction anyway.” Hilda replied, accepting everything that happened as she turned to face him. Her face almost emotionless now from everything.

                “Ye don’t want to stay and see yer serum at work?” Corpirate asked as he used his arm to prevent the elevator doors from shutting.

                “No, I’ve already hurt enough people today. I don’t need to see myself hurt another one. I’m just going to go up and work on the blueprints for your new invention idea.” She said as she looked at him, Corpirate seeing a look that he’s never seen before on her face; it was a look of defeat, of submission. He nodded in agreement as he let go of the elevator doors, watching them slowly close between him and Hilda. He stood there, silent and still for a moment after to doors closed, shocked by the look she had on her face. It was almost completely void of hope, almost like she wasn’t herself anymore. It looked like the light behind her eyes faded, almost operating like a robot waiting for the next command. Corpirate never thought he’d see the day when Hilda became a shell of her former self. Corpirate slowly continued his way down the hall, making it to Ryan’s cell. He swiped the card, putting it back in his pocket as he made his way into the room. Corpirate pulled the small remote  out of his pocket as he set the syringe down on the lab bench. He pushed the off button on the remote as he watched Ryan pulling at the restraints in anger towards Corpirate, fighting against them as he tried to get his breathing under control again. Corpirate smiled as he walked over to him, removing the gag from his mouth.

                “Once I get out of these restraints, I’m coming after you. Then I’m going to torture you mercilessly until you’re begging me to stop.” Ryan said full of venom as he tried to control his breathing. The ferociousness behind Ryan’s words made Corpirate smirk.

                “Oh, there’ll be no getting out for ye. Yer gonna be the first test subject of my new serum.” Corpirate said as he walked over to the lab bench, setting the gag down, picking up the syringe as he turned around. He made his way back over to Ryan, holding the syringe level with his face.

                “Like hell I will.” Ryan said in defiance against his statement.

                “What makes ye think ye be in any position to have any say in what happens?” Corpirate asked as he grabbed a hold of Ryan’s hair, pulling his head to the side, exposing his neck. Ryan winced in pain from the force behind his grip. He tried to break free but that only made Corpirate pull his head more to the side, straining his neck. Ryan began struggling more as he saw Corpirate bring the syringe closer to his neck. Ryan winced in pain as the needle was stuck into his neck, clenching his teeth as he felt the serum enter his veins. Once it was all injected he removed the syringe, letting go of Ryan’s hair.  Ryan waited for the serum to take over but nothing happened.

                “Looks like your new serum is a dud.” Ryan replied as a coy smile crept its way across his face. He quickly lost it however when Corpirate smirked back at him before walking over to the lab bench, setting the empty syringe down.

                “It ain’t a dud. Hilda designed this serum to where it only activates with a certain trigger word.” Corpirate said as he grabbed the keys to the shackled on his ankles as he walked back over to Ryan.

                “And what exactly is this trigger word?” Ryan asked as Corpirate bent down, unlocking the shackles around his ankles before standing up to respond.

                “It’s something very fitting to the situation, if ye wanna put the serum to the test the word is regicide.” Corpirate said, waiting for something to happen, he didn’t know what to expect once he said it. He could see a change in Ryan’s eyes, he couldn’t quite figure out what it was but they looked different. Corpirate unhooked the swivel snap hook from the metal ring on the collar around Ryan’s neck.

                “Stand up.” Corpirate commanded, testing to see it the serum worked. Ryan slowly began to stand up, his legs a bit stiff from sitting on them like that for a while. Corpirate assisted him the rest of the way up, seeing him get a little off center. Corpirate left him there as he went to go grab the metal chair, setting it down near the center of the room. “Come here.” Corpirate ordered.

                “Yes, Sir.” Ryan responded as he walked over to where Corpirate was. Corpirate smiled, amazed at how well the serum was working.

                “Sit down in the chair.” Corpirate ordered, again Ryan doing what he was told. He adjusted himself, putting his arms through the small opening in the lower back of the chair to get a more comfortable position to sit in. Corpirate smirked again as he walked behind the back of the chair as he pushed one of the buttons on the back. Two curved metal bars came out from the metal backing of the chair, closing and locking together across Ryan’s chest. “Spread your legs apart so that the back of your legs are resting against the legs of the chair.” Corpirate ordered, watching Ryan as he did what he was told.

                “Yes, Sir.” Ryan said again, doing what he was told once more. Corpirate bent down, hitting the buttons that were each located on the sides of the chair’s legs, pressing them. Two more curved metal bars closed and locked around each of his ankles as Corpirate stood up, making his way behind Ryan once more. There was another small swivel snap hook attached to the seat of the chair on the back, he grabbed it hooking it on one of the chain links on the small chain that held the handcuffs together.

                “Wow, I guess in a way this is like a regicide.” Corpirate said as he made his way in front of Ryan once more, watching his eyes. He saw them change again, becoming normal once again. Ryan came to, looking down, seeing he was restrained again. This time he had even less wiggle room.

                “What in the…how did?? No.” Ryan asked, the realization now finally hitting him.

                “Oh yes indeed. The serum does work. So much for a dud huh?” Corpirate replied as he smiled, walking back over to the lab bench, pulling a small duffle back out of the top drawer on the right side. He set it down on top of the bench, unzipping it, pulling out a ball gag. Ryan rolled his eyes as he tried to fight the metal restraints, refusing to accept that struggling was useless.

                “Nope, I’m not getting gaged again, that shit is torture on your jaw.” Ryan said as Corpirate made his way back over to Ryan with the ball gag in hand.

                “Now ye know how everyone else feels when ye do it to them. Also ye can’t really refuse anymore because all I have to do is say regicide,” Corpirate stated as he watched Ryan fall back under its control. “Tell ye to open yer mouth wide,” Corpirate continued as Ryan opened his mouth, allowing him to place the gag in his mouth, fastening the straps tightly behind his head. “And say regicide again, and it’s done.” Corpirate said as he watched Ryan return back to normal.

                “Goddamn it.” Ryan tried to curse behind the gag, his words muffled behind it. Corpirate smirked as a small chuckle made itself present at the comment. Ryan shot him a glare, sending Corpirate daggers from his eyes, trying to pull at the restraints, still getting nowhere.

                “Watch it Ryan,  I still have this for what ye still have.” Corpirate said as he pulled the small remote out from his suit pocket. Ryan shot him another glare as he gave another good yank against the restraints. Corpirate shook his head as he hit the second button on the remote, setting the vibration to the second speed. Ryan let out a moan behind the gag as he shifted his body from the sudden sensation. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go record my results and send them to Hilda to let her know to start mass producing the serum. Hope yer gonna be comfortable for a while, cause it will probably be a couple hours before I return again.” Corpirate said as he made his way over to the door, pulling out the card as she took one final look at Ryan before leaving, letting the door shut behind him. Ryan struggled against the vibration and the restraints, unsure of what was going to happen to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and got through the big reveal okay, I'm sorry it had to be this way, please forgive me. Also feedback is welcome, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos.


	14. Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vav finally accepts that Hilda is on the dark side now, leaving it up to himself to try and escape. X-Ray, Mogar and Rusty manage to hack into Monarch Labs' network, setting things up for their rescue mission. Corpirate does not like what he hears and takes his anger out on someone. Will Vav be able to escape and make it out alive or will he Just make everything harder on himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a torture scene towards the end. *trigger warning* as well. It gets kind of bloody and intense so be warned. Should only be a couple chapters now til the end of this work.

                Hilda was alone, sitting in the pitch black darkness of her lab. She was seated at her desk, the only light from the room being her yellow-toned lamp that sat atop of her desk, lighting up the blueprints she had made for Corpirate’s latest invention. She hated herself for the way she acted when she was with Vav, but she had a plan and she was the only one who could know what that plan was. She needed Vav convinced that she was not worth saving, that he should just give up so she could have time to create what she needed to. She bought herself time with the contract she made with Corpirate, all she has to do is build what Corpirate wants her too and he’ll stay away from Vav, X-Ray, Rusty, Mogar and everyone else. With her _connections_ , for lack of a better term, in Monarch Labs she would have some liberties and freedoms within the company to work on her own stuff like last time. All she had to do was keep her plan a secret, from everyone. She set up the email trail that led back to Corpirate and Monarch Labs as solid proof to them so hopefully it would make them leave her alone, making them think of her as a traitor. She convinced Vav that she wasn’t worth saving, that he should just give up and be thankful that he isn’t dead, which she knew he would be in no time if she didn’t sign the contract. Corpirate would have saw no more use for him, so she just needed him to think that for maybe a week tops so she can work on the right gadgets they would need to escape. She needed to do all of this for everyone’s safety, if they knew, Corpirate would have found out in no time like he always does. She kept telling herself it was best this way.

                She moved aside the blueprint as she began brainstorming the weapons she needed, creating rough sketches in her journal. As she sketched she hoped that Vav was just sitting down there, restrained. The thought of him not even trying, having no hope hurt her but she needed him to think like that, just so she could have the time she needed to have actual weapons and defenses when they finally escape. If he tried to escape she knew Corpirate would kill him when he finds him, or he’ll escape and Corpirate will come after her, neither option being good. She had to stay committed at this point; she was in too far, no longer in shallow waters. All Vav had to do was just do nothing, just sit there so she had time to build them a small arsenal before escaping. Unfortunately, knowing Vav it’s almost impossible to get him to just accept things like X-Ray does _without_ coming up with an escape plan as a last hurrah before eventually giving up when it doesn’t work. Out of everything she had to do for this plan to work, getting Vav to just be a sitting duck would be the hardest. Once Hilda finished the weapon sketches, she grabbed her notebook, standing up as she made her way over to her lab bench, turning on another desk lamp as she started creating the prototypes.

 

 

                                               _________________________________________________________________

 

 

                Vav was pacing around his cell as far as the chain around his ankle would allow him as he thought about what was said between him and Hilda. He was pretty convinced at this point that Hilda was convinced she was a bad person who’s destined to be bad, according to her. After everything they’ve been through, yeah she said it was all an act but he didn’t believe that. Everything they’ve been through couldn’t have been an act; no one’s act is that convincing. How could everything she is and everything she has done just be a face she puts on? Vav knew all of that couldn’t just be a lie. Surprisingly enough, he could get over the fact that Corpirate is her dad but he has a hard time believing that someone as smart as Hilda could be so stupid. Genetically, yes, you are the same as your parents; half from one, half from the other but you are different from them mentally; you are your own person. Parents lay out the building blocks of how to be a decent person and then when you get older you create yourself, have your own personality, have your own mentality, and think for yourself. Vav knew Hilda didn’t want a life like Corpirate which is why she stayed with him, X-Ray and the others.

                Vav stood up, pacing around the room as he thought about his options. Clearly right now he was alone on this one, no one to help him. Was he just gonna stay here, locked up in a cell while Corpirate was doing whatever he wanted? Was he just going to sit around as Hilda continues to beat herself up thinking that she’s something she’s not? If he tried anything, he was going to lose. He didn’t have any weapons, nothing to defend himself with if he did get loose. Granted if he looked hard enough around this room he could probably macgyver something together as a weapon. It was going to be a huge risk if he did it. Unfortunately, Vav wasn’t the sit around and do nothing kind of type; he was more a man of direct action. The real question now was how was he going to get out of the restraints? There wasn’t much around in his immediate vicinity for him to use as a makeshift lock pick aside from the little end table near the bed and the bed itself. Vav was a little hesitant to see what Mad King kept in the drawer to help with his _bedside manner_. He hoped maybe that there might be a handcuff key in there or something at least. He made his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it as he turned his back to the nightstand so his hands could reach the drawer to open it.

                “Come on Mad King, if I know you like I’d rather not like to know you then hopefully there should be a key in here.” Vav said as he turn his head to look behind him as he dug through the drawer, feeling around for anything that felt like a key. As he felt around he found several questionable items in the drawer that he’d rather live the rest of his life not knowing. Vav just had a shiver run down his spine as he thought about the fact that those items might be used on him if he didn’t get out soon. He kept digging through the drawer hoping for a handcuff key, surely there would be one. After sifting through the drawer, his hand finally came across something that felt like a key. He pulled it out of the drawer, seeing it was attached to a key ring with a couple other keys on it. He knew the other keys were probably for a couple other things, like for other restraints he might have hidden somewhere in this room. He searched the key ring, looking for a handcuff key.

                “Lush, there is one.” Vav said taking a sigh of relief as he finagled the key into the lock on the cuffs, freeing his hands. He brought his arms in front of him, letting them unstiffen from being kept behind his back for so long. His shoulders were sore, lifting a hand up to rub his shoulders to try and make them stop hurting. Once his arms felt a bit better he inspected the key ring. He tried some of the keys on the lock on the shackle around his ankle. He finally found the right key after a couple tries. He unshackled his ankle, picking his leg up as he moved his foot around, getting motion to his ankle. A smile grew across his face; he was finally free.

                He was free from the restraints but he still had a way to go till he could escape Monarch Labs. He was still in a hornets nest. He got up from the bed, putting the keys in his suit pants pocket. After Mad King had his way with him he was given his dress attire back instead of his super suit, well just the red button up shirt and his suit pants and shoes. Once the keys were in his pocket he made his way over to the lab bench that was near the front right of the room. He began searching through the drawers, hoping to find something that he could use as a weapon. He found a pair of scissors in one of the drawers, managing to pull them apart to use like a knife. He put the other half of the scissor back in the drawer. He continued to search though the other drawers finding a small stun gun. It won’t cause major damage to anyone but it will sure stun the fuck out of them, that’s for sure. He wondered why Mad King or Corpirate, whoever it was at this point, had a stun gun in a lab desk. Vav set the stun gun and scissor down on the bench, pulling the keys back out. He slid the scissor into one pocket as he place the stun gun in the other. He walked over to the door, trying a few of the keys on the lock of the door to the cell. Took him a little longer but he finally found the key for the door. He turned the key, hearing the click of the lock as he slowly opened the door. He opened it a crack, peering out into the hallway, looking to see if there were any guards or anything. The area looked clear, opening the door to step out. Before Vav took a step out of the door he heard the elevator at the end of the hallway ding, letting Vav know someone was about to walk out of the elevator. Vav caught a glimpse of Corpirate before he retreated back into the room, forgetting to close the door. Vav quickly ran to hide under the bed, the only place he could hide in the room.

                Vav was careful as he crawled under the bed, making sure _not_ to stab and/or electrocute himself. The bed was up high enough for him to make his way under but close enough to the ground that it helped hide him well. The sheets on the bed were dangling off one side, Vav getting closer to the sheet to make sure he was well hidden. He could hear Corpirate’s footsteps making their way down the long hallway. They got louder as he got closer to the room where Vav was. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, Vav feeling his heart skip a beat when that happened. After a few seconds he heard the footsteps start, slowly approaching the door. Corpirate must have noticed the door was left open. Vav got nervous, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the half pair of scissor he had, clenching it in his hand. Vav saw the door slowly creek open, seeing just Corpirate’s foot and some of the lower half of his legs. Vav watched as Corpirate slowly walked around the room before stopping in the center of the room. He heard the sound of a phone ringing faintly.

                “Vav managed to escape. Be careful, from the looks of things he be armed and dangerous. Put everyone on high alert until he is found. I want everyone searching for him. After he be found, leave him to me.” Corpirate said over his cellphone before he hung up, placing the phone back in his pocket, hastily making it out the door of the room. Vav waited till he couldn’t hear Corpirate’s footsteps anymore before putting the scissor back in his pocket, climbing out from under the bed. He made his way back over to the door, putting his hand in his pockets, holding onto the stun gun and scissor blade. He ran down the hall, making his way to the elevator, hiding in the little space between the elevator and the wall in case anyone showed up. Vav waited a few seconds before calling the elevator down. The elevator beeped as the door opened. Vav waited to see if he heard anyone get off but no one was in the elevator. He quickly ran in, pushing the bottom for the fourth floor knowing going right to ground level would be a death wish right now. He figured the best plan would be to hide out somewhere where no one will go looking until the search eventually ends. When the elevator stopped, Vav was lucky that no one made it to this floor yet, Vav quickly ran around, looking for a room for him to hide himself away in. 

 

 

 

                                                *                           *                           *                          *                       *

 

 

                Hilda was working on finishing the first prototype for one of the weapons they were going to use to escape when she heard an “all hands on deck” announcement make its way over the intercom system in the building. She cursed under her breath as she set the prototype in one of her desk drawers, locking it with a key on her keychain. She already knew what the announcement was for, she should have known better than to just have assumed Vav would have given up without a fight. She should have known playing things the way she did would have made Vav attempt his own escape. She quickly grabbed a few things before she left her lab to join in the current manhunt that was happening.

                She made her way through the dozens of people in the hallway that were running to the stairwell. She figured Vav would be smart enough to try and hide out somewhere close to the ground level until the search quieted down. She made her way to the elevator, calling it to the floor. As she waited for the elevator to come she pulled out a handheld device of some kind, turning it on. When the elevator doors opened she stepped in, pressing the button for the fourth floor. When the doors opened again she noticed a few guards on this floor but not too many. She tried to blend in, searching a few rooms so no one suspected her. Some of the guards started to head down to the other floors to search there, giving up on this floor. Hilda pulled her device back out, looking at the screen.

                “I knew this would come in handy.” She said as she got closer to where the blip was located on the screen. The rest of the guards left the room as Hilda made her way to the room where the blip was. She turned the device off, putting it in her lab coat’s right pocket. She reached to her left pocket pulling out her latest side invention. She pushed a button on the side of the metal box she was holding, transforming into what kinda looked like a huge gun. It wasn’t a gun though; it was Betsy 2.0 seeing as ol’ Betsy was back at her lab because she forgot to grab it. It still functioned as a taser but it had a few new settings. She opened the door she was standing in front of, slowly making her way into the dim room. There were boxes everywhere, some just sitting on the floor, others in stacks around the room. There were two desks that were filed with papers and more boxes. “I know you’re in here Vav.” She said as she slowly walked around the room, scanning it for the slightest movement,

                “Guess you were right, you couldn’t say no.” Vav said as he revealed himself from the shadows of the room, walking out from behind some of the stacks of boxes. Vav had his hands in his pockets, one hand holding onto the stun gun in case anything happened. Right now he wasn’t going to take any chances as he kept some distance between him and Hilda. Hilda slightly lowered Betsy 2.0 down at the statement, unsure of how to respond.

                “What do you mean?” Hilda asked, finally replying to his statement. Vav didn’t really move much before he responded.

                “Corpirate sent you down to look for me once I escaped, and you couldn’t say no to him, just like you said. Guess you really are doing his bidding.” Vav replied as his grip slightly increased on the stun gun in his pocket.

                “No, I… well when you put it that way, it doesn’t sound too great.” Hilda responded in honesty at the statement, still trying to make it appear like she was the bad guy. In all honesty, right now she felt like she was, by Vav’s standards too. Vav’s face was filled with melancholy, making Hilda feel even worse.

                “Nice job finding him.” Corpirate replied, sneaking into the room without either Hilda or Vav noticing. Both of them jumped at his sudden appearance. Vav switched to tightening his grip on the scissor blade in his other pocket as Corpirate moved further into the room. Hilda stood behind Corpirate, her taser still aimed in Vav’s direction. She thought about attacking Corpirate, whether or not if just Betsy 2.0 alone would be enough to get them out. She won’t be enough, at least not alone. Hilda hated this but she just had to sit back and play subordinate.

                “I made a tracker using a sample of his DNA to find him anywhere. I suspected he would try something if he got the chance, so I made it when I had the free time.” Hilda stated as she pulled the tracker out of her pocket, showing Corpirate before she put it away once more. Hilda could see the betrayal in Vav’s face at the stance she was taking, everything now really sinking in for Vav.

                “Nice job Hilda, nice to have someone with yer cunning and forethought on my side.” Corpirate stated as he turned to face Hilda with a smile. Hilda sheepishly smiled back at his statement as she tried to avoid looking at Vav’s face; it was full of hurt and anger.

                “Yeah, it is nice isn’t it?” Vav replied full of vinegar. “You really value someone like that; it’s a shame when you lose them.” Vav said as he took a step closer to them, his hand still tight on the scissor blade in his pocket. Hilda turned away from Vav, as he added to the guilt she was already feeling. She wanted to get them out but right now would be _way_ too risky with all the guards out looking for him.

                “Ye didn’t lose her; she did the smart thing by trading herself to keep ye and everyone else safe. Yet ye still tried to escape. Now I’m going to have to discourage ye from trying anything else and I think I know just how to do it.” Corpirate said as he turned around to face Hilda, smirking at her. Vav took the chance, quickly pulling the scissor blade out of his pocket, running over to Corpirate. He brought his arm back, plunging the blade down into Corpirate’s right shoulder blade a couple inches. Corpirate let out a pained yell as he turned around quickly, punching Vav hard, square across the face, sending him to the floor in a daze. Hilda aimed her taser at Vav who was lying on the floor in pain as Corpirate reached behind him, pulling the scissor out of his shoulder. Once the blade was removed, he made his way over to Vav.  
                “Well, looks like Vav here isn’t afraid to try and kill someone. Maybe we could use ye after all.” Corpirate said as he kicked Vav in the stomach, adding a few more for good measure. When he was done, he bent down, picking Vav up by the collar of his shirt before slamming him up against the nearest wall in the room. Corpirate held the scissor blade against his neck, pushing it flush against his skin but not hard enough to cut. Hilda stood there in shock at how fast everything just happened. She never expected to see Vav stab anyone, even if that someone was Corpirate.

                “Piss off; you’re lucky I didn’t actually kill you. After all the shite I’ve been through, are you really shocked at this point? Guess you do have a way of rubbing off on people; isn’t that right Hilda?” Vav managed to say in a snarky tone as Corpirate pressed the blade closer to his throat. Hilda kept quiet, still keeping her taser aimed at Vav. Vav winced in pain from the pressure of the blade against his neck.

                “Hilda, I can handle this swashbuckler. In the meantime go find me something to restrain him with.” Corpirate said in a stern tone, not breaking eye contact with Vav as Vav placed his hands around Corpirate’s hands trying to get some of the pressure off his throat.

                “Yes sir.” Hilda replied as she left the room to go find something. Corpirate took this time to search him, see what else he had on him.

                “That be a stun gun in yer pocket of are ye just happy to see me?” Corpirate asked snarkily as he removed the stun gun from Vav’s pocket, putting it in his own pocket. Vav tried to fight back but that only made Corpirate press the blade harder against Vav’s throat, leaving a small cut behind the blade. Vav stopped struggling when he felt a few beads of blood run down his neck. Vav finally had the realization that Corpirate wasn’t playing around, starting to get worried.

                “These shackles should suffice.” Hilda said as she reentered the room, handing them to Corpirate. “They’re made from a very durable metal, and there are no exposed keyholes. Actually it doesn’t even need a key. The only way to remove the shackles is by a small digital fingerprint scanner, located on both cuffs. The only prints allowed to unlock the shackles are yours, mine and a few of your personal security guards as well. So he won’t be getting out of these anytime soon.” Hilda said as Corpirate handed the shackles back to her.

                “I want ye to restrain him.” Corpirate said as he slowly removed the blade from Vav’s throat. Vav took a large inhale as one of his hands went to his neck, feeling the small cut on his throat. “We be moving him to a new cell, need to get Vav to understand that fighting back be something that be discouraged.” Corpirate said as Hilda she pressed the button on the side of her taser, shrinking it back down to the metal bar as she placed it in her pocket so she could unlock the shackles. She made her way behind Vav, pulled his arms behind his back, locking the shackles around his wrist.

                “He’s restrained.” Hilda replied as she pulled her taser back out, pressing the button on the side. Vav tested the shackles; he was shocked at how snug these were compared to the last ones, barely feeling any gaps between his wrists and the metal. If Vav wasn’t already worried before he was now, having no idea what was going to happen to him now. The way Corpirate was talking made it seem like the safety clause was just broken that Corpirate and Hilda had.

                “Ye be all set here Hilda. I can handle him from here. A couple guards will escort you back to yer lab. I’ll contact ya if I need ya.” Corpirate replied as he pulled his phone out, sending a message to someone. A few moments later two guards showed up outside the door, waiting for Hilda.

                “What are you going to do with him?” Hilda asked out of concern, trying to make it seem more like curiosity to get Corpirate off her tail if he suspected anything.

                “Nothing I haven’t done to anyone before. For the foreseeable future he’s going to be brought down to a cell on the sub-basement level. From there I’ll figure out a way to convince him to act accordingly, making him less driven to try anything again.” Corpirate stated as he grabbed Vav by his arm roughly, making Vav stumble a bit. Vav tried to fight off his grip but that only made Corpirate make his grip tighter, Vav feeling his nails digging into his skin, even threw the fabric of his shirt. Vav winced in pain at the force as Hilda nodded. Hilda was worried but she figured with how angry Corpirate was now she decided it was best to do as he said. She made her way over to the door, meeting up with the guards. She waited a few seconds before she left, making her way down the hall, to the elevator. Corpirate turned his attention to Vav once he heard the ding from the elevator.

                “So, what exactly is going to happen now?” Vav asked in a worried tone as Corpirate led him out of the room by his arm, keeping his grip firm.

                “Ye have upset me one to many times Vav; that be the last straw. Maybe now ye will see why fighting back ain’t an option.” Corpirate said as they made their way to the elevator.

 

 

                                         *                          *                            *                            *                          *

 

 

                Corpirate lead Vav down the long hallway of the sub-basement. Vav didn’t see any guards on the floor, hell he didn’t see anyone on the floor besides him and Corpirate. Corpirate didn’t say anything the whole way down. The hallway was dim, the lights clearly no longer as bright as they once were. The lights gave off an eerie vibe, not really helping Vav’s situation.  Vav’s stomach sank, his nerves now getting the better of him. All the doors that lined the hall were metal, some doors having small barred windows near the top while others were without. Vav didn’t like the look of things, now regretting stabbing Corpirate. Corpirate stopped in front of one of the doors; it was one without a window. He reached into his pocket pulling out a keycard, swiping it through the card reader. Corpirate pulled the door open when it beeped, pushing Vav into the room. The room was surrounded by metal paneling, even the floor. There was a chair located near a small table on the right side of the room. There was a bigger table that had some things on top of it to the left of the room. Vav could see some of the walls had chains and shackles attached to them at varying heights and distances.

                “Ye be very driven and strong willed Vav. I wonder how long it will take to kill that drive and break yer will.” Corpirate said as he grabbed a hold of Vav by the arm once again, leading him towards the back of the room before stopping about five feet before the wall. Corpirate placed his thumb on the fingerprint scanner of the left shackle around Vav’s wrist, freeing his hand. He brought Vav’s arms in front of his body, locking the shackle back around his wrist. Corpirate walked to the wall, undoing the rope that was tied around a metal hook on the wall. He walked back over to Vav, pulling a rope that had a clasp hook attached at the end of it that was dangling down from the ceiling. The rope was attached to a pulley system on the ceiling. Corpirate attached the clasp to one of the chain links that held the shackles together. Once the clasp was done around the chain Corpirate grabbed the other end of the rope that he untied from the hook on the back wall, pulling it. As Corpirate pulled on the rope it raised Vav’s arms above his head. Corpirate kept pulling on the rope until Vav was forced to stand on the balls of his feet. He pulled the rope taught around the hook before looping it around it several times before tying it off.

                “You don’t scare me.” Vav said as he pulled against the rope, testing it. He didn’t have any give as he pulled against his restraints. Corpirate let out a chuckle as he walked back in front of Vav.

                “Ye may not be afraid of me now but ye will be. Then ye will see how afraid of me ye should be.” He said before he bent down, placing the shackles that were chained to the floor around Vav’s ankles, making sure he couldn’t try anything. Vav tried pulling at the new restraints but it was useless, he could barely move his feet. Vav began pulling harder against the shackles as Corpirate made his way over to the table that was now to Vav’s right, maybe ten feet away from him.

                “I thought you and Hilda had an agreement that kept me and the others safe.” Vav said as he pulled at the shackles around his wrist, worried about what was about to happen. Corpirate smirked, letting out a small chuckle at the statement.

                “Technically, the agreement was that I couldn’t kill ya, there be nothing in there about torture.” Corpirate responded as he took his suit jacket off, setting it off to the left side of the table. “It be well earned too, consider it paying ye back for stabbing me.” Corpirate as he undid the buttons around the cuffs of his dress shirt, rolling his sleeves up.

                “Well, then you can consider me stabbing you as paying you back for all the shit you did to me and X-Ray and everyone else who’s life you managed to infiltrate.” Vav said as he pulled in anger at the shackles around his wrists. Corpirate was quiet as he made his way back over to Vav. Vav tensed up before Corpirate punched Vav hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him from the force.

                “The more ye aggravate me, the more pain I get to put ye through,” Corpirate stated as he grabbed Vav by the throat, making sure he understood how things were going to go. Vav tried to hold out but he couldn’t breathe. He began struggling, Corpirate waiting a few seconds before releasing his grip on him. Vav coughed from the feeling, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

                “Really; and I just thought you were doing this for fun?” Vav replied, earning another punch to the gut from Corpirate. After he punched Vav, he walked back over to the table in the room. Corpirate looked over the tools he had laid out on the table as his hands went into his pants pockets as he thought about what to grab. In his pocket he felt the stun gun that he took from Vav, pulling it out of his pocket. Vav did not like the smile that grew across Corpirate’s face as he walked back over to him with the stun gun in hand.

                “Keep talking Vav, the more ye do, the more time I’m going to have to spend to teach ye to shut up for once.” Corpirate said as he pushed the small button on the side of the stun gun, watching Vav’s face as little bolts of electricity ran from one of the metal prongs to the other. Vav tried to back away from Corpirate but he couldn’t really go anywhere so he just settled for struggling against the restraints.

                “Kiss my arse you twat.” Vav replied out of anger as Corpirate slowly eased the stun gun closer to Vav. Vav tried to move himself away from the stun gun, almost making himself trip in the process. Corpirate took his finger off the button, setting it back in his pocket for a moment.  Corpirate smirked for a second before grabbing Vav’s shirt by the buttons, ripping it open, exposing his bare chest and stomach. Vav made a little noise in shock from the sudden motion and force. Corpirate pulled the stun gun back out from his pocket, pressing the button again.

                “At this point, it sounds like ye be trying to piss me off.” Corpirate said as he pressed the metal prongs of the stun gun against Vav’s bare stomach. Vav let out a yell, pulling against the restraints as Corpirate shocked him for a couple seconds before pulling the stun gun away from his skin. Vav just let himself hang by the shackles around his wrists, breathing harshly as his face scrunched up in pain. Corpirate stared at the two reddening marks on his stomach, just to the left of his belly button. He ran his free hands gently across the marks, making Vav let out a low groan, his body shacking from the touch. Corpirate was quiet as he pulled his hand away, shocking him again with the stun gun. Vav let out another pained scream as Corpirate waited for a few seconds, again, before pulling it away. Vav hung there in pain against the shackles, his breathing fast as he tried to calm himself.

                “Trying…isn’t the word… I’d use. But by all means… continue.” Vav managed to say between breaths, with a small smirk across his face. Corpirate smiled sarcastically before he pressed the stun gun against his skin once more. Vav let out another scream as Corpirate waited a little bit longer this time before pulling it away once more. Corpirate left Vav as he walked back over to the table, setting the stun gun down on it as he looked for something else. He reached to the table, picking up a stiletto knife, making his way back over to Vav. When Vav saw the knife in Corpirate’s hand as he made his way over to him, he went quiet. His face was almost as white as a sheet as he pulled against the restraints.

                “Someone got quiet fast. No snarky comment or sarcastic quip?” Corpirate asked as he lightly ran his fingers over the blade. Vav was silent, watching the knife as Corpirate played with it. Corpirate stopped running his fingers over the blade as he extended his arm, running the knife over Vav’s skin. He placed the tip of the blade just below Vav’s right collar bone. He lightly dragged the tip down across his chest, continuing in one smooth motion down his stomach. Corpirate flicked his wrist as he pulled the knife away from his skin, giving Vav a small cut on his stomach. Vav let out a yelp from the cut, looking down as he watched the blood slowly rise to the top as it slowly dripped in beads down his stomach.

                “Fuck off.” Vav managed to say before Corpirate added a second cut just below his ribs on the right side of his torso. Vav let out a pained yell from the blade dragging across his skin. He pulled in anger at the shackles as he felt the blood from the cut began to make its way down his side. Corpirate brought the blade up, holding it in front of Vav’s face. Vav swallowed harshly as he watched the blade very carefully. As Corpirate brought the blade closer to his face, Vav turned his head to the side as the blade connected with his cheek.

                “What did ye say?” Corpirate asked as he pressed the blade down a little harder against his cheek. Vav took a few seconds, thinking about what he should say. Instead, with the situation he was in, he decided fuck it and said what he wanted to.

                “I said, fuck off.” Vav replied as Corpirate dragged the blade quickly across Vav’s face, leaving a nice little cut on his right cheek. Vav let out a painful groan from the sting. He could feel Corpirate dragging the blade down his chest again before adding a third cut going diagonally from under Vav’s left collar bone to the center of his chest. Vav let out another yell, the fresh cut causing a burning sensation in the skin around it. Before Corpirate could do any more harm, his cell phone began to ring. Vav took a sigh of relief as Corpirate walked over to the table, setting the knife down as he dug through his suit jacket pockets, pulling his phone out.

                “What do ye want?” Corpirate asked in an aggravated tone. Vav was in pain as he looked down at the new marks on his body. Vav could feel the blood slowly run down his chest and stomach as he pulled at the restraints. “Well don’t just tell me, do something about it!” Corpirate shouted; his voice irate. He was clearly upset at who was on the other end of the call. Corpirate ended the cell, placing the phone back in his suit jacket pocket on the table. Corpirate picked the stiletto blade back up off the table, walking back over to Vav. “Well Vav, looks like there be a slight change of plans.” Corpirate said as he added another cut to Vav’s stomach with the blade. This one below the ribs on his left side stopping before it reached his belly button. Vav let out a scream as he pulled against the shackles around his wrists in frustration.

                “What…do you mean?” Vav asked in pain as he felt a new trail of blood start down his torso.

                “Apparently someone managed to hack into Monarch Labs’ mainframe network, bypassing the firewall.” Corpirate said as he added another cut across his chest just below the right side of his collar bone. “Something tells me that it be yer pals, but until I get proof I can’t be sure.” Corpirate didn’t even wait as he added another cut near Vav’s belly button. Vav let out another pained scream, pulling hard against the shackles. Vav hung his head in pain as Corpirate walked back over to the table. “Good thing ye be wearing a red shirt, easier to hide the stains.” Corpirate said as he set the knife back down on the table.

                “Good one, very funny. Anyone ever tell you that you have a great since of humor?” Vav asked as he picked his head back up, resting it against his left arm. Corpirate smirked as he picked up what Vav assumed to be a shock collar of some kind, seeing the little black box in the center of it.

                “It’s like ye have an endless supply of quips. Well this should put an end to it. Because of this little incident I have to go talk to Hilda about who the hackers were and how to proceed.” Corpirate stated as he placed the collar around Vav’s neck, tightening it so the two metal prongs were flush against his skin before flicking the switch on the small black box. Vav moved his head around, the collar a bit tight around his throat. “Go ahead, try it out.” Corpirate said as he walked back over to the table.

                “Maybe I-.” Vav started saying before he was quickly cut off by the painful shock in his neck. Vav tried not to scream as he yanked at the shackles, not wanting to deal with that again. Corpirate smiled as he picked up his suit jacket, putting it back on.

                “Well, looks like I found a way to silence the great Vav.” Corpirate said as he buttoned his jacket, making his way back over to Vav.

                “Shut-.” Vav didn’t even get a chance to finish his reply, receiving a slightly more painful shock. Vav yanked harder at the shackles, his wrists in pain from the strain.

                “I wouldn’t do that if I were ya. I have this set to increase the intensity of the shock every time ye make a sound. I advise ye to be careful and choose yer words carefully.” Corpirate said as he place his arms behind his back with a snide look on his face. The look Vav gave Corpirate in response was full of spite. He wanted to say something back but he didn’t want to see what the next level of shock was. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things I have to deal with. I’ll be back soon though so don’t get too comfortable.” Corpirate said as he made his way over to the door, pulling out the key card. He slid it through the card reader, opening the door. He left, pulling the door shut behind him. Vav began pulling at the shackles a few more times before giving up, hanging his head down in defeat. He pushed Corpirate too far, now he was going to have to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance about this chapter, don't hate me. Comments and feedback are welcome as always so tell me how ya felt about this chapter.


	15. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpirate starts getting paranoid and suspicious about things when nothing tried to halt his work. He puts Monarch Labs in a lockdown until Hilda decided when to make the first move, proving Corpirate's suspicions correct. Until then, he decides to bid his time with Vav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the terrible update schedule, been getting ready for graduation this Sunday. Finally got time to work on this chapter. I'd say we're getting close to the end of the line here, maybe 2 more chapters then its done. Also there is some plot here but it's mainly just very smutty, very kinky shit, so enjoy.

                Corpirate had kept Vav locked up in the cell on the sub-basement floor. He was pretty beaten up but he was still alive. He was kept restrained 24/7, Corpirate even made sure to visit him often to make sure he knew what his place was. Adding new scars and bruises to his skin. Mad King was being used as a guinea pig when it came to Corpirate testing his latest inventions on him. When he was under the effects of the serum he would assist Hilda in developing Corpirate’s new technology. Corpirate was impressed with how well the serum was working. When he was done with Mad King he would have his guards restrain him and lock him in his cell once more. Once Corpirate’s mech suit prototype was completed and ready for its first field test; he was going to use Mad King as the test pilot, in case anything malfunctioned. Mad King was expendable so that didn’t worry Corpirate too much. So far things were going to plan, but Corpirate felt there was something so disconcerting about the whole thing. He could sense something was off he just couldn’t put his finger on exactly what made him feel so uneasy. Maybe it was the sudden lack of things interrupting his schemes, or maybe it was the fact that things were going _too_ according to plan.

A couple days had passed since someone hacked into Monarch Labs’ security network. Corpirate knew that the hackers had to be X-Ray, Mogar and Rusty but everyone Corpirate had to track the hack back to the source couldn’t pinpoint where it came from, the signals were bouncing from one IP address to another. He even got Hilda to try and find it but even she couldn’t. Corpirate didn’t believe her, she must have lied. She was the most skilled person he knew and she couldn’t even track down a few unskilled heroes. Corpirate slammed his hand against his desk in anger at the thought. Corpirate sat there until a light when off in his head. Hilda was up to something. She lied about being unable to find them, she found them, saw it was them and lied to him to save herself. Corpirate knew he has to do something to really prove his point; he didn’t have solid proof at this time. Yet he knew exactly how to get it. It was about time for him to stop by Hilda’s lab and see how her progress on his mech suit was going anyway.

 

 

                                               _________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

                Hilda was finishing up her last weapon that she was going to use to bust herself and Vav out of Monarch Labs. She was well aware of what Corpirate had done to Vav the last couple days since she last saw him. She despised having to do what she did, but she needed just a few more days to finish everything before they had a chance at escaping. If she had tried anything too soon, it would have been too predictable and too unprepared; she would have been caught, as well as ruining their one chance at escape. She needed Monarch Lab’s resources to make the equipment she needed so they could have a chance at making it out alive. She had compiled a small arsenal for Vav and herself, nothing too big and flashy, just simply what they needed to get the job done. She had her taser, a couple throwing knives, a few small smoke grenades, a pair of improved gloves for Vav and a small laser pen for him for long range attacks. She figured this would be a decent arsenal to escape with, a combo of long range and short range attacks, some items for defense. All she had to do now was sit tight and wait for the right moment to make a move. She picked her backpack up from the floor, putting her new gadgets in the bag when she heard a knock on her lab door. She jumped, quickly shoving everything in, zipping the bag up right as Corpirate entered the room. Corpirate raised an eyebrow as his stance changed as he shut the door behind him. Hilda was worried but she didn’t show it, trying not to give anything away in hopes to bullshit her way out of this.

                “I decided I would stop by to see how ye were doing on the progress of the mech suit.” Corpirate stated as he sauntered around the room. Hilda set her bag down on the floor by her desk as she picked up a chip off her desk.

                “I just finished the chip for the targeting system for it.” Hilda said as she made her way over to Corpirate, showing him. Corpirate inspected the chip before handing it back to her.

                “Good, wanted to make sure things were still on schedule; that this mech suit had yer undivided attention. I know it’s probably hard with Vav in the situation he’s in.” Corpirate said in a sly tone as he went back to walking around the room, his gaze quickly scanning over the backpack under her desk before changing his gaze.

                “It’s actually better motivation than you think.” Hilda said in reply to Corpirate as she walked back over to the desk, setting the chip down. Corpirate raised an eyebrow to himself at the comment, a small light bulb going off in his mind.

                “If that be so, I take it then yer going to be busy for a while, huh?” Corpirate asked as he slowly made his way over to Hilda. Hilda was now starting to get even more worried by the way he was wording things.

                “Well, yeah, I guess you could say that. The mech is built, that was the easy part. Now it’s just building all the chips and programming them, making sure they work correctly. Once the chips are done, it should be all good to go for its first control test.” Hilda replied as she turned to face Corpirate who had gone back to walking around her lab.

                “Good, good.” Corpirate said, pausing for a moment before he continued. “See, since the security breach I’ve been trying to think of a way to prevent it from happening again. Whether or not it was solely an outside attack or someone from the inside or both, I’ve decided we will be in lockdown until further notice. Don’t worry, ye will have someone who will bring ye three meals a day and escort you places. Everyone will be monitored, guards will be posted outside of rooms and all workers will be locked in their rooms to prevent any more attempts of mutiny. I have a suspicion that whoever hacked us had help from the inside.” Corpirate replied, not-so-subtly dropping hints. Hilda tried to keep a level head as to not give anything away at Corpirate’s new plan.

                “Alright, cool.” Hilda replied as she sat down at her desk as she started working on another chip the mech was going to need. Corpirate cocked his head to the side slightly.

                “Ye be fine with that?” Corpirate asked, a little confused by her compliance and lack of rebellion towards the idea.

                “Well, I mean, you said it yourself. I’m gonna be busy for a while working on the chips for the mech suit anyway, so it’s not going to really affect me that we’re in lockdown.” Hilda said as she stopped working to turn around and face Corpirate.

                “Good, now if ye will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” Corpirate said as he straightened his tie as he made his way over to the door. “Two guards are posted outside of yer door if ye need anything.” He included at he looked back at Hilda before walking out.

                “Roger that.” Hilda replied by raising her hand, giving him a thumbs up as she turned her attention back to the chip on her desk, working on it once more. Corpirate nodded a reply before leaving Hilda’s lab, shutting and locking the door behind him. Once the coast was clear, she let out a defeated sigh, hanging her head down. This was not good for her in the slightest. She had everything all set and ready to go then Corpirate had to go and get paranoid on her, I mean he had good reason to but still, not good. She was at a crossroads, either cause a scene while everyone was on high alert or wait out the lockdown to get rid of any suspicions Corpirate had. She didn’t like either option but she knew she only had one option. Yet as she thought about it she realized she had one more option as well. As she kept thinking about it, the plan sounded like it could actually work but this plan required someone else’s cooperation. Trust her, she didn’t like the option she had either, but it was the only good one. All she had to do was trick some guards and security cameras, and get a certain someone’s cooperation.

 

 

                                                       __________________________________________________________

 

 

 

                After Corpirate left Hilda’s lab, he made his way down the hall, to the elevator. Once the doors open he took the elevator down to the sub-basement level. Corpirate made his way down the hall to the cell where he was keeping Vav. He swiped the card through the card reader on the door, entering the room. Vav was chained to the right wall of the room. His arms spread open, chained above his head, his head hanging down in defeat. His legs were also spread apart, chained to the wall as well. The shock collar was still around his neck as Corpirate walked over to him. Vav flinched slightly as Corpirate raised an arm, flipping the switch on the collar, turning it off. Corpirate had removed Vav’s shirt during one of their last visits, Corpirate looking over Vav’s body, looking at the new scars and bruises he had given him over the last few days. Corpirate really let Vav have it, showing no remorse. Vav finally lifted his head up to face Corpirate, who was standing in front of him.

                “What are you gonna do to me now that you haven’t already done?” Vav asked as he pulled lightly at the shackles around his wrists and ankles that were keeping him against the wall. Vav’s bare back met the cold metal of the wall, sending a shiver up his spine.

                “Well, seeing now that Monarch Labs is under lockdown, I decided I’d find something to occupy myself with.” Corpirate replied with a smirk across his face as he took a step closer to Vav. Vav tried to move away from Corpirate but it was pointless.

                “What do you mean lockdown? What happened?” Vav asked as he raised an eyebrow at Corpirate’s statement. Corpirate smirked as he ran his hand down Vav’s chest and stomach, slowly as it gracefully ran over the cuts and bruises on Vav’s torso.

                “Remember the first time I was here and I got a call about someone who hacked into our servers and mainframes? Well I had a sneaking suspicion that whoever it was had help on the inside. Today those suspicions were confirmed but I couldn’t really prove it so I put Monarch Labs under lockdown to see if it would push that certain someone to try something and until then I needed something to occupy my time with. Ye be that something.” Corpirate replied as he grabbed at the metal loop on the collar around Vav’s neck, pulling him close.

                “What person on your team do you think will betray you? Maybe you should get a better screening process on who you hire then if that’s the case.” Vav replied sarcastically as he tried to fight Corpirate’s hold on him, feeling his free hand roaming across his body. Corpirate pulled Vav closer at his remark, Vav feeling Corpirate’s breath on his ear.

                “Well, if ye have to ask, I guess ye could say she did a good job at playing both of us.” Corpirate nibbled at Vav’s earlobe after he was finished, making Vav jump, both from what he had said and the sensation he was feeling. Corpirate pulled away, still keeping a grip on the metal loop on Vav’s collar.

                “You think Hilda is doing this? Not only do I wish that were true but unfortunately Corpirate, I think this time you’re wrong.” Vav replied as he looked Corpirate in the eyes with a seriousness he had never seen from Vav before. Corpirate didn’t know what to believe, whether or not maybe the paranoia just got to him from nothing interrupting him from his work or Hilda actually had Vav convinced that she was on Corpirate’s side and was happy about it. Either way Corpirate was impressed by Hilda.

                “Vav, truly, I’d love nothing more than to ruin yer day but unfortunately I cannot do that based on what I saw today. The only drawback is I have to wait for her to make the first move.” Corpirate said as he got closer to Vav once more, lightly kissing at his jawline. Vav was confused, Hilda seemed so damn sure she was the bad guy the last time he saw her. Was that really all part of her plan to help them get out, convincing him she was the bad guy to trick him into giving up? Corpirate could also be just going crazy from nothing happening that he’s managed to convince himself that something _is_ happening. Vav really didn’t know what to believe; honestly it could go either way. I mean Corpirate has been spending a lot of time alone with Mad King recently, maybe some of his craziness was rubbing off on him.

                “If you think you’re going to bide your time with me, you got another thing coming.” Vav replied as he tried to pull away from Corpirate’s advancements, pulling at the restraints. Corpirate let out a chuckle as he started biting at Vav’s neck before replying.

                “If ye think ye can stop me in the condition yer in, ye be the one in the wrong.” Corpirate replied as he went back to kissing at Vav’s neck. He kept a good grip on the metal loop around the collar, holding Vav close as his free hand made its way to Vav’s back. Vav let out a low groan as Corpirate dug his nails into his back, slowly leaving five red trails down Vav’s tan, golden skin. Vav could feel a smirk grow across Corpirate’s mouth between kisses. Corpirate’s body got extremely close to Vav’s as he felt him lightly brush his thigh against his crotch, earning a quieted moan from the younger man. Vav bit his lip, trying to keep back another moan as Corpirate bit down on his neck, his thigh still rubbing against Vav’s groin. Vav finally came back to his senses, trying to pull away from Corpirate.

                “Get away from me, you wanker.” Vav replied as he pulled at the restraints, trying to get away from Corpirate’s advances. Corpirate made one last motion with his thigh before he pulled away from Vav. Corpirate looked Vav up and down, pleased with himself at how worked up he got Vav. Vav’s face and chest had become flush from his movements, a small tent rising in Vav’s pants from the teasing.

                “Ye be right, I need to move ye to make this easier. Even though yer body be telling me that ye don’t want me to stop.” Corpirate replied with a smirk as he made his way over to the table, grabbing the shackles with the fingerprint scanner and the keys for the shackles he was in now. He made his way back over to Vav, releasing his wrists from the shackles before placing the cuffs around his wrists in front of his body. Corpirate knelt down, unlocking the shackles around Vav’s ankles. Corpirate stood up, grabbing Vav by the chain on the cuffs, leading him across the room. Corpirate stopped at the big table with his different “tools” scattered across is. He set the keys down, grabbing a few bundles of rope off of it before leading Vav over to the small table that was near the back right corner of the room.

                “What? You bored of Mad King already or do you just get that much pleasure from using people?” Vav asked as Corpirate began tying one end of one of the piece of rope around the chain between the cuffs, tying it tightly. Once the rope was secure he bent Vav over the table, his arms stretched out in front of him as Corpirate tied the other end of the rope to the front legs of the table. Corpirate stood up, tugging on the rope to test it, Vav doing the same once he was done.

                “Well since ye asked, he’s been giving me a bit of the cold shoulder recently.” Corpirate said in feigned seriousness. Vav could tell the comment was incredibly sarcastic, even feeling jealous that Corpirate could achieve that level of sarcastic wit. Corpirate smirked to himself as he picked up another one of the bundles of rope near Vav, undoing it. He walked behind Vav, sliding the rope just below his chest. He lopped it around a few times before tying it off. He checked the looseness of the rope, satisfied as he grabbed another bundle. He untied the bundle, holding the two ends together, creating a loop at the other end. Corpirate pulled the looped end around the left side of the rope around Vav’s chest, pulling the two ends through it, pulling the rope taught. Corpirate let the rope fall off the edge of the table as he walked around to the other side. He bent down grabbing the rope from under the table, standing back up with it in his hands. He looped the two ends of the rope in opposite directions around the right side of the rope around Vav’s chest, pulling the rope tight, keeping Vav flush against the table, tying the ends together tightly. Vav struggled against the new restraint, finding it harder to move.

                “Very funny, so this is just something fun for you to do then?” Vav replied still trying to pull at the restraints.

                “I guess ye could say that.” Corpirate replied with a smirk as he walked back behind Vav, his hands making their way to the front of Vav’s pants. Corpirate unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down, Vav struggling at the motion. Corpirate pulled Vav’s pants and boxers down to his ankles, making Vav step out of them. Corpirate set them off to the side, his hands making their way to Vav’s thighs, slowly making their way up to his waist. Vav shivered, his body adjusting to now being fully exposed to the cold air of the room. “Yer cold, don’t worry ye will be warm soon.” Corpirate replied in response to seeing him shiver. Vav struggled against the restraints as Corpirate grabbed another bundle of rope, bending down as he tied one end around Vav’s left ankle. He looped the other end of the rope around the left leg of the table, pulling on the rope, making Vav spread his leg to the left side of the table. Once Corpirate was satisfied with the short distance between Vav’s leg and the table’s leg he tied the rope off, making sure it was taught. Corpirate stood up grabbing the last bundle of rope off the table before bending back down. He tied the rope around Vav’s right ankle, pulling his leg towards the table’s right leg. Corpirate made sure the distance was even with his other leg before tying the other end of the rope around the table’s leg; making sure the rope was taught as well.

                “You know what else would warm me up, turning the bloody heat on in here.” Vav replied back with sarcasm and honesty, the room was actually kinda cold, not freezing but also not warm. Turns out metal isn’t the best insulation material to use. Corpirate stood up behind Vav, running one of his hands slowly up Vav’s back, making it to his neck. Corpirate flicked the switch on the collar, turning it back on before he made his way back over to the other table in the room. Vav struggled against the restraints as he kept quiet, not wanting to get shocked again by the collar. Corpirate picked up a few things before making his way back over to Vav, setting the items he grabbed down on the table, just to the left of Vav. Corpirate picked up the one bundle of rope he grabbed, untying it. He held the two ends together, making a loop at the other end. He placed the looped end of the rope through the metal ring on the collar, pulling the ends of the rope through it, pulling it taught. He held onto the ends of the rope as he made his way in front of Vav, pulling the rope taught before tying the ends around the chain on the shackles around Vav’s wrists, making it slightly harder for him to move. If Vav moved his arms, it would pull on the collar around his neck, or vice versa.

                “Ye think this is bad, I haven’t even gotten started yet.” Corpirate replied as he made his way back to the pile of items he brought over. He picked up a black bandana, folding it in half, diagonally by two corners before folding it up to make a blindfold. Corpirate made his way behind Vav once more, lining the blindfold up with where his eyes were, tying it tightly behind his head as he was suddenly cast into a world of darkness. Vav tried to make a comment, only to end up getting shocked before the second syllable left his mouth. Corpirate smirked as he ran his hands down Vav’s back as he pulled at the restraints in quiet anger. Once Corpirate’s hands reached the base of his back he drew them away, Vav worried now as he couldn’t feel Corpirate near him. Without warning a rough smack of Corpirate’s hand landed across Vav’s left ass cheek, Vav letting out a scream from the pain of the slap before getting shocked once more by the collar.

                “ _Fuck_.” Vav said in a whisper before getting shocked once more. Corpirate smirked as he rubbed his hand over the reddening hand print on his cheek.

                “Someone needs to learn how to be quiet, if ye don’t ye will just keep getting shocked.” Corpirate replied as he removed his hand from Vav’s ass. Vav was a bit more prepared this time as a hand came down on his right ass cheek, partially holding back a yell, a small groan making itself known at the end of the yell, the collar shocking him again. Vav pulled at the restraints as another slap came down on him, making him bite his tongue to prevent himself from making a sound. Vav moved his legs around, his backside hurting. Corpirate landed another slap across his other cheek to even it out, Vav’s hands clenching against the rope around the chains in pain. Vav let out a pained breath before he loosened his grip on the rope. As he did so Corpirate landed another slap, this time it was dead center on the back of Vav’s left thigh. Vav tried to hold back a yelp, failing as he earned another shock from the collar. Vav pulled at the rope once more as he felt his muscle tense up briefly before relaxing. Corpirate shook his head in disappointment as he landed a final slap on the dead center of Vav’s right thigh this time, Vav biting his tongue again, tasting blood as he tried to stay quiet.

                “Maybe this will help ya.” Corpirate said as he picked up the ball gag he grabbed off the table. He made his way to the left side of Vav, his free hand making its way to his hair, getting a good hold of it as he lined the gag up with Vav’s mouth, Vav feeling it against his lips. “It would help more if ye opened yer mouth.” Corpirate said as he pulled harshly at Vav’s hair, making him gasp in pain. Corpirate took the opportunity to place the gag in his mouth, pulling the straps behind Vav’s head, fastening them tightly to prevent him from spitting it out. Vav bit down on the gag as he pulled at the restraints in anger. Corpirate made his way back behind Vav, leaving another hard slap across each of his cheeks before rubbing his hands over the reddening marks. Vav bit down hard on the gag as he held back another pained scream. Corpirate’s hands left him once more as he grabbed a small bottle of lube off the table, a smirk growing across his face. He reached his free hand up, turning the collar off before opening the bottle of lube.

                Corpirate poured a small amount into his hand, coating his fingers in the clear gel. He sat the bottle down on the table as a slicked finger made its way to Vav’s entrance. He slowly pushed a finger in, letting Vav adjust to the intrusion. Once he felt him relax he began moving his finger in and out, getting a few thrusts in before adding another finger, earning a moan from Vav. Corpirate slowly picked up his pace, curling his fingers to graze against Vav’s prostate, making him jump at the sensation. Vav lowered his head as Corpirate added a third finger, stretching him open. His fingers mercilessly aimed for his prostate, rubbing against it almost on every thrust of his fingers. Vav was a mess, moan after moan making itself known behind the gag, his cock fully and painfully erect at this point. Corpirate gave him a few more good thrusts before slowly removing his fingers, earning a whine from Vav who was trapped in his own world of pleasure. Corpirate smiled, his still slick fingers now wrapping around Vav’s cock, slowly moving his hand up and down, earning a breathy moan from behind the gag in Vav’s mouth. Corpirate’s hand kept pumping Vav as he free hand picked up the cock ring from the table. Corpirate gave Vav a few more good thrusts before sliding the ring over his cock, sliding it down to the base of his member, earning a pained whine from Vav as he pulled against the restraints around his wrists. Corpirate brought his hand back to Vav’s entrance, pushing all three fingers in without warning, feeling him tense up around his fingers.

                “Now this be where the fun starts.” Corpirate replied as he picked up a quick pace, thrusting his fingers into Vav’s entrance, brushing against his prostate once more. Vav let out another moan, pulling at the rope again as his hips tried to push back against Corpirate’s fingers, his body craving more. Corpirate smirked as he landed another slap across Vav’s ass at his eagerness and desperation. Vav tensed up from the slap but quickly relaxed as Corpirate quickened his pace. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out, Vav whining from the loss of sensation. Corpirate began undoing his pants, walking around Vav as he pulled his cock free from behind his underwear and pants, stroking himself as he looked over Vav. Vav was a drooling mess, saliva dripping from the bottom of the gag, rolling down his bottom lip and chin, some of it landing on the table, some of it continuing down his neck. He was breathing heavy from the fingering, an anxious look on his face for what was about to happen next. Corpirate bit his lip as he made his way back behind Vav. He picked up the bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand, setting the bottle down as he lathered his cock in the gel.

                Vav felt Corpirate press himself against his entrance, not waiting before he pushed himself in. Vav let out a long moan as Corpirate pushed himself all the way in, finally letting Vav adjust to everything before he began thrusting his hips, slowly at first before picking up his pace. Corpirate’s cock brushed against Vav’s prostate almost on every thrust, sending Vav into a world of pleasure. Corpirate let out a moan himself as one of his hands made its way to Vav’s hair, getting a good grip. He pulled back lightly on his hair, making Vav tilt his head back, letting out a moan himself. Corpirate picked up his pace, keeping a hand in Vav’s hair, Vav trying to push his hips back into Corpirate’s movements. Corpirate’s free hand made its way to Vav’s cock, slowly pumping him, driving Vav insane. The sensation was short lived when Corpirate pulled his hand away, thrusting harder into Vav’s ass. Vav let out a loud moan at the change, pulling at the ropes as his cock strained for release. He wanted to be touched but Corpirate wasn’t going to do that and he knew it. Corpirate’s speed picked up as he got closer to his climax, pulling at Vav’s hair once more, earning another moan from him.

                Corpirate gave a few more good thrusts before releasing himself inside of Vav. Corpirate gave a few more thrusts, riding his orgasm out, keeping himself inside of Vav still as his free hand made its way to Vav’s cock, stroking him slowly at first before picking up his pace. He removed his hand from Vav’s hair, placing it on his hip, keeping him in place. Corpirate’s hand kept the same pace on his cock, making Vav struggle, yearning for more. Corpirate kept going at the pace he was going for a few minutes, before slowly thrusting his hips against Vav’s ass, Vav was startled by the sudden motion again. Vav could feel the heat growing in his member, wanting to cum so hard from everything. Corpirate kept the same pace around Vav’s cock, picking up how hard he was thrusting his hips, already making his way to another climax again. Corpirate pulled his hand away from Vav’s member, focusing on thrusting himself faster into Vav’s ass. Corpirate had a slightly faster recovery period than most, already feeling himself getting close to another climax. He gave himself a few more good thrusts before releasing himself inside Vav once more. Corpirate rode out his climax as he reached for the last object on the table, a butt plug. Corpirate slowly pulled himself out of Vav’s entrance, rubbing the butt plug against his entrance as Corpirate’s release slowly fell from his hole, Corpirate rubbing the butt plug against his release before slowly pushing the plug into Vav’s ass. Vav could feel himself stretch at the size of the plug, it being a bit bigger than Corpirate’s cock. Finally Corpirate pushed it all the way in, Vav’s muscle finally contracting around the base of the plug. Vav let out a loud moan at the intrusion.

                Corpirate pulled away from Vav, placing himself back in his pants, zipping them up once he was situated. Vav moved, his erection painfully hard now behind the cock ring, pulling harshly now at the ropes from the new intrusion. Corpirate picked up the remote from the table, hitting the first button on the small remote. Vav jumped when he felt a slow vibration start from the plug. Vav let out a moan as the plug brushed against prostate, the length of the plug reaching the bundle of nerves perfectly. Corpirate waited a few minutes before hitting the second button on the remote, the plug’s speed slowly increasing. Vav was a mess as he bit down on the gag, pulling at the rope around the cuffs. He could feel his knees buckling from the sensation. He whined, wanting Corpirate to let him cum, wanting him to touch him.

                “Please.” Vav pleaded from behind the gag; Corpirate watching as more saliva rolled over Vav’s bottom lip, falling down his chin. Corpirate smirked as he made his way behind Vav, placing his hand over Vav’s left cheek before pulling away. A loud slap landed hard across Vav’s ass, earning a scream from him as Corpirate hit the third button, the speed of the plug increasing once again. Corpirate landed a slap on Vav’s other cheek, earning another yelp from him before he walked over to the table on the other side of the room. Vav pulled at the restraints, biting down on the gag once more, his cock yearning for just a touch to throw him over the edge. The plug only had him teetering on the edge of orgasm but it wasn’t enough. Corpirate picked up a long, thin piece of wood from the table; it was about two and a half feet long. As Corpirate made his way back over to Vav, he switched the plug back down to the first speed, making Vav struggle against the rope around his ankles.

                “Oh Vav, ye have yet to learn that ye will cum when I let ye.” Corpirate said as he lightly tapped Vav’s left ass cheek with the cane, letting him know what he was in for before he could come. Vav tried pulling harder at the restraints but it was useless. Corpirate landed a slightly harder slap of the cane on the same cheek, earning a jump and groan from Vav. Corpirate hit the second button on the remote as he landed another slightly harder slap of the cane on his other cheek. Vav let out a yell as he pulled at the shackles, his legs bending from the pain. Vav couldn’t hold it anymore, an orgasm crashing over him, unable to get full release because of the cock ring.

                “P-please.” Vav begged from behind the gag, his cock in pain from not being able to cum, the vibrations still hitting against his prostate. Corpirate landed another slap of the cane with the same pressure across his ass, earning another yell from Vav as he hung his head down in pain, feeling the saliva roll down his chin.

                “Ye can orgasm all ye like but ye ain’t coming till I say.” Corpirate replied as he landed another hit of the cane across Vav’s left thigh, earning another muffled scream from him as his leg buckled in pain. Corpirate pushed the third button on the remote as he landed another strike on Vav’s right thigh. Vav struggled hard against the restraints, wanting so badly to remove the cock ring, already feeling another climax approaching. Corpirate landed another hit against his left thigh again, Vav letting out a muffled moan as he bit down hard on the gag. Corpirate landed another hit across his right thigh, a few seconds later Vav was reaching his climax, his orgasm painful as his release had nowhere it could go; his member was hurting. Corpirate could tell, landing one last good hit with the cane across Vav’s ass before he set it down next to him on the table, switching the plug back to the first setting as his free hand made its way to Vav’s cock. Corpirate slowly began stroking Vav’s member, Vav’s hips thrusting into his hand.

                “Oh _god_.” Vav moaned from behind the gag as Corpirate hit the second button on the remote, picking up his pace around Vav’s cock as well. Vav couldn’t hold himself back much longer, he could feel himself approaching another climax, yet Corpirate did nothing to remove the cock ring. He just kept pumping him, slowly increasing his movements as Vav felt the plug switch to the highest setting. Vav was a moaning mess right now, feeling himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Corpirate finally removed the ring right as Vav’s orgasm ripped through him, a scream muffled behind the gag, his release landing on both Corpirate’s hand and the floor. Corpirate gave him a few more pumps, letting him ride it out before he turned the plug off. Vav let his body collapse onto the table, his mind filled with euphoria as he slowly made his way back to earth. He rested his head against his left arm as he felt Corpirate play with the plug in his ass, Vav moaning from the feeling, his body too tired to move.

                “Guess now we wait till ye are recovered and do that again. I don’t really have anywhere to be, ye know with the lockdown and all.” Corpirate replied as he pushed the plug a little further into Vav. Corpirate could hear Vav’s muffled pleas from behind the gag, as he switched the plug to the highest setting, still holding the plug further into his hole. Vav let his head drop down as he let out a moan, pulling at the restraints, wanting it to stop. Corpirate let the plug go for a few minutes before turning it off, removing his hand from it as he left it where it was. Vav moved his body, still feeling the plug hit his prostate with every move he made. “I mean I could go for another round right now, but I’ll let ye recover first, until then that plug stays where it is.” Corpirate said as he grabbed the chair that was in the room, setting it down a few feet from the table. Vav whined and pulled at the restraints, feeling the plug shift inside him. Things were about to get a bit more painful than they already were for Vav, already knowing today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed feel free to leave a kudos and a comment.


	16. Unlikely Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty, X-Ray and Mogar start combing through all the files they managed to copy from Monarch Labs when they hacked their servers. They find out what Hilda has been planning. Corpirate visits Vav after a few days to see if he has finally given up hope on ever getting out, when Corpirate sees he still has some fight left in him he tries to break him once and for all. Hilda manages to break out of her lab to go and secretly visit Mad King to help with her new plan. While Mad King end up agreeing or leave Hilda on her own for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this turned into like three little vignettes in context of structure for this chapter. One about what X-Ray, Rusty and Mogar are up to, one with Corpirate and Vav and one with Hilda and Mad King. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait, job hunt is crazy. Also this chapter contains another small torture scene so *trigger warning* for that.

_ 3 days after the lockdown at Monarch Labs _

 

 

**_X-Ray, Mogar, Rusty_ **

 

 

                Rusty was sat at this desk in the study, going over the files that they had gathered from hacking into Monarch Labs’ mainframe. He combed through the amount of files that he had, some were on new inventions they were working on, other files were security camera footage, and some were personal files. Rusty was watching the security footage on his computer to see if he could find Vav while Mogar and X-Ray were coming through the other files that he had printed out to see if they could figure out where Vav was or what they were up to at least. The last time any of them had seen Vav was after he was injected with the first serum by Corpirate. Since then they didn’t have any idea what happened to him, they were all hoping to get some answers by going through all these files they had copied.

                “Hey, guys. I have a blueprint for an antidote for the serum here, and one for what looks like an improved version of that serum.” X-Ray said as he stood up, setting the files down onto Rusty’s desk. Mogar stopped, standing up to look at them as well.

                “Well if there is an antidote for the serum, I think Hilda might be on our side.” Rusty stated. “She said she was going to work alongside Corpirate to gain his trust so she could work on a way to free Vav, what if she had a change of heart? You saw the last email; they went from almost daily communication to her replies being later and later until she received the last one a little more than 6 weeks ago and she didn’t even send him a reply.” He finished, a small smile making its way across his face.

                “Then why is there a schematic for an improved version of that serum?” X-Ray replied, still unsure of her loyalties.

                “Because she’s gaining his trust, keeping him off her tail so she can figure out a way to break out Vav and herself. Vav isn’t the only one who is a prisoner there; Mad King is now too so maybe the new serum is for him?” Rusty replied, Mogar nodding his head in agreement at the possibility that that could be the case.

                “Rusty does have a point.” Mogar contributed to the conversation, kinda backing up Rusty. Mogar knew Hilda, he trusted her; he knew she would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant working with the enemy. Mogar walked back over to the pile of files on the floor, looking through them,

                “Fine, but this still doesn’t explain why she was in contact with him in the first place. Why would Corpirate be messaging her, and why would she respond to him?” X-Ray replied, matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest like he just one-upped Rusty.

                “Okay, you got me there, that part I don’t know.” Rusty replied as he sat back down in his chair. X-Ray huffed before looking back through the files. Rusty knew why, but they didn’t need to hear it from him, Hilda needed to tell them. Rusty and Corpirate go way back, so of course he knew the truth but if he said anything that would be the last nail in the coffin for her in their eyes. After they get Vav out he knew X-Ray was going to ask questions and whether she liked it or not after everything she would have to come clean. Rusty combed through the security camera footage finding one of Corpirate and Mad King, Rusty seeing what looked to be a syringe in his hands. Bingo, this was the proof Rusty needed to prove his point. “Guys, come look at this.” Rusty replied, Mogar and X-Ray making their way behind him to watch the computer screen. He played out the rest of the clip, everyone watching as Corpirate injected Mad King with the serum.

                “Well, I’ll be damned, you were right,” X-Ray said, having a bit more hope now about their plan. X-Ray made his way back to the papers on the floor, finding some different blueprints for little gadgets and weapons. They were in Hilda’s handwriting, from Hilda’s computer at Monarch Labs according where the document was pulled from. “Looks like she’s been working on building some weapons and stuff but not for Corpirate, these were personal sketches and schematics.” X-Ray replied, setting the papers down on Rusty’s desk.

                “Look, some new gloves for Vav, she even made a Betsy 2.0. She is on our side, I knew it.” Rusty replied, unable to contain his happiness. Rusty watched as smiles grew across Mogar’s and X-Ray’s face. The security footage was still running on Rusty’s computer, hearing a conversation between Hilda and Corpirate. Everyone turned their attention to the computer.

 

                _“I decided I would stop by to see how ye were doing on the progress of the mech suit.” Corpirate stated as he sauntered around the room. Hilda set the bag she was holding down on the floor by her desk as she picked something up off her desk._

_“I just finished the chip for the targeting system for it.” Hilda said as she made her way over to Corpirate, showing him what she picked up as he inspected it before handing it back to her._

_“Good, wanted to make sure things were still on schedule; that this mech suit had yer undivided attention. I know it’s probably hard with Vav in the situation he’s in.” Corpirate said as he went back to walking around the room._

_“It’s actually better motivation than you think.” Hilda said in reply to Corpirate as she walked back over to the desk, setting the chip down._

_“If that be so, I take it then yer going to be busy for a while, huh?” Corpirate asked as he slowly made his way over to Hilda._

_“Well, yeah, I guess you could say that. The mech is built, that was the easy part. Now it’s just building all the chips and programming them, making sure they work correctly. Once the chips are done, it should be all good to go for its first control test.” Hilda replied as she turned to face Corpirate who had gone back to walking around her lab._

_“Good, good.” Corpirate said, pausing for a moment before he continued. “See, since the security breach I’ve been trying to think of a way to prevent it from happening again. Whether or not it was solely an outside attack or someone from the inside or both, I’ve decided we will be in lockdown until further notice. Don’t worry, ye will have someone who will bring ye three meals a day and escort you places. Everyone will be monitored, guards will be posted outside of rooms and all workers will be locked in their rooms to prevent any more attempts of mutiny. I have a suspicion that whoever hacked us had help from the inside.” Corpirate replied._

 

 

                “Great.” Rusty replied as he stopped the security footage.

“Guess now we have to keep an eye out for when she makes a move. We can’t handle all of that security now. We’re gonna need to find a back door into their security footage without them knowing because if they find us that’s bad news for Hilda, you heard what Corpirate said.” X-Ray replied, looking to Rusty.

“It’s gonna be complicated to do, but it is possible. I’m gonna need my hacking for dummies books to pull this off but it can be done. Hope you guys can wait a little longer on this rescue mission, but now we have time to plan.” Rusty replied, reassuring the guys. They all nodded in agreement.

“I’ll fetch us some steaks for the steak out.” Mogar replied, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

“Mogar, that’s not what a steak out means.” X-Ray replied, following him.

“Then why is it a steak out if you don’t eat steaks, you need the meat on your bones Green One.” Mogar replied with a chuckle.

“Hey, I thought we were over the whole ‘Green One’ thing, come on.” X-Ray replied in surrender. “Also I don’t know why they call it that, they just do.” X-Ray replied following Mogar out of the room, towards the kitchen. Rusty shook his head, letting out a chuckle himself. He was happy to see them happy instead of doubting Hilda’s loyalties; he was going to let them enjoy it for now until Hilda and Vav were out of Monarch Labs. After that he knew what was going to happen so he wanted to hold on to moments like this, unsure of how well friendships will stand once the truth is out. Until then he was going to enjoy the moments like this.

 

 

 

**_Corpirate and Vav_ **

 

 

 

                Corpirate was generous, giving Vav a few days to recover from their last encounter before returning again. Vav heard the door to his cell open, watching as Corpirate sauntered in, shutting the door behind him. Vav was in the middle of the room, his wrists in shackles above his head, attached to the pulley system again, keeping him on his toes. His ankles were locked in the shackles that were bolted to the floor beneath him, making sure he had minimal movement. The shock collar was still around his throat, Vav feeling the burns from the metal prongs against his skin. Some of the cuts on Vav body had started to heal and scab over, the bruises were starting to lighten somewhat. Corpirate circled around Vav like a predator circling its prey which made Vav uneasy.

                “Nice to see yer body is healing well. How do ye feel?” Corpirate asked as he reached a hand to the switch on the collar, turning it off. Vav mustered up some strength to talk.

                “I feel absolutely mullered, like feces.” Vav said in a weak tone, his voice a bit rough. Corpirate smirked as he made his way in front of Vav, facing him.

                “Ye sound so defeated Vav.” Corpirate responded, feigning sincerity. Vav glared at him before responding.

                “Gee, I wonder why. Maybe it was the round the clock torture, maybe it could be that I’ve been used for your satisfaction. The list goes on and on really.” Vav responded snarkily, pulling lightly at his restraints. Corpirate smiled.

                “There be yer snarky comebacks, seems ye still have some fight left in ya.” Corpirate replied as he placed a hand under Vav’s chin, making him look at him. Vav glared at him before Corpirate pulled his hand away, making his way over to the lab bench. He looked over the tools on the table before speaking again. “Looks like we be needing to fix that.” Corpirate said as he picked up a billy club from the table, making his way back over to Vav. Vav began pulling at the restraints a bit harder as Corpirate rested the club against the palm of his hand, twisting it around in his hands.

                “ _Oh bollocks_.” Vav stated under his breath as he hung his head down. Corpirate smirked before he swung the club against the right side of Vav’s torso. Vav let out a grunt at the hit, pulling at the shackles around his wrists.

                “Come on Vav, ye know ye wanna fight back.” Corpirate said as he delivered another hit on his left side, the force a bit stronger in his swing this time. Vav let out a yell, feeling the pain all the way up to his ribs. Vav groaned in pain struggling harshly against the restraints.

                “Sod off wanker, go find someone else to screw with.” Vav retaliated in anger, possibly, finally reaching his limit. Vav’s response was ferocious, his words soaked in venom as he spoke. Shock appeared on Corpirate’s face but it disappeared as he walked behind Vav, swinging the club a few more times against his back. Each hit earned a scream, a yelp and a groan from Vav, Corpirate watching as Vav pulled harshly at the restraints, his breathing quickening.

                “Someone needs to learn to shut up and stand down.” Corpirate said turning the collar back on after he walked back in front of Vav. “One of these days, maybe ye will learn yer lesson.” Corpirate replied as he swung the club hard into Vav’s gut, knocking the wind out of him. Corpirate waited for Vav to catch his breath before hitting him again on his side, aiming for the ribs. Vav let out a yell, the collar sending a shock through his body. Vav bit his lip, trying to hold back a sound as the shock ended. Vav’s breathing picked up once more, Corpirate watching his chest rise and fall in a quickened pace.

                “Screw…you.” Vav managed to say, talking through the shock he received. He winced in pain at the slight increase of the voltage of the shock, forgetting Corpirate rigged it to increase the strength of the shock every time he made a sound. Corpirate smirked before he delivered another blow to Vav’s side.

                “Ye still have a lot to learn, and I got all the time in the world.” Corpirate replied as he lined up another hit to Vav’s gut, making Vav lower his head in pain. Vav wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, feeling close to giving up. Corpirate could probably tell too, which was the bad thing. Vav hoped for a miracle as Corpirate delivered another hit to his ribs.

 

 

 

**_Hilda and Mad King_ **

 

 

 

                Hilda was sitting at her computer, finishing up what she needed to do for her new plan. She managed to hack into Monarch Labs’ security camera feeds undetected so she could loop the cameras that she needed to so she could get in and talk to Mad King. She had about ten minutes before the guards at her door were going to leave for their hour lunch break so she had a decent time window to do it. She figured recruiting him could either be easy or hard depending on what Corpirate did to him. Hilda managed to, in private, work on an antidote for Corpirate’s new serum, the antidote was crucial to the plan but she needed Mad King’s cooperation to make her plan work. She also had some time to make something for Mad King if he agreed to help her. All Hilda had to do before leaving was loop the camera footage in the hallway outside of her lab, the one in her room, the one in the elevator, the hallway of the sub-basement floor and the camera in Mad King’s cell. She had a decent amount of footage to use to loop the feeds, hoping hard that this will work.

                Hilda waited till she heard the guards get the call for their lunch break before she started her plan. Hilda quickly looped all of the camera feeds before she grabbed her bag, placing what she was going to need in it. She put her bag on, making her way to her door. She pulled out her lock pick from her pocket, picking the lock on her lab door. Once she unlocked the door she put her lock pick away, quickly making her way down the hall to the elevator. She called the elevator, taking it to the sub-basement level where they were keeping Mad King. She checked to make sure the cost was clear before she made her way hastily down the hall to the room Corpirate was keeping Mad King in. Hilda pulled out the copy she made of the pass card Corpirate had for the door, sliding the card through the reader, entering the room. Mad King was shackled to the back wall, his arms pulled up above his head in cuffs, his ankles in shackles attached to the floor. He had a piece of tape over his mouth, his white shirt unbuttoned, hanging loosely over his torso, Hilda seeing a few bruises scattered across his chest and stomach. Mad King lifted his head up, expecting to see Corpirate, raising an eyebrow when he saw it was Hilda. Hilda made her way over to him, pausing before removing the tape from his mouth.

                “I have a proposition for you but you have to hear me out until the end if I remove the tape, okay?” Mad King thought about it quickly before slowly nodding his head, unsure where things were going to go. Hilda removed the tape, Mad King moving his jaw around before speaking.

                “Now, please inquire to me why my replacement is here, alone might I add, to talk to me? Someone must be desperate if you’re coming to me for help.” Mad King replied in a snarky tone as he tried to adjust his stance.

                “Before you go off, you said you would hear me out, now do you want to know my plan or not; because I can go and leave you here for Corpirate to find and do god knows what to you again if you won’t. Now what do you say?” Hilda replied with probably the most backbone-filled reply she had in a long time. Mad King raised an eyebrow, thinking over his options before replying.

                “Alright then, point made, as you were.” Mad King replied.

                “Thank you.” Hilda said, taking a long sigh before she started to talk. “Listen I know you’ve hated my guts, X-Ray, Vav and Mogar’s too but I think you want to get out of here just as much as Vav and I do. You know I wouldn’t normally do this but you are my last option. I’m not asking you to be a good guy, I’m asking you to do something we both want to happen, Corpirate to be taken down once and for all. I know you want to be C.E.O of Monarch Labs again and to do that Corpirate needs to be stopped. Can we agree that he is our common enemy?” Hilda replied, waiting for a response from Mad King. Mad King thought about it for a while, finally replying.

                “This is true, he has certainly upgraded from just a thorn in my side to a massive bag of dicks in no time flat. I’m assuming you need my cooperation to get this plan of yours to work, correct?” Mad King replied, shifting his arms around a bit to get feeling in them.

                “Unfortunately yes, I do need your help.” Hilda responded, a smirk growing in the corner of Mad King’s mouth.

                “What’s in it for me if I agree to help you, just this once, with whatever hair brained scheme you came up with?” Mad King asked as Hilda rolled her eyes, expecting this response from him.

                “If you agree to help us we can promise you your old job as C.E.O back. Also I could probably talk to the guys about turning a blind eye to a few of your future schemes, but only certain ones. Also we will leave Corpirate for you to get your anger out, but you get him after all of us get to take a few swings at the guy first. Sound like a plan?” Hilda replied, thankful she got one good skill from Corpirate, his negotiation tactics. Mad King turned his head to the side, thinking about the deal Hilda laid out in front of him, weighing the pros and cons. Before Mad King replied, it seemed like he was getting a bit of déjà vu from his encounter with Hilda. The way she presented things seemed eerily similar to someone else they knew. Mad King raising an eyebrow as a smirk grew across his face. Hilda got a little worried from the look on his face.

                “Before I do anything I need you to answer something for me, honestly might I add, if you want me to agree to your plan.” Mad King stated, honestly just wanting to ask more out of curiosity than anything. Hilda was a little taken back, unsure of what he was going to ask.

                “Sure, shoot.” Hilda responded, trying to act nonchalant about what he might ask.

                “What you did just now, I had a bit of déjà vu in your approach to things.” Hilda started to get a bit worried about where Mad King could be going. “It seemed too similar to someone else, and you are within the age range for it to be possible. Are you by any chance Corpirate’s daughter?” Mad King asked. She knew the way she was negotiating was what gave her away, and now she had to face that truth again. Now just realizing for herself how much explaining she had to do once they made it out, if they did. She didn’t have to explain herself to Rusty though, he was like an uncle to her when she was younger before Corpirate and Rusty had their fallout. She swallowed her pride before answering Mad King.

                “Sadly, yes, and you don’t need to point out the irony here, I know.” Hilda replied. Mad King laughed.

                “Oh how glorious, getting taken down by his own child. Now things make so much more since. You both have similar approaches to things, how didn’t I see that till now?” Mad King stated, bewildered by this turn of events.

                “Alright, alright. I answered your question, now will you help me?” Hilda replied, looking at the time. Mad King nodded his head.

                “You can count me in; I wanna see the look on his face now if that’s the case. So, what’s the plan you came up with.” Mad King replied, now starting to get a bit more serious about things, Hilda thankful that he was sincere in some way about this.

                “Alright, I’m gonna need you to play along with things for a few days. I have the antidote to the serum Corpirate injected you with but you still need to act like you are under its control for everything to go according to plan. I need you to do that for about two days, that’s when Corpirate will bring you up to test the mech cause that’s how long it will take me to finish it. When it’s finished and ready for its first test run that’s when the plan really starts. The mech is going to work without a hitch, you’re going to be using that to help escort Vav and me through the building. Once shit hits the fan Corpirate is going to run to his panic room in his office to try and stop us. Once we get him to give up, willingly or not, and we get to deliver him some sweet pay back, he’s all yours to do what you want with him. I could care less what happens to him after all of this. Vav and I will also have a few weapons of our own to help things along but you’re pretty much the brute force we need with the mech. Do you think you can handle that? Once everything is said and done we go our separate ways, sound like a deal?” Hilda finished, allowing Mad King to take in all of that. Mad King stood there, thinking about things for a second.

                “Sounds like you really put together a good plan; I’m assuming you had a lot of time to work on it after all. That is a plan I can get behind, though. I think we have just formed an unlikely alliance, well for now that is. The playing along is gonna be the hard part but that can be managed.” Mad King replied. Hilda let out a small smile.

                “Alright then, let me get the antidote.” Hilda said as she took her bag off, pulling the syringe out.

                “Please tell me you’re gentler than he is.” Mad King sarcastically replied as he tilted his head to the side.

                “Har har.” Hilda replied, placing the syringe in the side of his neck, injecting the antidote into his veins. Once the antidote was administered, she removed the needle from his neck.

                “Now how can I be sure that I’m no longer under its affects?” Mad King asked.

                “Regicide.” Hilda said, Mad King waiting for something to happen but nothing did. “There, that reassuring enough?” Hilda replied as she put the syringe back into her bag, putting it back on as she made her way over to the table.

                “Alright, you don’t have to be so snarky about things. I did agree to help you after all.” Mad King replied as he watched Hilda pick up the tape from the table towards the front of the room.

                “Yeah you did, but you are still an asshole too. Now remember, you need to play the part now. You need to act like I was never here, and I wasn’t according to the cameras. I set up a loop so we could have this meeting.” Hilda replied as she walked back over to Mad King, ripping a piece of tape from the roll.

                “Just because you’re right doesn’t make it any less painful.” Mad King replied with sarcasm before Hilda placed the piece of tape back over his mouth.

                “True, still did it anyway. Have fun. Like I said you only have to play along for two days then we’re done. You do you and we will do us. See ya in two days.” Hilda replied setting the tape back down on the table before leaving the room. She checked her watch, seeing she had about ten minutes to make it back to her lab. She ran down the hall, making her way to the elevator, impatiently pressing the call button. Once the elevator showed up, she stepped in, pressing the button for the fourteenth floor. Once the elevator reached the floor she stepped out of the elevator, running down the hall to her lab. She opened the door making her way back in, shutting the door behind her. She pulled her lock pick back out, locking the door back up before she made it back over to her computer. She set her bag down back where it was before she looped the cameras. Once she was sure she was in the clear she quickly unlooped the camera feeds, making them go back to real time. She carefully worked her way out of their mainframe, making sure nothing could trace back to her. She waited a minute to see if any alarms were going to go off but nothing happened. She took a sigh of relief before leaning back in her chair, a small smirk growing across her face. They were about to get out of here, all they had to do was just hold out for two more days and they were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment and let me know. Either way hope you enjoyed it none the less :) .


	17. Golden Crowns and Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda manages to get her plan into action with the help of Mad King. Will they be able to finally put and end to Corpirate? Will Hilda be accepted by everyone after she tells them the truth? Will things ever be the same again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very late upload for the final chapter of this but I've been busy with work and adult life. But the end is finally here, thank you to everyone who read this and who stuck through with me to the end. This work was so fun to do and i can't believe it took a little over a year to finish but we did it.

**_ One day before Hilda executes her plan _ **

 

 

Hilda was sitting in her lab, finishing the last few computer chips that the mech suit needed. As she was finishing up she realized that she hadn’t been in contact with Rusty for a while since Corpirate made her call him a couple weeks ago to try and prevent any problems from him and the guys. Now with being in the lockdown she couldn’t get away with calling him, or texting him for that matter knowing that the security cameras would pick her up doing that and Corpirate would become suspicious. She looked down at her computer, using a program that can hide her monitor from the security guys Corpirate has watching the computers of Monarch Labs. She ran the program and opened up the chat room program her and Rusty normally use to contact each other.

 

_H: Hey R, you on?_

Hilda asked, waiting for a reply. She watched the chat room, a small smile growing across her face when she saw the chat room say that Rusty had logged on.

 

_R: Hey H, what’s up? Are you okay?_

_H: Yes, I’m fine. I just wanted to let you in on something._

_R: What?_

_H: I’m planning on trying to escape tomorrow. I have a plan all in place. You and the guys are just the last piece. We will most likely be in need of back up when we launch the plan._

_R: You sure you know what you’re doing? Also, while we’re at it, might as well let you know this too. X and M went through your computer without my knowledge; they found out that you’ve been communicating with C for some time now._

_H: …._

_H: When did they find out?_

_R: Sometime shortly after you had decided to join up with C to help him with ML. X had his doubts about you after finding out you were the one who made the serum C used on V. He started questioning your loyalties. Seeing as I knew the truth I believed in you still of course even after they brought the emails to me. That was around the time you called me the first time and last time from ML._

_H: Are they still mad?_

_H: At me?_

_R: They were for a while. X was the worst, M still believed even though he did have some doubts. They have finally come to an understanding that you’re on our side. Some trust was restored when we hacked ML, finding security footage and documents and blueprints that proved you’re still with us._

_R: You do realize though once you fight your way out you have some explaining to do to them? You can’t hide that from them anymore. After everything that happened, they need to hear the truth from you._

Hilda already knew that she couldn’t keep things a secret anymore. She had already told Vav about it, albeit it didn’t go well because she was doing it to discourage him from trying to escape and he still did it anyway. She knows she has to tell the others too. Hell, even Mad King found out before they did and that was the worst part. Their enemy knew the truth before her friends did. Rusty was right, she needed to come clean.

 

_H: I know R, technically V knows after I gave him the antidote. I told him in hopes it would discourage him from trying anything after I started working on a plan and signed C’s contract that stated I could give V the antidote and C agreeing to leave you, V, X and M alone as long as I worked for him. I was trying to bide time to get a plan together but V didn’t do what I thought he would do and managed to escape. He even attacked C, stabbing him in the shoulder, which understandably made C more upset about the whole situation. I haven’t seen Vav since and that was about a week or so ago that happened._

_R: Does that mean V took it well or not?_

_R: Also I didn’t think he would have it in him to do something like that. I can’t tell you if I’ve ever seen him angry._

_H: That’s what I’ve been asking myself. V’s not really the angry type. X is more the loose cannon to pull something like that. I don’t really know what V thinks of all of this. He might come out of this hating me, maybe all of them will. If that’s the case then they are going to know that the last time they saw me was saving them, even if I had to team up with MK to do it._

_R: You teamed up with MK?!_

_H: What else was I to do R? It’s only me, MK and V here that are prisoners. I haven’t seen V in weeks and I know C was all over him for stabbing him. He’s been torturing him ever since. Both I and V know that he is no good in the condition he is to help so I went to the next best option. All of us have a common enemy with C, and having worked with him before I know how he works. MK agreed to team up just this once to get out, and then we go back to hating each other and trying to kill each other after we get C out of the picture. This was the best option I had, and I can assure you MK won’t go back on his word, I made sure of it._

_R: H, you sure you know what you’re doing? I mean I’m all in but it could be dangerous, especially if MK betrays you. But seeing as you’re planning this tomorrow I have to agree with you. I’ll try to convince the guys, I’ll make sure we are there for you. Trust me._

_H: Thanks R; I always knew I could trust you. Thanks for looking out for me. And trust me, once we get out, I’ll let everyone know the truth._

Hilda smiled; watching the notification pop up that Rusty left the chat. She closed the programs on her computer and got back to finishing the mech. Now she was even more assured that tomorrow was hopefully going to go off without a hitch. She also hoped that Mad King will stick to what he agreed to do and not betray them. After all she thought she gave him a pretty good deal too. She just hoped this one time things were going to work out in her favor. Rusty on the other hand was going to have to figure out how to convince X-Ray and Mogar to go to Monarch Labs and wait for the cue that shit was going down. Like he told Hilda, he believed it better that he just told them the truth about what was happening. He hoped that the guys will go along with it to save Vav and Hilda.

 

 

**_ The next day _ **

 

 

 

                Hilda had finished her work on the chips for the mech suit, hooking the last one up to it. She tried to convince herself that things were going to go according to plan. There haven’t been any problems with Mad King, so that was good. Hilda wasn’t sure what was happening to Vav, hoping that he was able to hold out until she got things going. Hilda had the inventions that she made for herself out on the desk so she could grab them quickly. All her other inventions for Vav was in her bag near her desk, also at a reachable distance once things start. She hoped Vav was still in fighting shape but after all the time that had passed since Vav tried to escape and what Corpirate could have done to him, Hilda wasn’t so sure about that. All she had to do was call Corpirate, letting him know the mech was finished. She reached in her pocket pulling her phone out, dialing his number.

                Corpirate was with Vav in his cell on the sub-basement level, continuing his torture sessions with him. Vav was barely holding it together, Corpirate escalating the punishments every time he came back to visit him. He’s been burned, shocked, cut, beaten and used. He had been lied to, Corpirate trying to break him down mentally. Vav was certain it was only a matter of time before he would break and give up. The hope that he had was slowly leaving his thoughts, being replaced by what Corpirate had said and done to him. Corpirate was in the middle of one of these ‘sessions’ with Vav when he got a phone call. Corpirate walked over to the bench setting down the stun gun to pick up his phone.

                “Hello?” Corpirate said as he answered his phone.

                “I was just calling to let you know that the mech is finished and ready for its first beta test.” Hilda stated over the phone. Vav saw the smile grow across Corpirate’s face from whatever the person on the other end told him.

                “Alright, I’ll be up momentarily.” Corpirate replied before he hung up the phone. Corpirate smirked before he placed his phone into his pocket before picked up his suit jacket off the table. He turned around making his way back over to Vav one more time. Vav was barely standing in the middle of the room, his wrists in cuffs above his head, tied to a piece of rope around a pulley to keep his arms above his head. His ankles were in shackles that were chained to the floor below his feet, keeping him in place. His body was badly bruised, cuts covering most of his torso and arms. Vav would float in and out of consciousness from all the pain. Corpirate would stop when he passed out and wait for him to wake back up before continuing, pretty much the only break he got was when he passed out. Vav didn’t think anyone could be worse than Mad King but he had clearly underestimated what Corpirate was capable of.

                “Let me… guess, you… have to… leave again?” Vav managed to say, mustering up what strength he still had left to talk. He slowly picked his head up, resting it against his arm.

                “Aye, but I’ll be back. Until then, I’ll leave this on for ye.” Corpirate replied, lifting a hand up to turn the shock collar back on. Vav flinched when he felt Corpirate’s hand against his neck. Corpirate smirked to himself before he turned around, heading for the door. He opened the door making his way into the corridor, shutting it behind him. He walked down the hall for a few feet before stopping in front of the door to Mad King’s cell. He pulled out the key card, swiping it, opening the door. Mad King was still shackled to the back wall of the room. Mad King picked his head up when he heard the door open. He knew that seeing Corpirate meant that Hilda’s plan had started. Corpirate walked over to Mad King, removing the tape from his mouth.

                “Good news, we need a test subject and ye just happen to be just the guy we be looking for.” Corpirate stated as he made his way over to the table in the room, picking up a pair of handcuffs and the keys to the shackles Mad King was in now.

                “Oh goodie, I wonder what for this time.” Mad King replied with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes as Corpirate made his way back over to him.

                “Oh ye do? Too bad ye won’t remember.” Corpirate stated, with a smile before speaking again. “Regicide.” Corpirate stated. Mad King had to play the part now; if he fucked this up he’d screw up the whole plan. Fortunately enough, Mad King let his newfound anger for Corpirate motivate him to play along so he could pay back Corpirate for everything he had done to him. Mad King let a blank expression grow across his face, playing into the façade. He stood up straight waiting for Corpirate’s command.

                “Stand still.” Corpirate ordered as he began to unlock the shackles around his wrists.

                “Yes Sir.” Mad King replied, trying to keep a blank expression. Once Corpirate freed Mad King’s wrists, he bent down, unlocking the shackles around his ankles. Once Mad King was free Corpirate, stood back up, opening the handcuffs.

                “Step away from the wall, turn away from me and put your arms behind your back.” Corpirate ordered, Mad King doing as he was told. Corpirate placed the handcuffs around Mad King’s wrist. “Now follow me.” Corpirate ordered as he grabbed Mad King by the arm, leading him out of the room.

 

 

 

                                               *                            *                          *                          *                          *

 

 

 

                Rusty was waiting by his computer the morning after he had talked to Hilda, waiting for her to signal to him that he should head to Monarch Labs. Shortly after he had just finished talking to Hilda, X-Ray and Mogar had showed up. He had explained to them that Hilda had contacted him, letting him know that something big was going own today and they needed their help to escape. Hilda could only do so much from the inside; she knew she was going to need outside help. Mogar was down for helping them but X-Ray was still a little apprehensive about the whole thing but agreed to help anyways. X-Ray and Mogar were in Rusty’s study with him, waiting until they got the message. Rusty was also unnerved by what Hilda had told him; that she had made an alliance with Mad King. He knew that it was her only option for help on the inside but he didn’t know if he could trust Mad King himself. He had to rely on the fact that Hilda trusted him to make this all a bit easier. If he kept telling himself that Hilda could trust him just this once then he could too. She wasn’t wrong in saying that they had a common enemy with Corpirate, but they themselves were also enemies against each other. For all he knows Mad King could take a pot shot at them after everything was all said and done.

                Rusty knew that X-Ray and Mogar were probably in the same boat as him, thinking about the same thing. They guys weren’t too happy to find out that their enemy had become a momentary friend. All of them worried about the possibility that Mad King could turn on them at any point but they tried to not dwell on that. A lot of trust issues were being passed around but that seemed to be part of their jobs now, not knowing who to trust and who not to trust and when to do it. Everything was up in the air right now and everyone was hoping that it would all come back down in once piece. They were all taken back out of their thoughts when they heard a ding from Rusty’s computer.

                “It’s Hilda.” He said as he turned his attention to the screen, reading the message. X-Ray and Mogar got up from where they were, making their way behind Rusty to see the message.

                “Time to kick some pirate booty.” X-Ray stated as he face Mogar and Rusty. Rusty sent Hilda a quick reply before she logged off the chat room. They all stood up, making their way to the door, all of them hoping that things were going to go according to plan. Rusty was the most nervous about that, unsure if things were ever going to be normal again once Hilda told the guys about her past.

 

 

 

                                               *                            *                          *                          *                          *

 

 

 

                Hilda was nervous about the plan, hoping that Mad King can keep up his end of the deal. She was putting the last touches on the mech suit as she thought about how she was going to explain everything to the guys. She saw how they took to Rusty after finding out he used to be partners with Corpirate back in the day. They didn’t seem to have much of a problem with it, why would it be any different for her? ‘ _Because he’s my dad, that’s why it would be different.’_ Hilda thought to herself. She hoped the best possible scenario would come out of this but she knew that wasn’t going to be the case. As she came to realize the size of the weight she bared on her shoulders, Corpirate opened the door to her lab. He ordered Mad King to walk in front of him, Mad King giving Hilda a quick wink in her direction as he stopped where Corpirate told him, the blank expression returning to his face.

                “I be impressed with how quickly ye managed to get this mech suit prototype done.” Corpirate said as he walked around it. He was marveled by her craftsmanship for just the prototype. He walked back over to Mad King, unlocking the cuffs around his wrists.

                “You underestimate me too much sometimes. The only reason they say Rome wasn’t built in a day is because I wasn’t there.” Hilda joked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she also stared in awe at the mech. She was impressed with herself at how quickly she had finished this as well. She knew she must have had the right motivation to accomplish something like this in a matter of days. She just wished the motivation wasn’t her trying to break out of Monarch Labs and save one of her best friends while also teaming up with another one of her enemies.

                “Ye might have a point. Now, chit chat aside; let’s have Ryan here be our first volunteer to test this out for us shall we?” Corpirate asked as he put his hands on Mad King’s shoulders. Mad King tried to hold his composure at the touch, waiting for Corpirate to direct him.

                “It’s all good to go, just open the top there and climb in.” Hilda said as she gestured toward the little glass dome on the top of the mech where the person’s head is visible. “Don’t worry about that. It’s ballistic glass, so no bullet can pierce it.” Hilda stated once she saw the unsure look across Corpirate’s face.

                “Alright, Ryan, go get in that mech over there.” Corpirate stated as Mad King made his way over to to the mech suit, climbing his way inside. Hilda closed the dome over his head, giving him a wink out of view of Corpirate. Hilda saw a very small smile appear before disappearing just as fast as it came.

                “Alright, you ready to activate this baby?” Hilda said as she opened the back panel of the mech, switching its power on.

                “What exactly can this thing do?” Corpirate asked out of curiosity. He only knew about bits and pieces of what was in the mech suit.

                “Well, where should I start? It has a targeting system, machine guns, shoulder turrets, a rocket launcher, a jet pack so you can fly instead of walk everywhere, built in heating and air conditioning units. The suit itself is made out of 100% tungsten, the strongest and hardest natural metal. So this thing can take some hits and then more. It has two laser cannons in the palm of each hand. Pretty much, you name it, this thing has it.” Hilda stated with a smile as she made her way over to her desk, grabbing the things she was going to need. She threw her backpack over her shoulders and she grabbed some items off her desk.

                “What are ye doing?” Corpirate asked, a little suspicious about what was happening.

                “Just getting ready. You ready Ryan?” Hilda asked as she put the earpiece on.

                “Oh, I’ve been ready for a while.” Mad King stated as he pulled up the targeting system for the rocket launcher. He aimed the shot for the wall behind Corpirate before he fired the rocket. Hilda shielded herself from the explosion, standing behind the mech. The blast had flung Corpirate and the other workers across the room, Hilda taking this opportunity to go and save Vav.

                “You got it from here? You do know more guards will come right?” Hilda asked before she left her lab.

                “I think I have it covered.” Mad King replied before punching a guard that had tried to jump on him from his left side.

                “Alright.” Hilda replied before she made her way down the hall pulling out her two metal stun batons. Well they didn’t stun, they incapacitated and each one was about two and a half feet in length so they could do some damage. She fought off a couple guards as she made her way down the hall.

 

 

 

                                               ___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

                Outside, Rusty, Mogar and X-Ray were parked across the street from Monarch Labs when they heard the explosion go off.

                “Guess that’s your cue guys.” Rusty said as he turned to X-Ray and Mogar. They all shared a glance before X-Ray and Mogar hopped out of the van, making their way over to the building. Both of them watched as some guards running out the front door of the building, trying to escape what was happening inside. X-Ray and Mogar made it to the front door; running passed the other guards that were running out the door.

                “What the hell do you think Hilda did that would cause this kind of reaction?” X-Ray addressed to Mogar before one of the guards that was making it to the exit took a pot shot at X-Ray. X-Ray took a step back in pain before punching the guard that hit him right across the face, knocking him out cold.

                “Well we heard explosion, maybe bomb?” Mogar said as he drew his sword, swinging it at some of the henchmen that tried to attack him, making his way down the hall as X-Ray followed behind him.

                “I don’t think so, if it was a bomb this place would be falling apart. Maybe a minor explosion as a distraction, like a blast of some kind?” X-Ray stated as they made their way down the hall to the elevator. Just as they made their way to the elevator the doors opened, revealing Hilda behind them.

                “X-Ray! Mogar! I’m so happy to see you guys.” Hilda said quickly hugging the both of them before she pulled them into the elevator. She hit the button for the sub-basement level as she began to explain herself. “Listen we don’t have much time to talk. I need you guys to help with escorting Vav out of the building. He’s going to be in pretty rough shape from whatever Corpirate has been doing to him so you guys need to be careful but quick. I’ll help keep guys off you as we make our way back to the elevator and back up to ground level. Mad King is keeping Corpirate and the other guards that are on the upper floors busy till I get back. Once you guys get Vav to safety I’m gonna need your help to finish things.” Hilda said as the elevator stopped on the sub-basement level, the doors opening. There were only a couple guys in their way between Vav and them.

                “Mogar can handle this.” Mogar said as he charged out of the elevator knocking out the couple of guards with a swing of his sword, sending them down the hall. X-Ray followed Hilda as she pulled out the tracker, following the blip to find the door Vav was behind. She walked for a few feet before stopping in front of the cell Vav was in. Hilda put the tracker away, reaching into her other pocket to pull out a lock pick. It didn’t take her long until she got the door open. When she opened the door, everyone stood there in shock for a moment, taking in the image of Vav that was in front of them. She knew Vav was going to be in rough shape, she just didn’t expect it to be as bad as it was. Everyone was dumbfounded at the sight. Vav looked so broken; barely holding it together enough to stand. Vav slowly raised his head, expecting to see Corpirate again but he saw Hilda, X-Ray and Mogar. He thought he was hallucinating seeing them, he could barely believe they were actually standing in front of him.

                “Guys?” Vav asked in amazement, forgetting about the collar around his neck, his body receiving a wave of electricity. They all ran in, Hilda making her way over to Vav, removing the shock collar.

                “What the hell happened?! I’m going to murder Corpirate when I see him.” X-Ray shouted in anger, he was angry at Corpirate the most, and with himself too for not trying to stop this from happening sooner.

“It’s a long story.” Vav tried to joke, his body hurting from the small chuckle he let out.

                “X-Ray, look for the keys to the shackles, they should be somewhere in or on that lab bench over there.” Hilda demanded as she pulled out a pocket knife, cutting the rope that was tied around the cuffs that kept his arms above his head. Hilda helped Vav to slowly lower his arms, Mogar helping to keep Vav upright. X-Ray returned with the keys to the shackles around his ankles, unlocking them. Hilda stood back up, placing her fingerprints over the scanner on the cuffs around Vav’s wrists, freeing Vav’s arms.

                “Are you going to be able to walk?” X-Ray asked as he grabbed Vav’s arm, slowly lifting it around his head so Vav could rest it on his shoulders. Mogar did the same with Vav’s other arm as they held on to him making sure he didn’t fall down.

                “I don’t know, maybe, quite frankly I’m not really sure.” Vav said as they slowly helped him out of the room. Hilda made her way in front of them so she could stop anyone who got in front of them.

                “Ryan, how are you doing up there?” Hilda managed to ask over the communicator to the mech suit before they all heard another explosion, feeling the building shake.

                “You were right, the coward ran to his office. I just cleared out the last of the guards, making my way to his office now.” Mad King replied over Hilda’s ear piece.

                “Alright, I’ll be joining you soon, with some company.” Hilda replied as they made their way to the elevator, calling it down.

                “Ryan? Are you talking to Mad King?” X-Ray asked in shock as they all got in the elevator.

                “Listen, a lot has happened. I’ll explain everything to you guys once we get out of here and finally put an end to Corpirate.” Hilda replied as the elevator stopped on the ground level. They all climbed out of the elevator, the guys standing behind Hilda as she began to fight her way through the guards that were standing between them and the exit. Any guard that made their way passed Hilda either got hit by a laser blast from X-Ray or hit with a swing from Mogar’s sword.

                “Who knew you were such a badass.” X-Ray said as they made their way through all the guards.

                “You guys take Vav to Rusty and get him out of here. Once he’s safe, join me on the 14th floor.” Hilda said before making her way back down the hall to the elevator before either one of the guys could say anything. Hilda made her way up to the 14th floor, looking at all the damage Mad King managed to cause from trying to get to Corpirate. She heard something break in the direction of Corpirate’s office, making her way their quick. When she made it to the door and she looked in, Corpirate was lying on the floor pretty beaten up before Mad King picked him up with one of the mech suit’s hands.

                “Hello Hilda, so nice of you to join us.” Mad King said as he locked the position of the mech before he climbed out. “He’s all yours now; I’ve had my fun with him for right now.” Mad King said as he leaned against the side of the mech suit. Hilda nodded to Mad King before making her way over to Corpirate before hitting him across the face with one of her batons.

                “This is the final time that you will ever see or hear from me.” Hilda started as X-Ray and Mogar showed up in the doorway as she kept talking. “You have fucked with my life way too many times; you have hurt my friends and almost ruined my relationships with them. I’m not going to have you meddling with my life anymore. You thought you had some huge control over me like you did mom but she was going to leave you, she never loved you. She was going to take me with her when she was going to leave but all that got ruined when she tried to make that weapon for you. I’m going to make damn sure that you’ll never get out of prison again. I’m going to make damn sure you stay away from me, from all of us. Is that clear?” Hilda demanded, practically shouting as she finished her argument.

                “Hilda?” X-Ray asked in a quiet tone, shocked by what he just heard. Hilda turned around with a shocked look on her face.

                “Looks like you’re the one who let the cat out of the bag this time.” Mad King replied in a hushed, sing song tone.

                “You shut up right now. I got what I wanted to out. He’s yours until the cops show up.” Hilda said as she made her way over to Mogar and X-Ray. Before she could get close X-Ray turned around and walked away. Mogar stood in the doorway, still shocked by what he heard. “X-Ray, wait up!” Hilda replied as she ran down the hall after him.

                “Something tells me you should follow them.” Mad King said as he gestured towards the way they left. All Mad King got as a response from Mogar was a growl before he turned to follow Hilda and X-Ray. “Now where were we?” Mad King asked as he turned his attention back to Corpirate.

                X-Ray had already made it to the elevator, taking it down, making Hilda and Mogar have to wait for it. Hilda kept pushing the call button until the elevator made its way back up. Both Hilda and Mogar climbed into the elevator, Mogar waiting a few seconds before saying anything.

“So, Corpirate is your dad?” Mogar asked for clarification.

“Yeah, pretty much the reason all of this started is because of that.” Hilda replied, a bit angry at herself for that being true.

“Don’t feel bad; Mogar’s mother is a cow.” Mogar stated, trying to make a joke to make her feel better. Hilda managed to let a little chuckle out at his comment.

“Thanks Mogar.” Hilda replied, thankful that Mogar was still on her side; now all that was left to do was convince X-Ray. When the doors opened, Hilda raced after X-Ray, finally catching up to him near the van that Rusty and Vav were in.

                “X-Ray, please let me explain.” Hilda begged, a little out of breath from chasing him.

                “Seems to me that you’ve already explained yourself enough back there.” X-Ray’s reply fueled with spite.

                “No, I didn’t. I haven’t been one hundred percent honest with you guys.” Hilda stated.

                “Clearly.” X-Ray replied, hurt clearly in his voice.

                “Everything that has happened to us has been my fault in one way or another. I didn’t just used to work for Monarch Labs; Monarch Labs has been my life ever since I could remember because Monarch Lab’s was my dad’s company. And my dad just so happens to be Corpirate.” Hilda paused as she finally came to terms with the words out of her mouth. “My mother knew a different side of him, before he started Monarch Labs. Back then he was actually not too bad. But it didn’t take long for the power to corrupt him in more ways than one. Slowly his inventions got more questionable but my mother still helped him make them. Once she realized who he had really become she was going to leave him but before she could do that, she was killed due to a problem with one of his inventions. An explosion went off, killing her. I didn’t know the full extent of how she felt until after I got older. After she passed, Corpirate took me under his wing, teaching me to think like him, to create like him, and unfortunately, how to destroy things like he did.

                “Then you guys came along. I used to hate you guys for getting me fired but now I come to realize that it was the best thing that could have happened for me. I started getting close to you and Vav and Mogar. I managed to get back in touch with Rusty after not seeing him since Corpirate and him had split as partners a few years after mom died. You guys showed me how to put what I could do to good use, to help people, but I was still weak. Not long after I met you Corpirate started to contact me again, at first I ignored him but he got more and more convincing with each new email. Before I knew it I was helping him again with building new technology and weapons for him. Yet the more time I spent around you guys the more I realized what I was doing was wrong, slowly easing out of contact with him until a few months ago I stop any and all communication with him completely.” Hilda paused before continuing.

                “Hilda.” X-Ray said quietly.

                “You guys made me realize that I’m not my dad, that I can put my skills to use by helping people. To help you guys stop people like him. Being around you guys has made me realized who I really am and I couldn’t be more grateful for that. I can understand though if after me telling you all of this and everything else that happened that you would want nothing to do with me anymore. After all I did betray your trust; I caused everything that you, Vav, Mogar and Rusty had to deal with all because I didn’t know how to say no to him till now.” Hilda finally finished as she hung her head down in shame for the way she had acted. X-Ray was dumbfounded after hearing all of this. Once he had time to collect his thoughts he made his way over to Hilda, looking her in the eyes before hugging her tightly.

                “I’m sorry that he’s your father and for what he did to you and I’m sorry for treating you the way I did because I didn’t know the whole story. After everything you did, I don’t think any of us can bring ourselves to kick you out of the group that you’ve been a part of for so long. I forgive you, I think we all do.” X-Ray said as he held Hilda tightly in his arms for a few moments more before letting go.

                “Mogar agrees that we would suffer from losing you.” Mogar replied as he made his way over to X-Ray and Hilda.

                “So that’s the real reason why you told me that in the way you did.” Vav managed to say as he stood up, leaning against the back of the van.

                “I was doing it to protect you; I thought if I could convince you I was the bad guy you wouldn’t try to escape so you didn’t get hurt. I was trying to protect you but I couldn’t even do that. I just made things worse for you.” Hilda said, almost on the verge of tears, the guys hearing her getting choked up as she spoke.

                “Well if you had told me what you just told us, maybe I wouldn’t have been stupid enough to try something that X-Ray would come up with.” Vav added. Hilda made her way over to Vav, hugging him as she kept apologizing through tears.

                “I’m so sorry Vav, I’m sorry to everyone for what I did to all of you.” Hilda apologized as she hugged Vav tighter, Vav letting out a little groan of pain, instantly making Hilda let go of him.

                “Its fine Hilda, I’ll heal. Just promise us from now on that you’ll only make gadgets and gear for us from now on.” Vav said as he slowly sat back down in the back of the van.

                “I promise.” Hilda replied joining him in the back as Mogar and X-Ray climbed into the van as well.

                “I think you can take us home now Rusty, we’ve had a long couple of weeks.” Vav replied as Hilda grabbed one of the blankets that were in the back of the Vav, wrapping it around Vav before she climbed in the passenger seat.

                “Actually, could you stop at a store nearby, we’re gonna need some new supplies for the med kit back at the place and for Vav.” Hilda replied as Rusty began to move.

                “Oh while we’re at it, could we stop by a place to eat, something tells me Vav has a huge appetite right about now.” X-Ray replied as he looked towards Vav.

                “Actually could we do take out, I could use a good long nap right about now.” Vav said as he leaned his head against Mogar’s shoulder, Mogar letting it slide this one time as he rested his head against Vav’s as well.

                “Can do dude.” X-Ray said with a slight smile as the guys made their way home, thankful to be back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who stuck with me to the end for this one even with the shitty upload schedule. I hope you enjoyed this as much as i did writing it. Leave a comment and a kudos if you did. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, feedback is welcomed and encouraged :).


End file.
